Tales of the Avatar World
by TheStoryWizard
Summary: Many Short stories based on many subjects. I think you find this enjoyable. Volume III in progress.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**While I think of ideas for my Amon Story (I'm kinda stuck right now, but I won't give up) I decided to right some short Avatar Storys on the side, journey into the past, the future, and the present of the Avatar World. I will NOT be using the same timeline as my Amon Story, but will stick to an accurate portrayal of the Avatar World timeline. Some Short Storys should be up pretty soon including:**

_A Story on the Last Days of the Southern Air Temple_

_A Story on what would have happened to Aang was convinced in time not to run away from the Southern Air Temple._

_A Journey into the past of Mako and Bolin. _

_A Story about the Agni Kais killing Hiroshi Sato's Wife (Which I will also cover in a different way in my Amon Story)_

_A Story about Sozin's point of view of Roku's Death, The Air Nomand Genoicide, and the first twenty years of the war. _

_A Story about Zuko finding his mother. _

_Storys involving many Past Avatars (Which will be connected in 2013 by my Orgin of the Avatar Story) _

_And Many Others..._

**_These are just the subjects I hope to cover in the near future, this will be a long running series and an enjoyable one. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Air Temple: Last Days Part 1

**_Air Temple: The Last Days Part 1 _**

After Aang left, the storm became too great for Gyatso to risk traveling in, and for many weeks the monks mourned the child as the would any of their own, before quietly putting his spirit to rest in the traditional airbender ceremony. Afterwards, on that quiet summer night, none of the elders monks could get Gyatso to leave his room, as hard as they tried, it could simply not be done.

"Gyatso" Pasang's voice roared deeply into his living quarters, but the high monk's calls came upon deaf ears. "We all miss Aang as much as you do, but we must honor his spirit by continuing to hold up the traditions of this temple. Otherwise, the balance will be upset".

"Aang was supposed to be the one to bring balance to the world" Gyatso said angrily as he walked outside the door. "If you had not tried to seperate us before his training was finished, he would have quickly been able to receive the rank of master".

"We wanted what was best for the Avatar, Gyatso" Tashi sternly told his pupil and colleague. "Aang spying on the situation showed us you did not teach him discipline, discipline is key to mastering the elements".

"Air is the element of freedom, Tashi" Gyatso told him. "Enforcing a move against Aang's will does not constitute that freedom, if anything it spits in the face of everything you and the other elders taught me as a child".

"I will NOT have this argument with you, Gyatso" Tashi said. "Our decision was one that was needed, it was your job to..."

"Enough" Pasang interrupted. "As the head monk it is my job to judge and make decisions, you are dismissed, Tashi. I will continue to speak with Gyatso myself".

"Of course" Tashi nodded. "I meant no disrespect to the other elders, my view of things sometimes gets in the way". he left without another word, leaving Pasang and Gyatso alone, both with solemn looks on their faces.

"I know it is hard to lose your greatest friend in two lifetimes so soon, but Aang will be reborn into one of the Water Tribes. One day we will go to the Southern Tribe and begin our search for him there" Pasang told him. "We have mourned him well, but now we must let his spirit pass into the next part of the cycle".

Gyatso nodded. "I suppose that is correct, I am sorry for my rash actions, Pasang. I will join you and the other elders at the next meeting, I must take a rest".

"Very well then" Pasang said. "You my take a break from your duties for now, tommorow you will return.

That night, Gyatso tossed and turned in his sleep, he had many nightmares of the storm ravaging and tossing Aang about, no matter how much he tried to fight, pulling him and his bison down into the depths of the ocean and beneath the sea to a watery grave. He could not stop having these nightmares, if anything they became worse with each night, and when he awoke the next morning he was anything but rested. Seeing the children helped, but they just didn't have the joy and spirit of Aang, and it wasn't the same.

"Fruit Pie, Monk Gyatso?" a young child who didn't quite have his arrows asked, holding out a large slice to the elderly monk, who shook his head.

"Not today, child" Gyatso said, patting him on the back. "Now run along and play Airball with your friends".

Airball, it brought back so many memories, the day Roku came to the temple he wanted to try out the game, but many were afraid to play it without an outsider, and the young firebender sat lonely in the corner.

"What's wrong?" The Young Gyatso asked as he sat down next to him, offering him a slice of fruit pie similar to the one the child had must offered him.

"Thanks" Roku said, taking the fruit pie and eating it slowly. "I'm not used to these, we eat a lot more cooked food in the Fire Nation".

"Customs don't allow us to eat meat" Gyatso told him. "We're vegetarians, of course you don't have to follow that custom if you don't want to".

"That's okay" Roku told him. "But it isn't the customs so much that bothers me, it's the idea that i'm the Avatar". he said heating the fruit pie slice up some what with just the right amount of firebending. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to master all four elements. Everyone here is so much different than in the Fire Nation. Peaceful, no violence, a lot of customs and rules, and everybody seems so happy with that".

"I know" Gyatso told him. "It's a lot to take in. But Air is the element of freedom, be yourself and you'll master it easy. And one day, you can even play Airball too".

"You really think so?" Roku asked, straighting out his robe after accidently singing it.

"I know so" Gyatso said. "Just be yourself, and you'll be the greatest Avatar ever".

"I think were going to be good friends, Gyatso" Roku said, getting back on his feet and walking down the halls with him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, now lets get back to training".

That was Fifty-Five years ago, and within a year Roku had mastered Airbending and left to continue to Waterbending, but he came back to the Southern Air Temple frequently to visit his old friend, once even with his new wife. When Roku died, Gyatso raised Aang and tried his best to fufill a promise he made with Roku to protect Aang, but he failed.

"I'm sorry, Roku" Gyatso said with a tear. "I failed, I wasn't able to stop Aang from leaving, and the storm took his life".

His greif lasted for a few more days, but it was no longer so much he could not bear the weight of living, and he soon recovered with the council. But then came the terrible news, just two months after the death of Aang.

"It's terrible" Pasang announced to the other elders. "The entire Western Air Temple has been wiped out, there were no survivors. Everyone slayed every woman and child, and sky bison". the solemn tear driven face of Pasang told Gyatso that this was no lie, the female monks of the Western Temple had been killed.

"Who would do something like this?" Gyatso asked. "Who could be so evil to something that unspeakably horrid?".

"The Fire Nation, Gyatso" Tashi said, tears coming even from his eyes. "Fire Lord Sozin ordered the complete destruction of the Western Air Temple. We are at war".

"We cannot" Gyatso stubborn answered. "War is against our customs. Sozin cannot simply sit on his throne and demand something like this".

"He has done it many times before" Pasang replied. "For decades he has invaded Earth Kingdom territory and set up colonies, now he is destorying our temples. The balance of the world is in danger, and war is on the horizon".

"War is not the only thing on the horizon" Tashi said, looking towards the star chart. "The alignment is almost complete, soon a much more serious danger will occur".

"The Comet" Gyatso said rahter worridely and quickly. "Sozin is going to wipe us all out, we must evacuate quickly, we must get everyone out. The Elderly, the men, the children and the bisonn".

"Sozin's armys are moving at too quickly of a pace, Gyatso" Pasang said. "Evacuation is just not possible for us all".

"Then what shall we do?" Gyatso asked his old friends, but the answer he got was not the one he wanted to here.

"I afraid we must act in self defense" Tashi answered. "The Southern Air Temple must prepare for war".

**Cool Huh? I think I will uploading these more often (don't worry I will return to my Amon Story) Part 2 up Tommorow. **


	3. Chapter 3 Burning Rocks Part 1

**Burning Rocks: The Tale of Two Brothers Part 1**

It is 60 years after the Great War, and ten years before the Equalist revolution, and a family has moved to Republic City looking for jobs and opportunity in the largest metropolis in the five nations. Mako and Bolin look outside the ferry as they arrive at the statue of Avatar Aang. Mako is eight, and Bolin is six.

"Look, Mommy" Bolin says, pointing out the window at the statue. "We're here". He shakes his older brother awake, which Mako doesn't seem to appreciate.

"I'm still tired" Mako says. "Wake me up when we actually get there, not when we're almost there". Bolin frowns, he knows his brother is a light sleeper, but wishes he would pay more attention to him sometimes.

"Now, Mako" Their mother says. "You should spend more time with your brother, and the city is a great place to do it".

Mako simply grunted and shrugged. "I spend time with him at school, isn't that enough".

"No" Mother says. "Bolin is counting on your to be a good influence, and you can't start out like that". Mako again shrugs and puts his arm around his brother. "See Mom, is that better?". Mom sighes, but nods. Bolin smiles, knowing Mako is not one for brotherly affection, but accepting it anyway.

"This city is awfully big, Mom" Mako says. "Will we be allright?". He says, worry in his face because of stories he has heard about Republic City. It has as many gangs and crime syndicates as it does good people and councilman. Every type of scum the world knew once went to Republic City and still lived there.

"We'll be fine son" Their Father said. "A strong firebender like you, you can defend our family just fine".

"And with your brother, Bolin?" their mother added. "Why, you two would be unstoppable".

"Okay, Mom" Mako said. "I trust you". He didn't really, but he didn't want to make his parentz upset nor scare his brother. When they got off the ferry, and old friend and real estate agent named Toza showed them to their home.

"It's the best I can do" he said, pointing to the ramshackle shack. "With taxes on the rise, and more trouble coming, I can do no more. I'll try to get you some air conditioning though".

"Thank you, Toza" Their mother said before waving the earthbender away. "Now unpack your bags, boys. This is your new home"

They never did get used to their new home, but they did get used to roughhousing quiet a bit, clashes of earth and fire would sometimes destroy their room, but the moody Toza would always come by and fix it. They lived peacefully for about six months, until the Agni Kai leader, Sozai came and knocked on the door.

"Hello" he said with a smirk. "Time to pay the rent".

"We have already given Toza our rent" Mako and Bolin's mother said. "Now leave us be".

"I should be more specific" Sozai said. "You see it's not actually rent. It's just money you pay me to make sure me and my gang don't burn this place to ground with you and your landlord in it". He pointed to a pole where Toza was bound, struggling to Earthbend but to no avail.

"Fire is so hard to control" Sozai said, and the flames in his hands grew larger and larger, and as the parents stared at him, ever larger.

"We will never yeild to scum like you" Mako and Bolin's father said, pointing a gun at their faces. "Now leave before I have to fire this thing".

"A future industires shot gun?" Sozai asked, firebending the gunpowder to make it blow up in the man's face. "Oh my, I'm SO scared". The man fell to the ground in agony.

"Pay up or the same will happen to you" Sozai said, gearing up for another burst of fire, but the woman shook her head and the fire ignited her as well, she was dead within seconds, despite Mako's bending efforts.

"Your mother is dead, kid" Sozai said. "Quit pretendin' she ain't". He walked off only to get his left arm burnt heavily by Mako.

"Leave here and never come back again!" Mako yelled. "I never wan't to see or hear you here again, or you'll regret it!". He continued blasting fire at the man, but Bolin put a hand on his shulder.

"It's dad, Mako" Bolin said, pointing to the moaning figure. "He's still alive"

"Barely" coughed their father, he put his hands on the two boys shoulders as he struggled to sit up.

"Listen, Mako. Never forget your lessons and forms at the academy they'll save your life" he said.

"What are you talking about, Dad" Mako asked, crying. "NO...DON'T DIE!".

"And Bolin, pratice your earthbending, as you will be a powerful as Toza one day". When he said that, the old man on the post shook his head, he really doubted that.

"No, daddy" Bolin said, tears flowing down his face as he embraced his father for the last time. "Don't go".

"Protect each other, understand" their father said. "Never let each other down, always be there for each other. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise" Mako and Bolin said together in unison.

"Good" their father said, and with his last breath, the man fell to the ground, and his hearbeat stopped, and his chest fell, he was dead.

In the midst of their crying, a man in a blue shirt walked up to them.

"You okay kids?" he asked.

"No" Bolin said. "They killed Daddy and Mommy".

"They did?" the man asked, that's horrible.

"We know" Mako said.

"Listen" the man said. "I heard your daddy say to protect each other, what if I made that easier for you"

"You could"

"Sure, I'm an enemy of Sozai and the Agni Kais, I could help you train and stop them from causing more harm".

"You could?"

"Yep"

"Okay then" Mako said. "Come on Bolin lets go with..."

"Shin" The man said. "Shady Shin"

And with that our tale beigins.

**Part 2 tommorow. And more stories coming after that. Hope you enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4 Air Temple: Last Days Part 2

**_Air Temple: Last Days Part 2_**

Gyatso could not bare the weight of telling this to the children, so once again he locked himself in his chambers except for meetings with the elders, news of the Northern, and then the Eastern Air Temples being wiped out arose as the dreaded comet skimmed across the horizon ever so slowly.

"We are the last temple standing" Gyatso told the elders. "And the Comet's path will not end any time soon, the firebenders power will be castrophic, I urge you once again that we must leave". He had said this many times that day, but his pleas were in vain, the other elders never did seem to agree very much with Gyatso.

"I respect your concern, Gyatso" Pasang said wisely, he always was wise, that was why he was the head monk. "But surrendering our temple to outsiders would be against our sacred oaths".

"Taking someone's life for any reason is also against our sacred oaths" Gyatso insisted. "It is better to run then to turn and cause death only to find that death is around ones corner as well. Sozin's armys will crush us".

"We are aware of that" Tashi said sternly. "But we cannot abandon our temple, this temple is sacred to us all, more than the oaths. You must understand this, Gyatso. We must fight for our homes".

"Can we at least send off the children and the sky bison?" Gyatso asked. "They are unable to fight, the only one that was skiled enough to do so was Aang".

Tashi and Pasang looked at each other for a second, then at Gyatso and then at the children playing in the courtyard.

"Yes, you may send them off" Pasang told him. "If we fail they will continue the traditions of the Air Nomads and rebuild the temples".

"Indeed" Tashi agreed. "The children are the next generation of airbenders, they must survive, this meeting is adjourned".

That evening, Gyatso told the terrible news to the children, and some of them wept as they boarded their bison and prepared to fly off, others were not equipped with sky bison, and they boarded with one who had one. The children flew off, sadness in their faces as they turned back to look at Gyatso. Never seeing their home again, but at least they were safe.

Fire

Huge Fireballs arrived, soot fell from the sky and smoke plumes came from the mountains as the Fire Nation arrived on their machines, every child was shot down and killed, along with their bison. Gyatso had not been able to save them in time, and now it was too late.

Fire

The crimson fire flew from the metal machines as the young adults and elder monks tried their best to fight them off, but the metal would not yeild to the simple whipps and slices of the air. One by one, Gyatso watched as his friends, colleagues, students and teachers alike fell to the firebenders despite their valiant efforts. They destroyed every life, and every plant, and sky bison they could find.

"Run, Gyatso!" Tashi said through the soot, smog and flames of the courtyard. "Follow me to the inner sactuary and we can hold them off *cough*". the oldest airbender led Gyatso into the temple and through the hallways, knocking out and even felling Fire Nation soliders with a slice of the air on their way, where Pasang awaited them at the door.

"Only an airbender can make it open these doors, so it has been since the beginning of our people" Pasang assured his comrades. "Enter the sanctuary and I will hold them off". With a blast of air the doors opened revealing the countless statues of the Avatar's before Aang. Aang's statue was to begin construction that day, but it would not come to pass. As the door closed, Tashi and Gyatso looked at with sadness.

Outside the gates, Pasang help off the firebenders as long as he could, knocking them out with slap of air, and killing them with slashes as painless as possible, but it did no good, the horde of firebenders had gained up, and Pasang was outnumbered and fell as fire engulfed the entire hallway. He could do nothing more.

Tashi and Gyatso heard Pasang's death from the other side of the door with great sadness, knowing they did not have enough time to mourn him the two airbenders braced for what they were sure was their death.

"You cannot hide in their forever!" the voice of a buff middle-aged man roared through the door. "We will break through and kill you both eventually".

Silence, as the door was forced open by the combined strength of fireblasts, Tashi was killed before he could raise his arms to defend himself, and Gyatso ran as fast as he could to save what was left. On the other side of the temple, there was still a small group of sky bison left.

"Go, you are the last airbenders" Gyatso shooed them into the sky. "Yip-Yip". With that, the Bison flew in a group far away, where the soilders could not hurt them.

"Well done, monk" The man from the door said, sneaking up on him. "You freed the stinky buffalo".

"They are sky bison" Gyatso smirked. "You have not defeated the art of airbending, even if I fall it will live on".

"Tell me where the avatar is and YOU will live on" The man said, rage filling his face, the largest fireball ever created forming in his hands.

"The Avatar is dead, killed by a storm a few weeks past" Gyatso told him. "You have failed, you have come here for nothing".

"No matter old man, with your death there won't be any more Avatar" he grinned. "I will forever be known as Admiral Irohzi, the man who conquered the air nomads. Sozin will honor me as the greatest firebender in all the history, your life will end, and the Fire Nation will conquer the world".

"You are a fool to think you can simply conquer the world by force" Gyatso simply said. "A wise man realizes that not everyone yeilds to his demands" predicting the mans fireblast, Gyatso simply dodged it. "And lets go of his ambitions and material greed to acheive peace".

"Peace is for losers" Irohzi laughed, the landscape filling with fire as he and his soliders gained up on Gyatso who backed up, trying to end their lives as painless as possible, but it was not fast enough to save his own life as Gyatso got the first wound from a very persistent solider, he used the Air Nomads last resort.

Gyatso closed his eyes, he could not bare to watch as the man fell to the ground, the very breath removed from his lungs as he fell to the ground instantly. A terrible fate. He would do this one, twice, thrice, but it was never enough to stop the onslaught. He was only delaying the inevitable.

"Fight all you want" The Admiral growled. "In the end you will tire, but my soliders are endless".

Irohzi was right, an entire army, at least 2000 firebenders marching behind their Admiral ready to kill, ready to destroy, ready to end even their lives to end the airbenders, end the avatar, and begin the war. Gyatso frowned, but continued to fight. They killed his people, he knew revenge was wrong, but he couldn't control himself. Eventually however, the monk was cornered, a whirlwind unseen by any in hundreds of years killed hundreds of fire nation soliders, Gyatso was exhausted and fell to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Irohzi said, laughing manically as he filled the room with fire, his remaining soilders watching behind their helmets without any compassion whatsoever. The last thing Gyatso saw was Irohzi's fist and the room engulfed in firebending as sight clouded before his eyes.

And then nothing.

Gyatso stood in a vast space of nothing, endless nothing before him and he realized that he was dead, his spirit waiting to crossover, but he simply could not do it.

"I not deserve this" Gyatso solemnly said. "I deserve to be forever a wandering soul lingering about for enternity in this place. For I broke my traditions, I broke my oath, and I broke my promise. I have failed you, I am sorry".

A rainbow whirlwind behind Gyatso got his attention, he turned to see his old friend, clad in the Fire Nation Robes he wore during his last visit to the Southern Air Temple.

"No, Gyatso" Roku said with a warm smile. "You have not failed. You did everything you could and..."

"And Aang died" Gyatso's voice was deeply covered in tears. "He couldn't have survived that storm, and if he returned, the firebenders would have killed him anyway".

"Wrong" Roku said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Aang is not dead. He has placed himself in a protection far greater than you realize. A protection only the Avatar can acheive. Sozin has started a war that will shake the world to it's core and last for many years, but one day Aang will return to bring balance to the world, and defeat the Fire Lord".

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now cross over already, I haven't been able to play Pai-Sho with you in over twelve years".

**Enjoyable, right. I think I will put Mako/Bolin on hold for now. Not much to tell there. Will work on a new subject up tommorow, stay tuned and review.**

**Thank you, TheStoryWizard**


	5. Chapter 5 Sozin Part 1

_**Sozin's Deathbed Part 1**_

Sozin was dying, he could feel it, but it was too soon. He did not live long enough to see the end of the war, and twenty long years of searching for the Avatar came to no avail. The Earth Kingdom proved hard to shatter, and the walls of its great city Ba Sing Se impossible to penetrate. As death's grasp struggled to tighten around the Fire Lord, he began to write his last wills and testements, most of which were nothing more than simple Fire Nation traditions. His throne would go to his only son, twenty year old Azulon who was more than eager to lead the Fire Nation himself, as a Commander in the ranks of the armys he had defeated many Earth Kingdom cities, but in his last days he realized that the war did not matter as much. He had lost many things trying to take over the world, and he nearly forgot an heir to his throne, Azulon was born much too late, and Sozin's beloved wife died in childbirth. Fire Lord for seventy-eight years, Sozin had brought a greater change than any other Fire Lord ever would in the history of the Fire Nation, he had begun a conquest of the four nations, expanding his empire, and when that failed he used the comet to wipe out the airbenders and start the war, which would never end in his lifetime.

Sozin rememered the day he first became Fire Lord, he had just awoken to check his mailbox to see if any letters from his friend Roku had arrived, Roku had been gone for four years and was all the way in the Southern Water Tribe mastering the art of waterbending, he sorted the mail, most of it for his father who was on vacation at the time, and one letter from his friend.

_Dear Sozin, _

_I'm still struggling here in the Southern Water Tribe with my waterbending training, my teacher Koda never gives up on me, but he's tough too, he says that considering my background I'm progressing really well, I don't think I am, but I won't ever give up. How are you? Is your father okay? Does Ta Min ever talk about me?, I really miss her and you. Koda wants me to get back to training now, but I send you another letter as soon as possible._

_Your Friend, _

_Roku _

After he finished reading the letter, he turned around to see the Fire Sages with solemn looks upon their faces.

"What is it?" Sozin asked, though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

"It is time" the elder sage said, beckoning Sozin towards the back of the palace, within hours they were at the coronation ceremony, and Sozin as solemn as rest.

"Uran, your fire lord for fifty-seven years has now passed" the head sage boomed across the room. "Son of Tizhao and Mira, now passed. Husband of Vi-Zen, now passed. Father of Vincent, now passed and Father of Sozin. In the spirit of Fire Nation custom, his oldest living son will now been crowned". The headpeice of the Fire Nation slid easily onto his head, as if it were a perfect fit.

"All Hail, Fire Lord Sozin".

From that day forward, Sozin had great plans as he had to tell his friend about them, but Roku was busy with his Avatar training so he sent him a short letter

_Dear Roku, _

_I hope you pass your waterbending training, Koda sounds like he is working you too hard. You will get a warm welcome when you return home after all your hard work. I have good news and bad news from here. The bad news is my father has passed away, the good news is I am now the Fire Lord, and following my coronation I will begin working on some things I hope to do for the Fire Nation with your help. _

_Your Friend, _

_Sozin_

_P.S. Ta min does talk about you a lot, I think shes had her eye on you for a long time. Don't worry about it, I'm sure being the Avatar gets you all the girls you want anyhow. _

Sozin and Roku continued to send letters back and forth over the next eight years, eventually Sozin received news that Roku had mastered waterbending and earthbending as well, and after being gone for Twelve Long Years, Sozin received a very special letter from his friend.

_Dear Sozin, _

_ I have finished Mastering the Four Elements and I am returning to the Fire Nation as your new Avatar, and hopefully as Ta Min's new love. I also found a Dragon in my recent travels, I named him Fang. I'm sure he would love to meet you. I'll be hope in four days time._

_Your Friend,_

_Roku _

Surely enough, Four Days later, Roku returned to the Fire Nation, and a warm welcome he got, from many of his old friends. The Fire Sages prepared a great festival in his honor, and Ta min finally went on a date with Roku. Within a month, Roku was married, and Sozin had finished his plans to better the Fire Nation, but sadly Roku disagreed, and they rarely saw each other again after that.

Seventeen years later, Sozin had begun his conquest of the Earth Kingdom and greatly expanded the Fire Nation, but he always encountered some resistance, he just never expected the very powerful resistance from the one who used to be his greatest friend.

Roku stormed into the palace, and a very poweful wind swept Sozin off his throne, forcing him to pay attention to the Avatar.

"I've seen the colonies, Sozin" Roku said angrily. "How dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory".

Sozin was enraged as well, his plan was great and brought the Fire Nation to a much greater glory than it ever had, he was so enraged that he almost wanted to strike down his old friend. "How dare YOU, a citizen of the Fire Nation address your Fire Lord in this way".

"I dare because you are upsetting the worlds balance by doing this" Roku told him. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. The Four Nations are meant to be just that...four".

"I will not take this backtalk from a citizen of my nation" Sozin growled. "If you resist you will be severly punished".

"You need to end this, Sozin" Roku warned him. "I am the Avatar, it is my duty to prevent you from continuing with your conquest, I never thought I would reach this point with you. Our friendship is over, Sozin". He turned his back and walked in the other direction.

Enraged, Sozin attacked his friend with large bursts of fire, but it was to no avail. He sat down, only to see his friend rise from the earth and deliever and blow that send him flying in the air before impaling his robe on the earth.

"This is your warning, Sozin" Roku said. "If you give me any reason to suspect you are continuing with this, I will not only end this conquest, but I will end you". With a whirlwind, Roku was gone and Sozin's palace destroyed.

Sozin wanted to order Roku's banishment from the Fire Nation right then and there, but he could not bare to do that. Somehow, his conscience refused to let him do it, so Sozin decided to be patient, making his conquests small and unnoticable to the Avatar. But he knew someday Roku would find out, so he paused his conquest for many years, but he still had his plans, Roku would not live forever and one day his plans would come to fruition, how yet he did not know, but they would, and Sozin would be the greatest leader the Fire Nation ever knew.

**Part 2 Tommorow. **


	6. Chapter 6: Sozin Part 2

**_Sozin's Deathbed: Part 2_**

Twenty-Five long years passed while Sozin thought over how to acheive his plans, he had started and thrown away many plans to kill Roku, but he realized at the end of them all he couldn't do it. Roku had been his friend since birth, and even as an enemy he could not strike him down, sooner or later Sozin would die as well, and he must pass on his plans to an heir. The heir he did not yet have, despite the pleas of his wife and advisors. One day, Sozin looked out his window to Roku's island in the distance, and saw a plume of smoke.

Roku was in trouble.

Sozin could feel it, the plume of smoke, the heavy vibrations of an erupting volcano shaking the Fire Nation to it's core, the most powerful volcanic eruption in centuries, and he was sure Roku was still there, along with an entire island of innocent Fire Nation civilians. Sozin had to do something, so he swallowed his pride and boarded his dragon, Darkwing and headed towards the island. By boat it would have taken him days to arrive there, but on Darkwing he was there in a few minutes time, surveying the island he knew that without help Roku would not make it out alive, and neither would the other villagers. He saw Roku go into the powerful Avatar State, parting the lava of the volcano and the earth itself to pour a vast amount of molten liquid into the ocean, Sozin went into deep thought.

Without Roku, he could acheive greatness, and all of his plans would come to fruition. But could he simply leave his friend and an entire village to die. No, Sozin made up his mind to do the right thing, and help his old friend.

"Need a hand, old friend" Sozin asked, appearing behind Roku and landing on the island. Roku nodded and the two went to work to stop the volcano from erupting. Roku bending the toxic air away leading many to safety, and Sozin firebending the steam and fumes from the volcanos core in the opposite direction.

"We must act quickly, Sozin" Roku shouted as best he could, coughing in the bitter air. "If we don't the village will be destroyed".

"I'm working as hard as I can" Sozin answered. "Unlike you, I can only bend fire". The volcano was too much, Sozin and Roku had to flee, the islanders had gotten out safe, but they had not.

"Don't breathe in the toxic gas" Roku said, trying his best to airbend the gas away, but it was too much for Sozin, and he collasped.

"Sozin!" Roku shouted, bending the earth to catch his friend, Sozin barely got up to his feet, but Roku collasped, feeling for the air, breathing heavily and about to die.

"Help me!" Roku gasped, unable to move he resorted to reaching out for Sozin's hand, and Sozin was about to deliever that hand when he reached it back, now that the island had been evacuated a look of dumb realization coming over his face.

"Without you" Sozin said eagerly. "All my plans will come to pass, I'm sorry Roku, your life must be sacrificed". He boared his dragon and flew off, leaving Roku only to glare at his old friend as the ashes engulfed him in eternity. A single tear fell down the face of Sozin, but he did not turn back.

Over the next twelve years, Sozin rarely left his throne room. He saw only his wife and his most trusted advisors, but many years brought the greatest plan Sozin ever had. Roku was dead, but the spirit of the Avatar lived in a young airbender.

"What will you do about that sir" one of the generals asked. "And why have you requested your four finest generals to your palace".

"I have expanded my empire, and the heir to my throne has been born, but the Avatar stills stands to ruin my plans, and he must be crushed".

"Beg my pardon sir, but Avatar Roku died twelve years ago"

"The Avatar is reborn after he dies FOOL!" Sozin roared. "I want you to go to each of the four air temples, use the new machines that our master crafters have created, kill every last one of them and return to me. If you leave one airbender alive, I will know about it".

"Yes my lord, it shall be done".

The power of the comet enhanced the Fire Nations chances of defeating the Air Nomads, every last one of them fell to his armies, Sozin had managed to win, with a despicable act such as this, Kra the 49th Earth King declared war on Sozin, and Sozin happily obliged. It wasn't until later that night when he went to bed that he got the news he wasn't expected.

"Nice night for a war, isn't it, Sozin?" a familiar voice asked, Sozin turned to see his old friend, Roku facing him.

"I thought you were dead" Sozin hissed. "I saw you die with my own eyes, and my plans have finally come to fruition".

"It is true" Roku said. "I am dead, but have the plans you worked on for so long really come to fruition, or will this end badly".

"It will not" Sozin said with a smirk. "I wiped out the airbenders, the Avatar is dead, and the next cannot master all elements to defeat me. You have failed, Roku".

"No, Sozin" Roku told his old friend. "It is you who has failed. The Avatar left the air temples before your invasion, and is currently under a protection far greater than you know, somewhere where you will never find him, and your offspring will never find him, and your offspring's offspring will also fail to find him. One day the Fire Nation will be defeated, the world will never yeild to you".

As Roku dissapeared, Sozin attacked his sprit in rage, but the only thing he burnt was his bedroom, bending the fire away, he tried to go back to sleep but he could not, rage had clouded his mind.

And there he sat, twenty years after that fateful day, on his deathbed. Roku was right, the Earth Kingdom didn't yeild to his armies, and he never found the avatar no matter where he looked. He finished his wills and testaments and life clouded before his eyes, knowing that he had failed, and the war had not progressed in his favor. Roku's word rang in his ears as his last thoughts. His legacy, all that he had worked for would one day be defeated and erased by the elusive Avatar. The Fire Nation's greatest threat, The Last Airbender.

**And that's it for Sozin. I'm currently working on a Kyoshi Story, but it will be a while before I post it. I will start another Short Story Tommorow, and return to my Amon Story in August. **


	7. Chapter 7: Li: Avatar of Fire

_**Li: Avatar of Fire**_

Over Five Hundred Years before the Birth of Avatar Roku, there was another Avatar who also hailed from the Fire Nation, his name was Li. Nobody expected a boy with such an average Fire Nation name to make any sort of difference in the world, in fact nothing about him was more than average. He came from a Middle Class family in the heart of the Fire Nation capital, he got sub-par grades in every subject at the academy, at at age sixteen barely passed with enough to be considered a graduate. His firebending was average as well, and there were many even his age who could perform much greater feats, he was always told by his parents and teachers to never give up, and always try harder, so thats what he did. Just weeks after his Sixteenth Birthday, the Fire Lord held a great festival where he said the sages would announced the idenity of the Avatar, every firebender sixteen years of age and their family were invited to his palace as honored guests, and so Li and his parents were welcomed in by the guards, but Li was taunted by the others.

"Why are you here, Li?" They would ask. "Everybody knows you're not the Avatar, you're not even that good at firebending". a few would get slapped up side the head by their parents.

"If you want to be the Avatar you can't be rude like that" they would tell their children.

And then the sages arrived.

They search the room far and wide, left and right, up and down, announcing that they would find the Avatar, in front of Li they stopped.

"My lord" the head sage said, turning to face the Fire Lord. "This is the one". Everybody in the room gasped, and Li couldn't believe it himself.

"Me?" he asked, pointing at himself, surprised as everyone else was. "I'm the Avatar?".

"Are you sure?" the Fire Lord asked, looking at Li. "There is nothing out of the ordinary about this child".

"As sure as anything, Lord Ember" the sage faced Li. "It is an honor to serve you, Avatar Li".

The others protested, but the sages would here nothing of it, Li had been announced and the avatar and his parents were told he must go off immediatly to train as the Avatar.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad" Li told them, as he packed his bags with all that he would need for his trip, the Fire Sages led him to the gates of the city and waited hours for someone to arrive, children would come by and throw rocks at Li to see if he could Earthbend them, but he could not.

"Loser" one of the kids said. "You're no Avatar, if you were that pebble wouldn't have hit you". The Fire Sages shooed him away, and soon what they awaited came, a man on a flying bison, beconing for Li to board. Li did so, and the Fire Sages waved him away.

"Yip-Yip" the man told his bison and they flew in the air, the sensation was amazing, and the man turned to face him.

"So you're the Avatar, young man" he said, smiling. "I am Bushi of the Northrn Air Temple, and I will be helping you master the art of airbending now air is the element of freedom...".

His words trailed off, years went by and Li quickly mastered the art of airbending, it's free-flowing form making a calming breeze that would change Li's attidute for the better, no longer reflecting on what the world thought of him. He traveled to the Water Tribe, where he took many years to master the art of Waterbending, he eventually perfected the technique and was told he was the best waterbender the Tribe had seen. He then learned Earthbending in Ba Sing Se, Bosco, the 39th Earth King himself helping me master the technique, his appearance changed in those years, mastering the elements helped him age well, and Earthbending grew his muscles to amazing size. He returned to the Fire Nation capital after twenty long years training as the Avatar.

"Who are you" the guard at the gate asked, an Earthbender who must have lived in the capital for a long time, holding a rock above Li's head. He recognzied him as the kid who threw rocks at him as a child. With a pound of his fist the rock crumbled, and the wind blew as he landed back on the ground.

"My name is Li" his said simply. "And I am the Avatar". Atonished, the guards let me pass and he returned with a hero's welcome. His parents cooked him all his favorites foods, he had not had Fire Nation cusine in a long time. Fire Lord Ember himself payed to visit to their home, and requested the Avatars presence as one of his advisors, and Li accepted the occupation.

Li served the Fire Lord well, for thirty years he was Ember's advisor, and then for another thirty years he was the Advisor of his son, Fire Lord Sozin The First. After his parents death, Li retired from his duties at the Fire Nation capital and traveled the world as the Avatar. It was a peacetime for the most part, until a civil war broke out in the Water Tribe.

Li tried his best to stop the war, it raged on for six years and ended in the seperation of the two water tribes. Li visited them frequently to acheive peaceful resolutions, and eventually they agreed to a truce, and to meet once a month as one tribe. Li brought balance and peace to the world, and was the honored guest for four earth kings, eight water tribe cheifs, six Fire Lords and the head monks of each of the Four Air Temples. He died at the age of 204, peacefully in his sleep knowing that the world would be at peace for many ages. As he died a little girl was welcomed into the arms of the monks at the Eastern Air Temple, they named her Yangchen which in the ancient language of the airbending civilization meant "Peace"

**Nice for my First One-Part Story. That's as far back as I'm going to go in the Avatar Cycle (other than my Avatar: Orgin story in 2013). Stay tuned for more short stories and feel free to read my Amon Story which I will return to in August. **


	8. Chapter 8 Aang's Deathbed Part 1

**_Aang's Deathbed Part 1_**

**Just a little note, this story does not follow the same timeline as my Amon Story, and you can plainly see the differences between the two. This Timeline does fit nicely with the canon though, so enjoy.**

(153 ASC, Air Temple Island)

Aang was dying, he was told this, there was nothing more the doctors could do about his rapidly declining condition. It had not been sudden, over the last few years Aang had begun to slow down, weaken if you will. Age did not do him any favors, and he realized now was the time to summon his family to here his will.

"Tenzin" Aang said, as loud as he could, and his youngest son entered in the room. "I need you to write me some letters, your mother and my friends need to know. I'm afraid it's time". Tears ran down Tenzin's face, but he nodded as he went off to find the sky bison, the only mean he had of delivering such notices

(Fire Nation Palace)

Fire Lord Zuko was having tea with his advisors, it was a peaceful day in the Fire Nation, and such it had been for over fifty years, but something didn't seem right in the air, and Zuko knew it when the sky bison landed in his courtyard, and he raced to see what it was. Normally Oogi would not hesitate to lick the Fire Lord to death, but the note on his back was obviously of great importance, and the bison did nothing. After reading the note, Zuko dropped his tea. He immediatly boarded the bison without another word, the advisors shouted at him, wandering what the news was, but he could not answer, he was far out of earshot.

(Police Headquarters, Republic City)

"Gotten in trouble again, Lieutenant Bumi?" Lin asked, dropping the clipboard in front of him. "Don't you get in trouble enough, this is your fifth visit this year".

"Please, Lin" Bumi chuckled. "I was just trying to have a little fun". The young man's wild hair flowing in the breeze of an open window, awaiting the cheif of polices response.

"Just having fun?" Lin pointed out. "You were given orders to light the cannon and you lit Commander Iroh's pants on Fire".

"Relax" Bumi defened himself. "Iroh's a firebender, he easily put out his pants. If not, there were several waterbenders nearby, it's not like I was going to actually harm the guy". Lin glared at him. "Just a little fun is all, a lot of you stuffy commander in cheifs and what not are way too serious, somebody needed to knock you off the old fun block".

"Why can't you be more like Tenzin" Lin asked. "He takes his job as keeper of Air Temple Island and Councilman seriously".

"I can't be like Tenzin because I'm not Tenzin" Bumi said, laughing nearly enough to fall to the ground kicking Lin's desk. "Why can't you be more like Toph?".

"Why I oughta...".

Pema came into the headquarters, she knew a move like this might get her arrested, but she decided to go for it. "Excuse me, Lin?"

"What do you want?" Lin rudely asked the woman who stole Tenzin from her. "And I'm Cheif Beifong to you".

"I'll call you what I want" Pema said. "I have more important things to think of then a stupid title

"Ooh" Bumi said, putting his finger on the desk and making a sizzilng noise. "I don't think there any firebenders in here. But you just got BURNED".

"Stay out of this, Bumi!" Lin yelled, ready to attack Pema if said one more word out of place. "What do you want?".

"I came with a message from Tenzin" he said quickly before Lin could interrupt. "Aang is dying, he doesn't have much time left".

Lin frowned, and took the handcuffs off Bumi. "You're free to go for now, lets go pay our last respects to your father".

(Southern Water Tribe)

Katara and Sokka hadn't seen Aang in over a year, he had returned to Republic City where the air was warmer as his colds would quickly turn into pneumonia, and they never heard from him either. One day, Appa himself flew down, Tenzin on his back, but no Aang.

"What happened?" Katara asked, feeding Appa after his long journey. "Where's Aang?".

Tenzin couldn't say the words, all he could do was embrace his mother, he face a mask of tears. "He's, he's...father...".

"He's gone isn't he?" Sokka asked, and Tenzin nodded. The gang boarded Appa and four days later most of the old Team Avatar and their children were at Aang's deathbed.

(Air Temple Island)

Aang smiled as he looked around to see the faces of friends and family, colleagues and students, everyone he would leave behind when his life came to an end.

Zuko, he had aged well, except for the scar of course, but even the scar could not hide his features, few wrinkles covered the Fire Lord's face, and his eyes showed a spirit that much younger than his body. He knew Zuko would outlive the rest of the group by many years, as had his father Ozai, and Azulon and Sozin. The legacy of the Fire Nation was in good hands.

Kya, his oldest child, who had gone from a small little girl to a wise old waterbending master, she too would live far longer than anyone would expect.

His middle child, Bumi. The mad genius, that is where he got his name. The orginal Bumi had passed not long after the war, but his personality very well reflected his son, although a non-bender, Bumi was curious, creative, and although a bet childish, brave at heart.

His youngest child, Tenzin. Though in attidute the oldest, even as a toddler he was stuffy and serious, but Aang grew to love him as much as his other children, and as an Airbender, he linked with Tenzin more than his other children, Tenzin was the legacy of airbender.

Lin, he certainly never imagined Toph's daughter to enforce the rules, but Toph had recently passed away herself and Aang was sure her legacy would live on in her.

Sokka, there was both too much and too little for Aang to think at that moment, but Sokka was his best friend, and the two were never apart, the building of Republic City, The Council, Pro-Bending matches, building Aang's statue. The day Sokka married Suki, the birth of Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. The Birth of Zuko's children, and Toph's children and Kya's children, and Zuko's granchildren, and the day the majority of Team Avatar joined the Order of the White Lotus. He had been through it all. King Bumi's Deathbed. Uncle Iroh's deathbed. Hakoda's Deathbed. Suki's Deathbed. Toph's Deathbed. Aunt Wu said Sokka's life would be filled with sufering and strife, and some of it was, but it was mostly an Adventure as the Avatar's Best Friend, and the one constantly by his side till the very end.

And finally, his beautiful wife, Katara. His first and only love, the woman who held him in her arms when he awoke from a hundred years slumber in an iceberg, the woman he went penguin sledding with, traveling the world, waterbending training, traveling the world some more, restoring him from the brink of death with the water from the spirit oasis, traveling the Fire Nation, Day of Black Sun, their first kiss, saving the world, kissing again, the one that really meant it. Marriage, promising to spend the rest of their lifes together, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin. Founding Republic City, comforting her after Hakoda's death, rebuilding the air temples, building Air Temple Island, Yakone's Trial, Kya's children, Bumi joining the United Forces, Sokka becoming Southern Water Tribe Cheif, Joining the White Lotus, There together comforting Sokka at Suki's funeral. Comforting Lin at Tophs' funeral. Retiring from politics, leaving Tenzin on the council, leaving the Southern Water Tribe for health reasons, slow decline, and finally his deathbed. And no other woman that he would ever want to share all those experiences with, he would embrace her one last time, but he is too weak to do so, all he can muster is a few words.

"Welcome my friends, would you like me to write my last will and testament or will my words do just fine" a grin on his face despite his death coming swiftly. Everyone smiles, even in old age, Aang still has his humor, something that sometimes make Sokka jealous.

"Let us begin"

**Good so far. Next chapter up Tommorow, or I really should say later today :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Aang's Deathbed: Part 2

_**Aang's Deathbed: Part 2**_

Everyone and everything was now in place, Aang ready to say his last words. He could simply not put everything he wanted and needed to say on paper, so an official testimony, as had turned into custom in Republic City would not be written. He decided to address everyone one by one, so they all left the room and agreed to Aang's terms, Kya was pushed in first.

"Kya" Aang smiled. "My child, my oldest child, oh my how you've grown. You're already quite the healer and I'm proud to have a daughter like you. You have made Forty-Six years of my life some of the happiest I ever knew. Don't tell your brothers, but I think I will miss you the most of all".

"Aww, dad" Kya said, hugging him one last time. "Don't say that, it only make me cry more". Aang smiled and sent her off, leading Bumi into the room next.

"Bumi" he laughed. "My brave son who joined the United Forces. You may be a non-bender, but just like your uncle, Sokka you use your wits and imagination to make life so much easier. Do not worry, one day you will be a great Commander, perhaps even an Admiral. And when you do, I hope you think like a mad genius".

"Thanks dad" he said, tears running down his face. "I'll miss you, and I promise you. I'll be an Admiral some day". He left the room, and Tenzin was brought in.

"Ah, Tenzin" he said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "My young, Tenzin. So much responsibilites you've had as my health grew steadily weaker. Husband, Councilman, Airbending Master" he coughed. "And with my death you will the Last Airbender, and the task of teaching the Avatar airbending will fall on you and your ancestors, it is crucial that you remember this". Tenzin left, put Aang called him back.

"And another thing".

"Yes father?".

"Take good care of Appa for me" he chuckled. "And Oogi, and the others" Tenzin nodded, and so Sokka was brought into the room, his old friend now aging as much as he was, he could feel that Sokka only had a few years left himself.

"Sokka" Aang told his oldest and dearest friend. "The next Avatar will be born a waterbender, inform the other's in the White Lotus to protect her. With my death, the world will be vulnerable once again".

"Then don't go" Sokka said simply, expecting his old friend to understand, but Aang just shook his head no. "I can't, I must go".

"Sure you can, a little Avatar action and you can stay alive for another hundred years, right?" he said, half jokingly. Even at Seventy years old, Sokka still had some of his humorous personality.

"Sorry, Sokka" Aang said weakly, with a smile and a grin. "Avatar Action doesn't work that way, I used up that hundred years or more frozen in an iceberg, Kyoshi lived to be 230, but I won't".

Sokka nodded. "I will inform the White Lotus of your request Aang, we won't let you down".

"Thank you, Sokka" The Avatar said.

Next was Zuko, he too was given a message to the White Lotus, and a tearful farewell.

"So you're dying" Zuko said sadly. "What will I do now".

"I don't know" Aang told his friend. "Think about your place in the universe". That got a chuckle out of the Fire Lord before Aang's real response. "You're the Fire Lord, Zuko. You will be just fine, and you have many years left. Take good care of your people, and the world and your story will have a happy ending. And Anora will be a great Fire Lord someday, just wait. And don't get me started on Iroh..." as Aang trailed off, Zuko smiled, the story ended and Aang asked for Zuko to send in Katara.

He did not need to, within moments Aang's loving wife was at his side, but all she could do was cry, Aang held her and patted her on the back. "Katara, it's going to be just fine".

"No it's not" Katara said, never ceasing to cry. "You're not supposed to die, your the Avatar, and your, your...".

"And your my wife" Aang said smiling. "My beautiful, loving, caring wife who never gives up on the people that need her. The Avatar cycle will continue, I will live on the spirit of another, of a waterbender".

"But...".

"No buts, Katara" Aang said. "Your children still need you, your family still needs you. If me and you were both gone they could not live on themselves".

"And you?" Katara asked.

"I already told you" Aang said, kissing his wife passionately. "I will live on as well".

"But it won't be you".

"But it will" Aang told her. "At our lowest point, we experience the greatest change. Though death defeats the body, the spirit lives on in me, and you and the cycle continues. I will live on in the spirit of the Water Tribe, and one day will be together again, I promise".

"I'll miss you, Aang" Katara said, holding his hand as he sat by his side, and Aang smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Katara". he closed his eyes. "My forever girl". He closed his eyes, breathed his last, and sighed. The tatoos glowed one last time, and then everything went silent, everything was still. Avatar Aang was dead.

Katara stepped outside, running into the arms of her brother and crying an ocean of tears. "He's Gone", that was all she could say. And everyone knew that he had passed.

(153 ASC, Southern Water Tribe)

Tonraq awaited the news on his wife and baby, hoping they would both come out okay, and the nurse gave him the best news he ever heard.

"Your wife has given birth to a healthy baby, girl" The Nurse said, leading Tonraq to his wife.

"What did you name her my love?" Tonraq asked his wife.

"She will be called, Korra".

(Epilogue)

Zuko and Sokka gave the White Lotus the request that Avatar Aang had asked on his deathbed, and they immediatly went out in search of the Avatar, they would have come too, but age had slowed Sokka down, and Zuko had his duties to the Fire Nation. After Four Years Katara, Sokka and Zuko received news that a little girl in the Southern Water Tribe named Korra had become the Avatar. Sokka and Katara decided to return to the South Pole to train her in Waterbending, Zuko would have come to teach her Firebending, but others of the White Lotus took the job, and Zuko eventually agreed to stay at the Fire Nation. Korra quickly mastered the elements and Katara was shocked by her strength, and Sokka loved the new Avatar because she didn't stop him from eating his favorite foods, most of which were made out of meat. When Korra was six, Sokka passed away, but Katara would live on to see her progress, and Zuko eagerly waited on the throne for the Avatar to come to the Fire Nation, no longer young enough to travel alone. He knew he would meet her one day, and she would carry on Aang's Legacy well.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bloodbenders

**_The Bloodbenders_**

Her skills were known now, and Hama was once again back in prison, she had expected to escape, at first she was in a dry metal cell as usual, but she would not be broken, and she would not be beaten. Before the Full Moon could grant her it's unique powers she was moved to another cell, deep in the Fire Nation capital, in the high secruity Boiling Rock Prison. The war was over, The Fire Nation had been defeated, but Hama found herself ultimately defeated herself. Someone named "The Mechanist" had eingeered her special cell, waterbending proof, but she grinned in the face of irony, for no cell could contain her true power. Her power to enforce her will on others.

Months passed, the guards must have known of her skills, that Katara was clever, if no one was around to bloodbend, she could not force her escape, she just patiently waited for another way out, but none came. Her legacy would die with her, it was true, she had taught Katara how to bloodbend, but she would not continue or teach anyone this art, she had to have a fresh start, with one who was willing to enforce his will on others, one who had no qualms about control, one who would be more than willing to continue the art and power of bloodbending to the rest of the world, and after twenty-five long years, Hama found her student. A waterbender jailed for crimes against Republic City and leader of the Red Monsoons, Yakone.

The guards were fool enough to jail them together, every full moon when the guards were gone she would teach Yakone the art of bloodbending, and unlike Katara he reveled it's power, ready to enforce his will. Hama had suceeded in creating the next bloodbending master. Then she enstated the next part of her plan, she engaged in a fight with Yakone, and Yakone was moved to another cell, he promised that he would escape himself, and then free her.

It was one full year after Yakone was imprisoned, he attacked the guards and escaped the cell, she could feel it in her blood that Yakone had suceeded, and withing minutes she was realized from her cell, together they attacked the guards and escaped the prison cell. At a campsite a few days later she congratulated Yakone.

"Thank you for helping me, Yakone" Hama told him. "You have progressed far more than I ever dreamed, now will get revenge on Katara for the years I spent in prison. For the years I was...GAHHH". She couldn't believe her eyes, without the help of a full moon, the man was tossing Hama around like a ragdoll.

"How?" Hama asked. "HOW DARE YOU!". She tried to fight back, but her bloodbending was not strong enough, she fought for as long as she could, but Yakone's grip was too strong, and then he closed his hands like a fist. Hama fell quicker than she was put under his control, and her dead body hit the ground with a thud.

"My power is beyond your comprehension, old hag" Yakone said, laughing. "I am the greatest bloodbender, and only my legacy is worthy of this great skill". Yakone looked out at the landscape of Republic City and grinned. "So. Revenge on the Avatar and his puny wife. It would be my pleasure".

**If you watch Out of the Past you pretty much know what happens next, but I just thought linking the two would be nice. Hama is the only logical source from which Yakone could have learned Bloodbending. If you disagree, please comment in the reviews. If not, please comment in the reviews. Thank you. Also check out Jokermask18. He has a Korra Story that is going along nicely. **


	11. Chapter 11: Short Story Update

_**Story Update: July 2012**_

_**Alright, I had a schedule for my stories but my imagination interrupts ideas and creates new ones very frequent because I'm the kind of person that never stops thinking about stuff like this. I just wanted to give you guys a little preview of the future. **_

_**This month I will do one more short story series, finish up the Mako & Bolin story and then write a 4-Part Series on what happened after Legend of Korra Book 1 (If that works out well, I might consider writing my own version of Book 2). After that I will Take a Hiatus until around August 3-5. I will return then to my Amon Story and rarily upload a short story until around Late-August-Mid-September when I will finish the Amon Series (Which has nothing to do with any of my other stories, think of it as a "What if Amon told the truth about his mask?" story. Everything I write in the Short Story Board and my new stories after the Amon Story is all "TheStoryWizard Canon". Don't worry, many more good stories coming this month, and when I return to this in September, well, lets just say that I've barely scratched the surface of the Past and Future of the Avatar World. **_

**:) **

**Thank you, **

**TheStoryWizard **

**P.S. See Korra Stories by JokerMask18 (who has supported by stories well over the last few months) and review them too, my stories won't ever stop coming. New short stories subjects every week (especially after September) And longer stories eventually as well. **

**Stay tuned for...**

**Amon Story (12 chapters so far, many more in August) **

**And possible Korra/Aang Crossover of Timelines (Subject to change, but if I decided to write this it will be in September of October)**

**And my Big-One, I'm hoping it will be my Greatest Masterpeice and my longest story yet. **

**Avatar: Orgins (Coming 2013). **


	12. Chapter 12 The Search Part 1: Treason

_**The Search Part 1: Treason**_

**I've decided that I could not fit an Aftermath of Korra into a short story, that subject is off for now, I may return to it later as a full story. This instead will be my 4 part monthly special, and I will go on hiatus after this. **

**Note: I know in the finale, this conversation essentially happened before the last scenes, but in my version this happens after the last scenes, it makes a lot more sense to me. Two Years after the last scenes to be exact. **

Zuko knew his father would be able to answer his questions, so that night he went to go pay Ozai a little visit in his small, dark cell. The guards could no longer question his presence in the dungeouns, for he had the authority to go wherever he wished, he was the Fire Lord, nothing was in question anymore.

"I should be grateful that the new Fire Lord has 'honored' me with his presence in my lowly prison cell" Ozai spat his son, half-mockingly, awaiting his response with the shadow of cold fire in his heart, a half-smirk playing around his lips. "Have the pressures of being the most powerful person in the Fire Nation already cracked you? Come crawling back daddy for help? I always knew you were weak".

"Not this time" Zuko told him. "I have a question for you. You WILL answer it, and you WILL help me".

"And what if I don't?" Ozai asked. "Going to kill me? No, I don't think so. The Avatar wouldn't appreciate his little puppet tugging at his strings now would he?".

"I am no puppet!" Zuko yelled at his father, sparks flying from his fists. "And I'm not here to listen to you mock me, I won't to know something". He glared at his father, pronouncing every syllable as harshly as he could "WHERE IS MY MOTHER?".

For a minute, Ozai said nothing, but he turned to face his son, his face going from a smirk to straight, only then did he answer his son. "Your mother was banished seven years ago, I do not know or care where she is at". He said nothing else, but Zuko didn't move, he clearly wanted to know more.

"Why are you still here?" Ozai asked. "I told you the truth, I have no idea where your mother is, now GET OUT MY SIGHT!".

"You don't have the authority over me any more" Zuko said simply. "If you don't know where she is now, tell me what happened the night that she left". Ozai raised an eyebrow. "EXACTLY what happened the night she left".

Ozai took a deep breath. "Fine, you want to know more about what happened to your mother, come back tommorow and I will tell you".

Zuko glared at his father, but nodded as he walked off, half defeated, but knowing that he would eventually get his answer.

"And bring Tea".

(Later That Day)

The gaang had not been able to cheer Zuko up lately, and he knew that they would not approve of him having a conversation with his father, so he didn't tell them.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Aang asked, beating Sokka in Pai Sho again, to which Sokka facepalmed and Aang grinned.

"It's nothing, Aang" Zuko told him. "I did a lot of...paperwork today, that's all". He walked off and Aang shrugged. "Okay".

"Theres something Zuko isn't telling us" Toph said. "It's like he's not telling the whole truth, I think he did a lot more than paperwork yesterday".

"He's the Fire Lord" Sokka said, setting the board up again. "What do you expect?".

"I know what I expect" Aang said. "I'm going to kick your butt again".

"What is Zuko up to now?" Katara asked. "I thought he was done lying to us, sometimes I wonder if he's really changed all that much".

"Oh no" Iroh told them all, very wisely. "Zuko has changed much, but as the Fire Lord his job can sometimes be a stressful one. But as he grows and matures for the better, so will the Fire Nation".

"I suppose your right" Katara agreed. "But should we be worried about Zuko".

"The choice is in your own hands, all of you are old enough to make your own decisons, you have proven that by ending the war by yourselves, and hard work and resolve had ushered in a new era of peace in less than two years".

"It's settled then" Katara said. "Next time Zuko leaves, we sneak out and find out where he's going".

(The Next Day)

Zuko had brought tea to his father, the guards gave him strange looks, but did not question the Fire Lords actions.

"You have returned, as I thought you would" Ozai told him. "This tea is delicous, but could you heat it up for me? Without my Firebending I cannot do so myself".

Zuko almost roared in rage, but he thought better of himself and did as his father said. "So let's start this over Father, what happened that night?"

"Well, it was seven years ago...

(Seven Years Ago)

"You dare ask me to betray Iroh? My first born? I should execute you right on the spot, but I won't. You need to be punished severly, you must kill your first-born, Zuko. That will only be the beginning of your pain, now get out of my sight".

"But Father..." Ozai started, the elderly Fire Lord rose from is throne and created a tornado of fire, something that few are capable of.

"I said...GET OUT MY PRECENSE! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS THRONE ROOM!".

Ozai smirked, he didn't mind killing Zuko at all. His sister, Azula would make a much better heir to the throne, the throne that would be his, because he would wait. After Azulon died, he would murder Iroh, he would be Fire Lord Ozai, and all would bow.

He snuck in his sons room. Good. He was asleep, this would be painless for him, fire raced from his finger tips as he prepared to deal an instant killing blow to his onlyu song.

"Ozai!" Ursa asked, as she had walked into the room to check on her son, he had not been feeling well that day. "What are you doing".

"What must be done dear" Ozai said. "Now leave, I do not want to hurt you".

"And you think hurting Zuko is fine?" Ursa asked, pulling her husband away from their sleeping child. "This is not needed, I don't care what your ambitions are. I don't care if this gets you the throne. I don't want you to do this".

"Father does" Ozai told him. "Iroh is weak, he does not deserve his birthright, but Father disagrees, he always disagrees".

"Prince Ozai" Ursa said, kissing him. "You have enough power already, you do not need to kill your son to gain more".

"But I do' Ozai told her, grinning evilly. "If I do not kill him, father will kill ME". He once again tried to deal the blow to his son, but Ursa threw herself in the way, and Ozai couldn't do it. He loved her too much.

"Get out of my way, love" Ozai told her. "I have another child, Azula wil not be harmed".

"I don't want you to harm Zuko or Azula" Ursa said, crying. "I would do anything to protect my precious Zu-Zu".

"Anything?" Ozai asked, his grin becoming wider, Ozai had a plan. And Ursa was perfect for it.

That Night, Azulon was killed in his sleep, Ursa wrote a note that was in an almost perfect copy of the Fire Lord's messy handwriting, his last will and testemant, then she was caught.

"You are arrested for murdering the Fire Lord" one of the guards said. "And you will stand trial the day after Iroh's coronation".

"Actually" Ozai said, reading the fact note. "Father's will says otherwise. He says that I will be the new Fire Lord, and I am to be crowned immediatly".

"What of your wife sir".

"Ursa" Ozai said, faking a tear. "How could you, you killed my father. You monster. BANISH HER!".

"As you wish, my lord".

(Present Day)

"That day I became Fire Lord" Ozai told him. "Although it broke my heart to see the only woman I truly loved be banished, it was the only logical choice. I do not know what happened after that".

"Your lying" Zuko replied. "You never loved anyone, and you love to banish members of your own family".

"Now, Zuko. Do you you honestly think I would make up that many details. You know for yourself most of the story is true" Ozai laughed as his son left the prison cells, there was someone who did know where his beloved Ursa was, and Zuko would find her.

**Sorry It took so long, the next chapter will be up tommorow. Just to confirm this will be a 4-Part Series, and my last story for this month. **


	13. Chapter 13 The Search Part 2: Discovery

Zuko left the prison and proceeded home, he had gotten no useful information from his father, he had known nothing except what he was already told, halfway back to the palace he was stopped by the rest of the gaang.

"Nice night for a walk, isn't it Zuko?" Katara asked. "Where have you been, off having tea with your father. Planning to turn on us again?".

"No" was the only thing Zuko could think of to say. "No, not at all you see...".

"Oh" Sokka said sarcastically. "So you were just having a nice playdate with daddy where you had tea and scones and sugary happyland baskets?". Everyone looked at Sokka strangely when he said this. "What? I have strange thoughts".

"We don't want to see you going off to see Ozai again" Aang said strictly.

"Yeah" Toph said. "Twinkletoes is right, he's so evil it could rub off on you".

"I can almost feel the evil from here" Sokka said. "I'm not kidding, that guy is just bad news".

"He can't harm anyone" Zuko assured them. "Aang took his firebending, I just had some things to ask him".

"Like what?" asked Katara. "Hey Dad, I want to know how to be an evil firelord like you?".

"You don't understand" Zuko said. "I need to find my mother".

"Oh" Katara said, calming down. "But what makes you think your father could help you".

"Because he was the last person that was with her before she went away" Zuko told her. "But he said he only knew that she was banished, and not where she went".

"He could be lying" Sokka pointed out. "Evil people lie all the time, like your sister she...nevermind". Zuko just glared at him, and walked off.

"Well that wasn't very nice of you, Sokka" Katara yelled at her brother.

"Hey" Sokka argued. "You were the one that got all in Zuko's face about him visiting Ozai"

"Uhh, guys" Toph pointed out. "I know I can't see, but I'm prety sure thats what we all did". A 3 way argument began and Aang just walked off, best not to get into the middle of a argument with Katara involved, it would not end well.

(Zuko's chambers)

"Calm down, Zuko" Mai told him. "Everything's going to be just fine, I'm sure you can find your mom on your own. You don't need Ozai's help".

"Father wasn't any help anyway" Zuko said, sitting down on his bed. "I'm no closer to finding mom then I was when she left".

"Don't worry about it" Mai said. "You're going to be fine, besides. Your friends can help you find her". She turned off the light. "Now lets try to get some sleep"

(The Next Day)

Zuko had left early on some sort of important business trip, but everyone knew in went in search of his mother, they check Ozai's cell to see if Zuko had shown up.

"My weak excuse for a son was not here today" Ozai spat. "But he was here yesterday, he asked some very intresting things, but it doesn't concern you".

"We'll see what concerns us" Katara glared in the former Fire Lord's direction. "Now tell us what he said, and everything you know".

"Your a persisent little girl, very well, I will tell you and your friends what Zuko has gotten himself into..."

(Zuko's Travels)

He searched the Fire Nation capital far and wide, but there was no sign of her, the colonies near by didn't have anyone that fit the description either, he had taken Appa just to get around faster, he hoped that the rest of the gaang wouldn't be too upset with him over a move like this, his journey was important, and with the only two dragons in the world very far off, Appa was the fastest source of flying Zuko had avaliable.

"I know your not used to carrying just me" Zuko told the sky bison, to which he got a half-worried roar. "I'm not going to respond to that".

Zuko landed in many places, but only one place had seen Ursa, and they hadn't seen her in years, finding his mother was harder than finding a needle in a haystack with a blindfold on and both hands tied behind his back, but he knew he would do it, after four days he stopped in Ba Sing Se.

"Fire Lord Zuko" Kuei said, smiling. "It is a great honor for you to visit us, tell me. What has brought the ruler of the Fire Nation back to my great kingdom".

"I'm looking for my mother" Zuko told him. "I have searched a long time, and I have had no luck".

"Bosco is a good tracker" Kuei offered. "He could help you find anything".

"Thanks" Zuko said. "But I know better trackers and for that we'd need a scent. I haven't seen my mother for seven years".

"I hope you find her soon" Kuei said. "For now you can have one of the spare rooms, with Long Feng gone I haven't had any use for it anyhow".

"Thanks" Zuko said again. "Good night your majesty".

"You too, Fire Lord".

(A few more days later)

Zuko decided that in order to find his mother, he would have to go to another source for information. The only person that could have seen Ursa's flight with their own eyes, this person was in the heart of the Fire Nation, imprisoned in the Boiling Rock Mental Wing, it took him almost a week to get their, but when he did The Warden didn't question his arrival, and he was quickly brought in.

The security at the Boiling Rock had been upgraded thanks to The Mechanist it held some of the worst criminals the world had to offer: Hama the bloodbending witch, General Fong who tried to force Aang into the Avatar State, Admiral Chan a man who was extremely loyal to Fire Lord Ozai and tried to kill Zuko, and last but not least the one he needed to talk to.

As he entered the cell, he heard a playful laugh, and the one inside stared directly at Zuko, her eyes almost seeming to burn through his robes, the clothes underneath, the body, the bone, and the soul itself.

"You want to know where mommy is...don't you Zu-Zu?"

**I posted this a little early, so Part 3 will be up by Tommorow. Enjoy **


	14. Chapter 14 The Search Part 3: Azula

_**The Search Part 3: Azula**_

"Yes I do" Zuko said, glaring into the cell himself. "And you will tell me everything I need to know".

"Oh fine" Azula told him. "I was up that night, I wanted to see if daddy would really kill you. He tried of course, but mommy got in the way. So they made an agreement, and mommy killed grandpa. Then mommy ran away and daddy became Fire Lord. That's the story".

"Your not telling me everything" Zuko said back. "I can tell".

Azula sighed. "You're no fun, Zu-Zu. Fine, Mommy came to me, she told me she was going away. Not that I cared, then she kissed daddy goodbye. She said she was going to Omashu, one of the most secure places in the world from The Fire Nation. Daddy cried all night, not that I cared about that either. Afterwards, Daddy changed, instead of being simply power hungry he became something more, something sinister. A change for the better in my opinion".

"Your not making any sense" Zuko told her. "Mother is in Omashu?".

"That's what I just said dum-dum" Azula mocked her older brother. "Now get going, I don't have all day to comb my hair". She combed away at her hair, now looking almost normal, she seemed more sinister herself, and Zuko left. To tell the truth he fled, Azula scared him more than ever. She was up to something, he could tell.

(A Week later, Fire Nation Capital)

Zuko landed back home on Appa, nobody liked that he had taken the only mode of flying far away, but they were glad he returned. However, they weren't sure of the information Azula provided.

"Your sister is pretty good at lying" Sokka pointed out. "This could be a trap to set you up".

"Azula is in prison, she can't do anything to any of us" Zuko told them. "Today Appa rests, tommorow we go to Omashu. I'm not taking any chances".

"Which why we're coming with you" Aang said. "For extra security".

"Yeah" Toph said. "Azula is a sly one, she even fooled me a few times".

"Azula fools everyone" Zuko agreed. "But your not coming with me".

"The hell were not" a dry, slightly emotionless voice said.

"Mai?".

"Were all worried about you, Zuko" Mai insisted. "So were all coming with you, whether you like it or not".

Zuko blushed, but he wasn't going to argue with Mai, the next day they all boarded Appa and headed for Omashu.

"I haven't seen Bumi in two years" Aang said. "He'll be glad to see us all. Just don't expect him to have too much food".

"Ahh fooey" Sokka said. "I remember him, he forced me to eat meat without skin and then encased me in rock candy".

"That's rough buddy" Zuko said half jokingly.

It took them a few more days to get to Omashu, three whole weeks had passed since his conversation with Ozai, and the group landed in the middle of Omashu, unfouranetly for the man who was selling cabbages at the exact place where the bison rested his tail.

"AHH!" The man screamed. "MY CABBAGES!". He glared at Team Avatar as they headed for Bumi's palace, the guards let them in and King Bumi smiled.

"Welcome. Welcome, Team Avatar" Bumi said, laughing. "I have made a feast just for you. I also made a play pin for Momo". The lemur tilted his head before running around in it, not finding anything, and flew off. "Oh well, it was worth a try, anywhoo. What are you here for?".

"Were looking for my mother" Zuko told him. "I was told she fled to Omashu seven years ago".

"Seven years ago eh?" Bumi asked. "A lot happened in seven years, but I'll see what I can do. What is your mothers name?".

"Ursa" Zuko replied.

"Ahh yes, Ursa" Bumi said, thinking. "That name is familiar. Well, she was in Omashu, but she hasn't been for a long time".

"Why not?" Zuko asked. "Where did she go".

"When your sister came and took over, I surrendered. But before I did that, Ursa left Omashu fearing the Fire Nation would find her and arrest her for her crimes".

"What crimes?" Aang asked. "What did she do".

"She killed my Grandfather" Zuko told him. "She killed Grandfather and made a fake will that said father would have the thrown instead of my uncle. She did it to protect me, and then she left".

"You never told us the whole story" Katara said.

"I didn't think I had to" Zuko said. "It's not a story I like telling".

"So where did Ursa go after that?" Aang asked.

"I saw her flee south" Bumi said. "My guess is she went to one of the smaller Earth Kingdom cities that are more secluded from the outside world, for the Fire Nation could not take what it couldn't find".

"A wise woman" Mai said. "She always was. Don't worry, Zuko. We'll find your mother".

"You can stay here for the night" Bumi offered. "Tommorow you can search for your mother. Guards, show them to the Good Chamber".

"Of course your highness" one of the guards said.

The Next Day, the gaang left and searched many small Earth Kingdom cities, but none of them had seen Ursa in some time, they had reported her fleeing the city upon sight of the Fire Nation, she was a wanderer who never stayed in one place for too long. They had absoluetly no luck until a hooded woman came up to them at a shop one day.

"You looking for Ursa?" The Woman asked, in a slightly familiar voice that didn't exactly sound like it should have been deep, but it was. "I saw her leave here just a few days ago, she went through the woods here".

"How do we know we can trust you?" Zuko asked. "You won't even show us your face".

"Do you want to find your mother or not, Fire Lord Zuko" the woman asked, leading them on into the forest. They followed her trail for hours with no luck.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Toph asked. "And you better tell us the truth, I can tell if your lying".

"Oh this is definetily the right way" the hooded woman said, seeing a burnt stick on the path. "A firebender was here. That could have only been her".

"Something isn't right" Zuko realized. "We're following some sort of trail but there aren't any footprints".

"Everything else leads to the fact that see was here" Sokka said. "Burnt sticks are a good sign of firebenders".

"And she's telling the truth" Toph said. "I can feel it, no irregular heartbeat whatsoever".

"Maybe she firebending rocketed" Sokka suggested. "Kind of like what Azula does sometimes".

"Yeah" Zuko said, staring at the stick for a few seconds falling behind the group. "Something that Azula does". He caught up with the group about a minute later, and they set up camp for the night, the hooded woman staying on the far end. In the morning they picked up the trail, finding another abandoned campsite and a few footprints, but mostly only a small hint that anyone had ever traveled it. Eventually they reached a clearing.

"Strange" Sokka said. "The trail ends here".

"Isn't there another way of saying that?" Mai asked.

"Yeah" Aang agreed. "I just can't get it off the top of my head".

"Hmm" Zuko thought for a moment. "A more technical term for something like this" he turned to their guide. "You have any ideas, mam"

"Yes" the woman threw her hood off. "It's called...a DEAD END, brother".

**Things are about to go down, only one part left. What will happen? **


	15. Chapter 15 The Search Part 4: Found

_**The Search Part 4: Found**_

Azula smirked, she may have been overpowered and outmatched, but she could outwit her foes fairly easily, she always did, Sokka was knocked out fairly easily with one simply kick (she wasn't going to waste her firebending on that fool), and Toph was downed quickly by burning her feet. If she couldn't "see" with her feet, she stumbled around and fell to the ground.

Katara, Mai, Zuko and Aang still stood in her way, but she had evened the odds a bit, this wouldn't be an easy fight, but it wouldn't be impossible. "Hello, you don't look very happy to see me Zu-Zu, why is that".

"Oh I think you know why" Mai said, pulling a throwing star from her pocket "I've been waiting for this for a long time" within a few throws Azula was pinned to a tree, but surprisingly her firebending breath melted the metal and Azula stood triumphant, blasting Mai to the ground, she too was too weak to get up.

Fire, Water, Earth blasts coming at her all at once, but light on her feet, Azula managed to dodge these, lightning bolts felling Katara and the Avatar, leaving her face to face with Zuko.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time" Azula grinned, no holding back, the largest blast of blue fire ever created was barely able to be blocked by Zuko, Azulas rage building as she struggled to find a way to kill her brother, the fire turning from blue to white and the heat in the air knocking Zuko to the ground.

"Time to die, brother" Azula said, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to a tree, everyone closed their eyes as the fire, blue-white in both rage and accomplishment for the Fire Lord's sister. "The Fire Nation can do without you, destroy the legacy your ancestors build. Tch Tch, father would be ashamed of you oh well. I'll take care of you for him".

"You don't want that" Zuko said, sweating in the heat of the fire. "You want the throne for yourself".

"Very observant" Azula smirked. "Now die...as you should have many years ago".

Azula tried to kill her brother, but no fire came out, she tried again. Nothing. Again, just a small spark of red fire, nothing enough to harm Zuko in the slightest.

"What is the meaning of this!" Azula yelled, angrily trying to kill her brother. "Ty-Lee where are you hiding. I'LL MURDER YOU!".

"I'm not Ty-Lee" a woman's voice said, coming from the bushes, holding her hands up. "I'm your mother".

Zuko may have been injuried, but he raised to embrace his mother, seeing her for the first time in seven years. "I missed you, Mom. The war's over. You can come home now".

"Over?" Ursa asked. "Yes, I heard about that, and I heart about Azula" she turned to face her daughter. "You should be ashamed of yourself, trying to kill your brother, and his friends". Azula tried to strike her, but she couldn't do it.

"What is this?" Azula hissed. "What did you do to me, Mother!" she spat the last word, as if it meant nothing to her, and it didn't, if she stood in her way, titles didn't matter anymore.

"You will harm nobody" Ursa said calmly. "Your firebending is being redirected, I can tell when your going to strike. You've changed, Azula".

"NO" Azula spat. "I was always like this mother, you just never undestood. I was always the stronger one".

"Not today, Azula" Ursa frowned. "You've lost your mind, your rage has turned you into the weak one". Azula's swung at her mother but nothing happened, Aang got up and proceeded over to Azula.

"What?" Azula asked. "What is going on now". Zuko grabbed his sister and forced her to sit down, Aang placed a hand on Azula's forehead.

"NOOOO!" Azula yelled, crying a river of tears. "I will NOT go the same way as father, I will NOT".

Aang's eyes glowed

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Azula screamed. "I'M A PRINCESS...I RULE YOU!".

"Not anymore" Zuko told her. "Now you have to live under a new Fire Nation. Father wanted a new world to rise from the ashes, and it will. After a Hundred Years of war and sufering, a new era of peace will rises from the ashes of the destruction you and others in my family have caused".

Aang let go of Azula's forehead and she fell over, crying, throwing a tantrum. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!. I WON'T...YOU WON'T...NO!".

"It's over, Azula" Zuko said. "No more lies, No more trickery, No more using your powers to opress everyone. Peace will reign, you have been defeated".

Azula was taken on Appa back to the prison, where she would stay for the rest of her life now, and Zuko was reunited with his mother.

"We can go home now, to the Fire Nation" Zuko said. "I'm the Fire Lord, I have the power to unbanish you".

"Thank you, Zuko" Ursa said. "But I prefer to travel, I'll visit the palace some time". She hugged her son, and kissed him on the cheek. "It's so good to know this war is over and you are all okay. I see you again one day, my little Zu-Zu. I promise".

When they got back home, everyone was more at peace, a year later Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Mai and Zuko had a triple wedding, a few months later children were on their way. Everything was peaceful, and a new world would soon be created, one without wars, where peace would reign for many years.

The End

**Although White Fire is not technically owned, I got the idea from JokerMask18 so I'm giving him the credit where it's due. I will on hiatus from story writing until August 5th (I will still leave reviews)**

**Be sure to check out My Mother (Shellycat)'s story at **

**Books:Redwall:Oz of the North Lands. It's a great story and she would appreciate a review.**

**Also check out storys by Jokermask18 and FlutFlutFlyer both are very talented writers.**

**See you in August, **

**TheStoryWizard **

**signing out (for now) **


	16. Chapter 16: Story Update II

**Fanfiction Stories Update 2 **

**I will not be returning to my Avatar storys until August 5th, but I would like to tell you that I have begun plans for my future Avatar Storys.**

**In September I will begin a Trilogy about the Earth Kingdom Avatar after Korra (The 2nd one in November and the 3rd one in January) **

**I will update my short storys whenever I feel the need to. **

**In March 2013 I will begin a story called Avatar: Orgins about the First Avatar. **

**Vote for what Element the First Avatar should be native to. Voting Closes on Election Day 2012 and the voting notice will be posted at the beginning of every Avatar Story Chapter I do. **

**Thank You,**

**TheStoryWizard**

**P.S. See you on August 5th. **


	17. Chapter 17: Burning Rocks Part 2

**Burning Rocks: Part 2**

**Also Updating Tales of the Avatar World. Burning Rocks Part 3 either tommorow or next month depending on how I feel about writing new ideas. I'm pretty much booked for August but if you have any ideas for September it would be appreciated.**

**I am writing an Avatar: Orgins story in March. I started a voting poll recently to decide what the First Avatar's native element would be. Closes on Election Day 2012. **

**The Vote currently stands at**

**Firebender: 1**

**Airbender: 1**

**Waterbender: 1 **

**Energybender: 0**

**Non-Bender: 0 **

**Keep up the voting, the tables could turn at any minute. **

For four years, the boys worked with the Triple Threats. They would steal money from people off the streets, guard precious documents with their lifes, anything to keep them alive and away from orphanages they would do. Shady Shin had become their main dealer, and was really the nicest of the triads, everyone else would try to squeeze the life out of the kids for breathing the wrong way. Lightning Bolt Zolt himself hated the kids.

"There rats off the streets" Zolt had said. "They belong in an orphanage or hell, my choice. Unless of course, there of USE to me". He had laughed, giving the young chidren menial task and dirty looks whenever he could. Today he gave them a job that he was sure would get rid of them, for good. He had bad enough trouble with the Agni Kais, he didn't need stray kids.

"Alright you two" Zolt told them. "I need you to transport this letter to the Triple Threat Sector in Ba Sing se. Sneak on the ferry as best you can and don't mess up. Got it? You mess up and I'll tan your hides and put them on my fireplace...and I'll find some way to keep you alive through the process.

10 year old Bolin was frightened. "Mako, he scares me" he said simply.

Mako was 12, he was afraid to admit anything scared him, but it did. "Don't worry, Bro. I've got your back. If he tries to kill us I'll be right behind you".

"Really?"

"Really, now lets go send that letter to Ba Sing Se, Zolt says they need it".

They managed to get on the ferry but no sooner had it taken off then one of the passengers noticed the two without their parents.

"Where are your parents, kid?" the woman asked, staring down at him suspociously, clad in her metal suit Mako knew who she was. The Cheif of Police, Lin Beifong.

"Umm...I'm his father" Mako said in a deep voice. "Now we really must be going" he turned away and walked off but Lin stopped them.

"Stop!" Lin said in a very demanding tone. "I call tell you children are lying, why are you on the ferry without your parents?".

"Our parents are dead, mam" Bolin said, he was so scared he was hiding behind Mako. "Please dont hurt us".

"I'm not going to hurt you" Lin said, taking the document from Bolin. "I would like to know what this is however". She read the document and immediatly picked up the kids and went back to headquarters.

In the brig, they were told that they carried illegial documents connecting them with the Triads, luckily Toza had bailed them out. He never looked more angry with the kids, but loved them anyway.

"Listen kids" Toza said. "I don't want you running around with that gang anymore".

"They'll hurt us if we don't" Bolin said, crying.

As it turned out, Zolt hurt Mako and Bolin anyway, causing so much pain they tried to leave, but everytime they attempted to leave, they were punished severely.

"Once a Triad, always a Triad" Zolt would say. "Even if I don't like you, you stay. When you're 16...then I'll kill you".

Two years passed, Mako was now 14 and Bolin 12.

"You ready, bro?" Mako asked his brother, creating a small spark of lightning in his hand, he learned from watching Zolt.

"Always" Bolin said, smiling. His Earthbending had improved and it was sure he could defend himself, they went to face Zolt only to find that he was expecting them.

"Well, well, well" Zolt said, getting up from his chair. "Ready to get burned again".  
"Not this time, Zolt" Mako said. "This time we win".

**Good so Far. Everything will Culminate in Part 3 soon enough. More of this or another Series tommorow. Stay Tuned**


	18. Chapter 18: Burning Rocks Part 3

**Avatar Orgins vote currently stands at **

**1. Airbender- In the Lead with 2 votes.**

**2. Firebender- Takes a whopping second place with 1 vote.**

**3. Waterbender- Seems to hang in with 1 vote.**

**4. Earthbender- Nobody wants to see an Earth Kingdom Avatar?  
5. Energybender- Judging by the age, I would expect this to have more votes.**

**6. Non-Bender- Apparently, nobody likes this? Did Amon take your bending?**

**Burning Rocks Part 3**

"Not this time" Mako said. "This time we win".

A smirk came across the face of Zolt as he laughed. "You dare to challenge me? You are not ever the best I have in my gang you cannot hope to defeat me" he generated large amounts of lightning only to find out that Mako was able to redirect it.

"I'm not in your gang anymore" Mako said, smirking. "Consider this our resignation". Together with Bolin he was on the offense, it was hard to face the entire Triad but not impossible. The moment came when Zolt engulfed the room in blue flames, making everyone other than the two brothers flee, Zolt laughed almost insanely as red flames and rocks connected with his blue flames and lightning, Zolt had learned much from observing Azula's style in history books, as well as others.

"He can shoot blue flames!" Bolin yelled. "Blue Flames!".

A torrent of the blue flames followed the boys across the room as they tried to escape, slowly losing conciousness until severeal streams of water put out the fire. Zolt was knocked down by a rock weight filled with water. When the smoke cleared it revealed Toza, their old friend and guardian.

Toza had rented an apartment in the attic of the pro-bending arena, but he stayed in the gym most of the time. Over the next couple of months they learned that Toza used to be quiet an accomplished pro-bender himself.

"I was amazing 40 years ago, I was the captain of one of Republic Citys longest running pro-bending teams, The Downtown Water Dragons. We won the championship five times in our career, but we were humilatingly defeated by the Borcupines. After that we split up and all I have to remember of my glory days are worn out muscles, a few gold trophys...and Pabu".

The old fire ferret skidded around the room, and found it's perch on Bolin's neck.

"He seems to like you" Toza said, smiling. "You can keep him if you want".

"Can you make us a pro-bending team too?" Bolin asked.

"I would love to be your coach. But you have to be 15 to pro-bend. You'll have to wait. Mako on the other hand...".

"I'll wait too" the firebender said. "We need all the training we can get and theirs no way I'm leaving my Bro out of this.

Three years pasted and Toza trained them well, his grandson Hasook had agreed to form a team, and in honor of Pabu they named their team The Fire Ferrets, they signed up to participate in the years events, but were laughed at my most of the competitors.

"Don't worry, you three" Toza smirked. "The Underdog's win when nobody is expecting it. If they don't know your strengths and weaknesses, they can't stop you. Now go out there and show them who's boss".

"Let's do it" Mako said with a smirk and the three donned their suits, the announcer called them in and the battle was beginning before they even knew it.

"Shiro Shinobi here welcoming you to another Pro-Bending match, and this season we have a special treat for ya folks. Rookies, straight from Toza's training room itself. The Fire Ferrets".

Their were a few cheers, but almost everyone was booing, still Bolin couldn't help but look as most of the girls blushed when they saw Bolin, he was so distracted that the opposing teams waterbender knocked him off, Mako and Hasook looked back and they were knocked back to Zone 3. Mako fell off and Hasook quickly followded.

"It's not looking good for the Fire Ferrets, after 30 seconds, Round 1 goes to the Ember Island Dragon Bisons. Not a very good first impression folks, and the Dragon Bisons were only rookies last year. Runner Ups for the Wolfbats title they nearly won, the Fire Ferrets need to seriously up their game if they plan to win".

Bolin made sure not to get distracted, launching disks at the Dragon Bison Waterbender he barely managed to knock him straight from Zone 2 to the outfield, causing him to fall, Mako was however taken out, leaving only Hasook and Bolin to finish off. They fared miserably as the Firebender's flames knocked them off balance enough to send them flying into the water.

"Round 2 goes to the Ember Island Dragon Bisons"

"I don't think we can do this" Hasook said. "Look at them, they won the first two rounds already, we'd need a knockout".

"We can do this" Mako said, looking at his teammates and holding his shoulder. "If we concentrate and work together".

And so they did, Mako's firebending sent the other firebender off the course, and the waterbender sent Bolin back to Zone 3, but Hasook countered with a blow that knocked the waterbender into the drink, and the earthbender managed to knock Hasook off. Bolin and Mako faught back and the Earthender was thrown off.

"Round 3 goes to the Fire Ferrets"

"Incredible turn out by the newbies" Shiro said. "But can the Fire Ferrets secure a knockout victory in Round 4?. The anticipation is driving me off my seats, these are the most amazing rookies I've ever seen!"

Round 4 was eventful, and the result was a tie. Although the Fire Ferrets didn't win their first match they were confident that they would win next week, and they had captured the hearts of hundreds of fans, and Bolin had captured the hearts of a few girls.

"AHHH! I LOVE YOU BOLIN! AHHHH!" one of the girls in the stand screamed.

"You think I could bring her backstage some time?" Bolin asked.

"Nobody would be able to leave you two alone then" Hasook teased.

"No, Bro" Mako said. "We need to focus on training. We have another match soon".

And so they trained, and fought in matches, and although Hasook slowly grew away from his teammates, Mako and Bolin were persistent enough to continue their life-long dream. Pabu grew more fond of Bolin, and so did Bolin's fan girls. Toza grew a bit more grumpy over the next few months with all the extra company, but he got used to it. Mako and Bolin had come so far from their troubled childhood. Burning Rocks had forged them a grand future and a telling tale. Who knew what would lie ahead.

**The Burning Rocks Arc is over. I will be beginning another Arc Tommorow. Monday may be a Story that is really off. It will involve me meeting the Avatar and/or Korra characters in real life through some sort of dimensional warp. This is my Story will be updated Today or Tommorow and I will start doing shoutouts to my reviewers (Inspired by SilverOmega, thank you) **


	19. Chapter 19: Oak: Avatar of Earth

**You can still vote for the First Avatar's Orgins**

**Airbender: 2**

**Firebender: 1**

**Waterbender: 1**

**Earthender: 0**

**Energybender: 0**

**Non-Bender: 0**

**Oak: Avatar of Earth **

Seven Hundred Sixty Years before the Hundred Year war, the Avatar before Li was a strong Earthbender who would master the elements easily. In the quiet Earth Kingdom city of Balom, just south of Omashu lived a young boy named Oak. His parents had raised him well on the farm, and taught him everything he needed to know, although the boy didn't have a formal education, it was common back then to go with the knowledge that you inherited from your parents, the smartest would become scholars, average intelligence people would take on the jobs that made living neccesary, while the least intelligent would be peasents in the land. So it was in the Earth Kingdom in this day, and the 35th Earth King Krain ruled with an Iron Fist from Omashu.

So when Oak was sixteen and he learned of his idenity as the Avatar, he made it his goal to take down Krain's rule and restore the Earth Kingdom to it's formal glory days in the thousands of years before Krain came to be born.

The First Element Oak had to master was Fire, he journeyed to the farthest reaches of the Fire Nation, where the capital at the time was Ember Island, an island in the center of the only part of the world unoccupied by Krain. Prince Agni helped train Oak in the element, after three years he was a master of Fire.

Oak moved on to the Southern Air Temple, where he learned Airbending from Monk Bushi, who had taught 3 avatars before him. With Bushi's expert advice, Oak mastered airbending in six years.

Finally, he secretly snuck around looking for a Waterbending teacher, in both tribes he could not find one, but he stumbled across the Foggy Swamp Tribe, where he mastered Waterbending in less than a year.

After Ten Years, Oak returned home to discover that his home town of Balom had been destroyed on Krain's orders for not paying taxes, nobody had escaped alive and dead bodys were littered everywhere. Angered, Oak's rage caused him to enter into the Avatar State and it's power destroyed the remains of the town and took the walls of Omashu with it. Krain heard the earth shake and the elements spew from his palace and went to investigate. Surely enough, he came across the enraged Avatar, but unlike many foes of the avatar in past and future, he stood his ground.

The battle between Oak and Krain was legendary, that day the Earth Crumbled, volcanoes were put to to slumber, and what seemed like an endless wave of tyranny was blasted into oblivion after hours of fighting. Oak stood victorius.

After the battle, a canyon had formed on all sides of Omashu, and Krain's grandson Haru moved the Earth Kingdom capital to the larger city of Ba Sing Se, there he was the 36th Earth King, and the first to live in the impenetrable city.

Oak's journeys would continue, for a while nobody dared to upset the peace, Krain's subjects were forced out of the other 3 nations and back to Omashu, where there was chaos. To keep the peace, Oak agreed to be the 1st King of Omashu, a title he did not keep for long, a wise old man named Nathik became Omashu's 2nd King and Oak continued to travel.

When Oak was Forty Years Old, after fourteen years of making sure to keep the peace, he settled in Ba Sing Se and was married. Oak had a large family of six kids, but the peace didn't last long. Twelve Years passed and Prince Agni became the New Fire Lord, but his brother Kai wanted the throne to himself.

A Civil War ensued for Three Years, Agni and Kai fought grimly for the throne, until Kai won the war and took over the Fire Nation. When Oak was Sixty, Fire Lord Kai used the power of the comet to unleash a fury on the world, but Oak would have none of it. On that very day, the two battled and Kai nearly killed the Avatar, but Oak would ultimately kill Kai by throwing him off the highest tower in the Fire Nation. Kai's son, Prince Arew was peaceful and for many years nothing happened again.

Oak would outlived most of his loved ones, an attachment he couldn't let go. Bushi warned him about attachments, but Oak argued that as the Avatar he needed to have them. Oak never truly mastered the Avatar State, but was nevetheless able to keep peace. For a Hundred Years their were no fights, and on his One-Hundred and Sixtyeth birthday, the same day that Fire Lord Ember took the throne, Oak passed away, and Li was born in the new Fire Nation capital. The Cycle continued.

**You Like This One? I'll be doing more Avatars. References to the how future things got their names in awesome. I likely won't update Amon much, but this I will update daily. **


	20. Chapter 20: Ariel Part 1

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins Vote closes on Election Day 2012**

**Air: 2**

**Fire: 1**

**Water: 1**

**Earth: 0**

**Energy: 0**

**Non: 0**

**Ariel: Avatar of Water Part 1**

One Thousand Years before Aang, everything was right with the world, it did not seem like anything could possibly go wrong after so many years of peace under the previous Air Nomad Avatar, Avatar Tenzin. But one day, the leaders of the 4 nations were given a terrible omen. They were told that an evil thousands of years old would return to seek it's vegeance on the peaceful world, and that the Avatar must master the 4 elements and her own energy before her 20th Birthday or the world would be plunged into chaos. Four days later, a beautiful baby girl was born into the Water Tribe cheiftains arms, a baby he named Ariel.

As peace thrived, Ariel grew up in a quiet place, she had many friends and her family was always there for her, on her sixteenth birthday Ariel's father was visited by the Water Sages.

"Your daughter is the Avatar" they told her. "She must fulfill the prophecy and bring peace when this evil comes to pass". As much as it hurt him, the cheiftain had to let his daughter go, and a heartfelt goodbye was given before she went off to do her Avatar training.

The First Element Ariel had to master was Earth, so she traveled to Omashu and 2nd Earth Queen Vali taught her the element. It took Ariel less than a month, her tough attitude helping to fuel her energy for Earth Bending.

"Well done" Vali said. "Your legacy would be proud, you will make a great Avatar".

Ariel also mastered Fire well enough, when she was born, the comet passing by gave her extraordinary powers, within three years she had mastered Fire and crushed the tests as if they were nothing.

Ariel didn't really have trouble with Air either. Monk Bushi taught her well, as noted she was the first Avatar to have no trouble mastering all 3 elements. The Ancient Monk smiled at her.

"You have passed" Bushi said. "You are a fully realized Avatar and you are ready to face the great evils that threaten to befall the world".

Ariel didn't smile, she was worried now. "But what if my training was too rushed, what if I'm not powerful enough to stop whatever evil this is, what if...".

Bushi placed a finger on her mouth, signalling her to be quiet. "Shush child, from history and my own experience with Avatars before you I can tell you that no Avatar has ever failed at their job. They may not realize it, but they bring something to the world. Peace and balance, that your job. You will not fail".

"What if I can't do it alone?" Ariel asked, twirling the Water Tribe ribbons in her hair nervously.

Bushi sighed. "I have been around for centuries child, and some have been around longer than me. Their is no one alive my age who could help you, but using your Avatar powers you can enter the spirit world and search for three of power who can help you. Their is still more for you to learn, and you must master it all. Concentrate on your chi, and it's flow. Nothing else, and you will enter the Spirit World".

After a few minutes of doing just what Bushi said Ariel found herself in a lush forest with blue-white shining tree-tops, it was so beautiful she could not keep her eyes off of it. Looking into the sereneness she felt so much at home, she almost forgot why she was there.

"You like the view?" a voice asked, it was a very deep voice. Ariel had certainly not heard it before, and yet, it was immensly familiar. She turned around to see a man in traditional Air Temple robes, wearing a pair of glasses and he had so much facial hair his nose was barely visible.

"Who are you?" Ariel asked the man, though she might have already known the answer.

"I am you" the man simply said, a bit of a chuckle in his gruff yet benign voice. "I am Avatar Tenzin. Your predeccesor".

Ariel didn't know how to react except to embrace her predeccesor, she wanted to ask questions but nothing left her lips, but Tenzin nodded and guided her through the forest.

"Amazing is it not?" Tenzin asked. "The Sprit World is a wonderful thing, full of goodness and love, happiness and peace. But their some, the Dark Sprits who wish to take away that peace. One of them will attack the world if you are not their to stop it, but you are not ready to face him".

"Who is he?" Ariel asked. Truly afraid to know the answer.

"His name is Koh" Tenzin said. "Koh the Face Stealer, to defeat him you must master the Art of Energybending".

**Part 2 will be up very soon. It will be longer and have much more action. The other two sprits that help Ariel will be Part 2. **

**Note: Dark Sprits are adapted from the Black Sprits concept I got from SilverOmega01. Credit goes to that author, not me. Used with Permission. **


	21. Chapter 21: Ariel Part 2

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins Vote closes on Election Day 2012**

**Air: 2**

**Fire: 1**

**Water: 1**

**Earth: 0**

**Energy: 0**

**Non: 0**

**Ariel: Avatar of Water Part 2**

"WHATbending?" Ariel asked, afraid of someone called the facestealer and at the same time wandering what Tenzin was talking about.

"Energybending" Tenzin repeated himself. "It's a sacred nearly forgotten art that only the Avatar is allowed to master. You mustn't tell anyone about this art or you will cease to have the ability".

"How do I learn Energybending, if nobody but the Avatar knows it..and all the Avatar's are dead. How can I learn it?".

"No Avatar has learned it in millenia, it is forgotten" Tenzin said simply. "The only people that can teach you how to do it are the two energy spirits. Mask and Omega".

"Mask and Omega?" Ariel asked. "Where can I find them?".

"I do not know" Tenzin said. "The Wisdom Sprit would know, but you must only speak to him in short sentences, he doesn't take kindly to long chats".

Ariel nodded and she walked over to the monkey mediating on a rock, he opened one eye and looked around.

"Go away" he simply said. "I do not wish to chat with the Avatar, whether it is you, Tenzin, or any before him. Humans bore me".

"I need to find Mask and Omega" Ariel said. "Please?"

"Mask hides where the shiny thing goes...follow it" The Wisdom sprit said. "You will find Omega if you can find Mask, good day".

"But-"

"I said...GOOD...DAY!". Ariel walked off. "Stupid Avatar, now where was I...oh yes, ummmmmmmm...UMMMMMMMMM".

Ariel followed the sparkling circle until it reached a place so dark she could not see the fire she had used to make a light, but she felt the fire go out and light fill the area. A little girl smiled up at Ariel and beckoned for her to come.

"I don't have time to follow you" Ariel said. "I'm looking for Mask and Omega".

"I am Omega" the little girl grinned mischeviously. "Omega you have found, follow me and you will find Mask".

Ariel tried to keep up with Omega, but the girl just kept running at a faster speed then Ariel could handle, she ending up having use Airbending in the Avatar State to catch up with her. Omega was still there before Ariel, her white dress flowing in the wind.

"Hee hee" Omega said, smiling. "About time you got here. I wouldn't expect the Avatar to be late. MASK!...We have a friend".

"Humph" a voice said, from behind a tree. "I'm not coming out".

"Oh stop being so stuffy, Mask" Omega said. "We have had a visitor in years".

"Who is it?" Mask asked. He stepped from the shadows revealing a strange mask that looked almost exactly like a human face, you could barely tell. "I'd like to know who I'm looking at. I only have eyes you know. Ever since Koh...STOLE MY FACE!".

"It's the Avatar silly" Omega said. "Show some respect for her, my love".

Mask grunted but sat down. "I'm only doing this for you" he looked straight at Ariel. "What is it 'her highness' wants?".

"Avatar Tenzin said i needed to find the Energy spirits so I could stop Koh from destroying the world".

"Indeed" Omega said. "We can grant you the power to energybend".

"Is she even worthy?" Mask asked, with skepticism. "Not an Avatar since the third has been worthy of this gift. That is why it has been forgotten by humanity. It should remain that way".

"Sweetie, don't you want to stop Koh?" Omega asked, stroking his Mask. "We should give Ariel this gift so Koh can be imprisoned in the Sprit World once and for all".

"Very well" Mask said, his mood lightening up a little bit. "If only to get my revenge, I've had to sit in hiding for Forty-Seven Thousand Years because of Koh, go get some faces back for me".

Mask and Omega chanted some strange words and Ariel suddenly became infused with immense power, Ariel felt stronger than ever as the energy bonded her connection to the four elements and she could feel the power.

"With this new gift you are and always will be the most powerful Avatar who ever lived" Mask said.

"You will live and long and happy live, as long as you defeat Koh" Omega said, smiling. "No Avatar after you will live as long, though many will come close".

"Remember Tenzin's words" Mask said. "You mustn't tell anyone about this skill or it will be lost to you and the Avatar Cycle will cease to exist". He rummaged through a bag. "Lastly, take one of these masks. If you show emotion, Koh and steal your face, but he cannot do so if he can't see your emotion. Good luck".

Ariel returned to Earth to discover that darkness and engulfed the sky, and Bushi lay on the ground unconcious.

"He isn't dead" a sly voice said as a centipede like creature entered the room. "Far from it, Bushi will live long and prosper still. You on the other hand, will not".

"Koh" Ariel said, simply slipping on the mask. "I am ready to face you, I have the power to do so".

"Ironic words since you aren't showing your face" Koh growled. "Why don't you do it. Take that mask off and let me that pretty face of yours".

"You think I'm stupid?" Ariel asked. "You would just steal it. But now you will never hurt other human being again".

"How very wrong you are" Koh said, as he created a ball of dark energy the battle began.

Ariel and Koh battled for hours, Koh would nearly turn the world into Darkness and Ariel's bending powers would turn out to be no match for him.

"You cannot hope to defeat me" Koh laughed. "Even the Avatar State...".

That Triggered it, in Avatar State, Ariel created a ball of blue energy and the world was restored to what it once was. Engulfed in the light energy Koh could not stand it.

"I banish you to the spirit world, as long as the Avatar Cycle continues you will not be able to terroize this world again!" Ariel said in the collective voice of her predeccesors. "Koh the Face Stealer...BEGONE!".

Koh screamed in agony as Ariel forever sealed him within the Sprit World, but he screamed that he would get his revenge. After defeating Koh, Ariel settled down in the Water Tribe and was married. Her father was so proud of her. Ariel and her husband had no children, but they were happy anyway. Their were no threats to the peace for many centuries during Ariel's lifetime. But when Ariel was 240 she passed away, the promise was kept that no Avatar would live longer after that, Mask and Omega were true to their word. As the sprits were looking for the next Avatar they picked a boy who would be known as Oak, and as Krain's empire began it's treak to engulf the world, the next Avatar was born. The Cycle continued.

**Mask and Omega shout out to my two greatest supporters (JokerMask18 and SilverOmega01. Hope you liked that). I will be doing Tenzin: Avatar of Air Tommorow. So be on the lookout. I look forward to Chapter 76 of Silver's Story and Chapter 12 of JokerMask's story. Keep it up guys. **

**Your Friend,**

**TheStoryWizard**


	22. Chapter 22 Tenzin: Avatar of Air

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins**

**Air: 2**

**Fire: 1**

**Water: 1**

**Earth: 0**

**Energy: 0**

**Non: 0 **

** Tenzin: Avatar of Air**

It was 1,400 Years before the War, and two cycles before Aang, an Air Nomad named Tenzin was born. Due to the lack of communication between the Air Nomads and the outside world, Tenzin didn't know he was the Avatar. Tenzin lived, trained and worked in the Northern Air Temple, when he was 20 years old he mastered the Trials of Air and was granted mastership. At age 21 he was accepted into the monastery as one it's elders. The youngest ever to receive that title, he was given upmost respect, and he owned it all to his mentor, Monk Bushi.

Bushi knew their was something special about Tenzin, so he contacted the spirits, but he got no answer. Tenzin lived a happy life and although it was against custom, he married a monk in the Western Temple and they had children. On his 30th Birthday, the elders discovered this and shunned his title and kicked him out, but Bushi argued in his defence. The spirits had told him that Tenzin was the Avatar.

After finding this out, the monks unwillingly gave Tenzin back his title, but told him that he must immediatly embark on his journey to master the 4 elements before he returns to the Northern Air Temple.

Bushi, who had developed a close bond with Tenzin took Tenzin on his trip. They first went to the Water Tribe, where Tenzin's skill helped him naturally master Waterbending, as well as the art to heal others with its power, one only women would usually use. In Two Years, Tenzin passed his trials and moved on to the next element.

Earthbending used brute force and strength to solve problems, Tenzin would have trouble with this. He did not wish to use his powers to hurt, but knew that one day he may have to. It took him 8 years to accept Earthbending and master the skill.

Firebending also came troubling to Tenzin, he did not wish to show his emotions and rage in the destructive form of Fire. Bushi reminded him the Fire requires control, an art he learns well in Airbending. Tenzin agreed, and in 4 years. He mastered Firebending.

On his 45th Birthday, Tenzin returned to the Northern Air Temple as a fully realized Avatar. But the monks refused to give him back his title, Bushi tried to argue, but the other monks placed him in prison for even disagreeing with them in their pursuit of the strict Air Nomad Policy. The Head Monk Wan-Shug became enraged at the Avatar and threatened him, Tenzin would take no threats from the man who had mocked him all his life. He would have killed him, if Bushi hadn't calmed him down. Tenzin's title was removed, but his respect was never questioned after that.

Tenzin would travel from place to place with his wife and children, and he would visit the Air Temples whenever he could. When he was 100 he was called to the Fire Nation, where Fire Lord Wang Fire requested his help, Head Monk Wan-Shug of the Northern Air Temple had attempted to destroy the armies of the other three nations. The Earth Kings and Water Tribe Cheiftains all agreed to a truce to take on the oncoming raid. Avatar Tenzin joined their ranked, astonished by the number of Airbenders who wanted to destroy the armies of the four nations.

"It is custom for us not to have an army, but one must not force everyone to follow their customs!" Tenzin roared.

"Says the Avatar that betrayed his people by engaging in immoral activitys against the Airbending Code!" Wan-Shug spat at him.

"You picked the wrong person to insult, Wan-Shug, You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this". Tenzin smirked, as his eyes glowed knifes made of the four elements rained down on Wan-Shug's army. Not a single one survived, and the four nations remained untouched.

"You will never harm anyone ever again" Tenzin said. "It is over, as it should be". That Day, Tenzin would leave. Depressed nobody found him for 100 years. Bushi found him in a cave where Kyoshi Island would be many centuries later. He convinced Tenzin to return.

"The world needs the Avatar, Tenzin" Bushi smiled. "You are the one who keeps balance, without you. Their is no balance, and without balance there is no world".

Inspired by his greatest friends words, Tenzin would return to the world, ending all the wars himself. For another 200 years their was no war, their was only peace. Tenzin was finally excepted back at the Air Temples, and the rule against marriage was removed. Tenzin's descendants would bring Air Nomads are all around the world, although most groups would keep to themselves. After hundreds of years, they forgot their own heritage. Tenzin died at the Age of 400, of natural causes. That night playing one more game of Pai Sho with his mentor Bushi, who looked forward to the next Avatar.

**Did you Like It? I might post the Fire Avatar before Tenzin, but only if enough people agree on it. I would have to seriously think of his story and it wouldn't be up until Friday. **


	23. Chapter 23: Kuruk's Choices

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins **

**Air: 2**

**Fire: 1**

**Water: 1**

**Earth: 0**

**Energy: 0**

**Non: 0 **

**AN: Jokermask18 seems to want to know how Monk Bushi has been living so long. I will explain that story along with Fridays Story "The Avatar and the Air Nomad: The Story of Avatar Azure and Monk Bushi" The Final Title may be a bit shortened. But that is my Beta Title. For Now, Enjoy Today's Story. This was also a request from Jokermask 18. I couldn't figure out an idea for Kyoshi, so I decided to focus on Kuruk. Here it is...**

**Kuruk's Choices**

On his Sixteenth birthday, when Kuruk found out that he was the next Avatar, it was the happiest day of his life. He could not contain his excitement, he would constantly brag to his friends, and he would try to bend the other elements to impress girls. Of course, not mastering them yet, he had no clue how to do it, and so they ignored him.

Kuruk would first travel to the Earth Kingdom. The 45th Earth King saw Kuruk's carefree attidute and assigned him the toughest teacher in the Earth Kingdom. This did not help, and although Kuruk would only take three years to master Earthbending, he never took the element as seriously as everyone wanted him too.

Fire was the first element that would have any effect on Kuruk, he was fascinated by Fire and would toy with it constantly. His tutors advised him against such behavior, but he didn't lesson and ended up destroying his school and having to use Earthbending to rebuild it. It took him 4 years, and Kuruk almost took his job more seriously, but alas. His attidute would never change.

Next was Air, the perfect element for Kuruk, he mastered it easily in a year. It's nature and high spirits reflecting Kuruk's Carefree nature. Kuruk returned to the Northern Water Tribe at the age of 24. Already a master of all four elements.

"You have done well my son" his father, the Cheiftain smiled upon him. "But you are the Avatar and you must take your job more seriously".

"I promise Father, if there is ever a major threat. I will stay true to my duties as the Avatar" Kuruk said.

"Do you swear by the Northern Water Tribe Code?" his fahter asked sternly.

"I do, father" Kuruk said simply. "But trust me, their won't be any problems".

And Kuruk was right, he traveled the world for four more years and was a complete show-off. Using his powers to impress some people and intidimate others. He wasn't a bad Avatar, he was just more immature than the others. He never wished to interfere in the world's business.

When he was 28, his father finally convinced him to return to the tribe for the Moon Festival. When he arrived it seemed like every other moon festival in Kuruk's opinon. Dull, Boring, Customs, Old Men talking about the two tribe, blah blah blah.

Then he saw her.

It was the most beautiful sight Kuruk had ever seen, and for the first time Kuruk could say that he immediatly fell in love with someone he didn't even know. By instinct he wanted to go over and show off, but he was just too nervous to do it.

"What's wrong?" one of his old friends asked him. "Is our carefree, happy go lucky, ladies man Avatar afraid to talk to a girl?".

"What?" Kuruk asked, blushing so red there was no way to hide it in the icy tundra. "No, I'm n-not...NO!".

"Someone's caught the love bug" Kuruk's Sister Nari said in a sing-song voice. "Go on, talk to her".

Kuruk approached the woman nervously and held out his hand. "Uhh...hey. My names uhh...Kuruk. W-Whats yours" he said stutering, pausing between words and shaking uncontrollably.

The girl didn't try to hide her laughter, she just shook Kuruk's hand. "Nice to meet you Kuruk. I'm Ummi".

"I was wondering if you would like to umm...if it's okay with you, uhh...?" Kuruk asked, holding out his hands but not sure what do afterwards.

Ummi smiled, she held him close and wrapped her hands around his neck, she took Kuruk's hand and had them do the same. "I'd love too". And the two danced slowly in the moonlight, Kuruk wasn't sure what to do, and he nervously slipped a few times, Ummi helped him up and guided him across the ice. Soon enough he was no longer nervously and they stared magically into each other's eyes. The two leaned in and kissed.

"I love you, Ummi" Kuruk smiled.

"I love you too, Kuruk" Ummi said.

Time passed, and Ummi and Kuruk were soon dating, within a year they had grown incredibly close to each other, and after two years Kuruk had finally gotten up the courage to pop the question.

"Ummi, we've been together a long time, and it's been very special to me..." Kuruk started, but Ummi had already noticed the box at his feet and nodded.

"You don't even have to ask, Kuruk" she said, opening the box and placing the bethrotal necklace on her neck. "Of course I will".

A week later, they had set up the wedding. They were to be married at the Sprit Oasis, a place of familarity for the Avatar. But just as they were about to say their "I do"'s. A Monster emerged from the pool of water and lured Ummi in. Kuruk tried to find her, but he reached the bottom of the Oasis, and she was gone. Ummi was gone. He cried all night and wouldn't live his room for weeks. Finally, Kuruk returned to the Northern Air Temple where he trained to learn how to meditate.

He returned a year later and would do nothing but meditate for long Full Moon Nights by the Oasis. He entered the Spirit World and searched relentlessly for Koh. Never finding him. But one night, after 9 years, Kuruk found Koh's lair.

"Ahh, Avatar Kuruk" Koh smiled. "Have I been waiting for you. I expected you would come...but I didn't expect you to find me this late. Did you have a bit of..trouble?".

"Give me back my WIFE!" Kuruk growled. "Or I swear I will tear your realm apart".

"One, she is not your wife. She your fioncee. I took her before your wedding was over remember?" Koh pointed out. "Second, you have no powers here, so you cannot do anything. Third, if you destroyed my realm you would break apart the Spirit World and (sigh) we can't have that, now can we?" he grinned evilly.

"Where is my wife?" Kuruk asked, charging to attack Koh, but Koh would hold him back at bay.

"She was such a lovely woman, a great specimen to add to my collection wouldn't you say?" Koh asked. "She had such a wonderful 'expression' I just wanted to keep it".

"Collection?" Kuruk asked. "What are you talking about?".

"Well they don't exactly call me Koh The Face Stealer for nothing you know" Koh sighed. "They make Humans dumber then they used to now don't they?".

"You have my wife's face?" Kuruk asked, enraged.

"You are showing expression" Koh grinned. "I could have your face as well, but I do not wish to have it. I wish to toy with you and the mortal world as I please. You didn't think Avatar Ariel could keep me sealed her forever now do you?". He slid back into his cave. "I bid you good day, Avatar Kuruk".

Kuruk felt the realm of Koh swirl around his feet, and before he knew it he was back in the mortal world.

"I'll find you one day Koh!" Kuruk screamed. "I will get my vegeance".

"Some spirits have power over their realm" Kuruk's father said. "Only spirits can combat them".

"Spirits?" Kuruk asked. "I see" he froze the water before him, forming a dagger out of ice.

"What are you doing son?" his father asked. "I see no threats nearby".

"There is always a threat nearby" Kuruk said coldly, raising the icy dagger in the air. "As long as Koh has the ability to plague us all".

Now realizing what he is son was doing, Kuruk's father tried to stoph him, but he was encased in a rock sphere with breathing holes.

"The sphere will disengrate when I am gone father" Kuruk stated simply, raising the dagger higher.

"No son!, NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Kuruk's father screamed. "It doesn't have to end this way son" tears visible on his face.

Kuruk shed a tear himself. "Yes it does, I will make sure Koh never plagues the Mortal World again, I will destroy Koh and spend eternity with my wife" he plunged the dagger into his chest. "Goodbye Father".

The healers tried everything they could, but shook their heads.

"Kuruk's soul has passed on" the healer said. "The next Avatar has already been chosen. Your son is gone".

Kuruk was given a good memorial service, he would be remembered forever by both tribes and the world. Meanwhile, Kuruk's spirit had made it way to the place the Avatar always was before his death.

"I'm coming for you Koh! Do you hear me! I...WILLL...GET...MY...VEGEANCCCCEEEEEEEE!".

**I cried myself writing this story. I'll be back tommorow. Please Review. **


	24. Chapter 24: Hiroshi

**Hooray for my 25th Chapter! **

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins **

**Air: 2**

**Fire: 1**

**Water: 1**

**Earth: 0**

**Energy: 0**

**Non: 0 **

**AN: I said I was going to write this story in the beginning, I only just now remembered. So Today I deal with Hiroshi, and tommorow I deal with Avatar Azure. This months 4-Part Special on the 28th-31st will be "What If #1: The Story of Aang". Which will complete the list of story ideas I had in the beginning, don't worry. I still have plently of action coming at you in September. I'm open for suggestions to keep this short-story set going longeer. **

**Hiroshi's Revenge**

Hiroshi Sato had been raised by the most succesful business man in Republic City, and in the last few years of his father Rasami's Sato's Life you could not doubt that he had made Future Industries the most succesful business of all time. After all, Hiroshi needed somebody to keep the business going for him, he wasn't quite ready to lead yet.

"We have been doing well, son" Rasami told him. "But alas, I am getting old, I cannot run in for very long".

"I know father, within the year I will take the company and you will be retired" Hiroshi said.

Sadly, Hiroshi did not expect tragedy to strike, but when the Agni Kais burned down his fathers shop, he reluctanctly took the position. He hired bodyguards so that his wife and daughter would be safe from harm.

"We will investigate this further, Mr. Sato" Cheif of Police Lin Beifong would say. "We try our best every day to catch those hooligans".

"Thank you, Cheif Beifong" Hiroshi smiled. "I do not know what this city would do without you".

And So, the police would try to catch the foes but they were unsuccesful. In fact, Hiroshi arrived home to find his bodyguards dead and his porch destroyed.

"What is going on?" Hiroshi asked his butler. "Were are Kila and Asami?".

"I do not know sir, the Agni Kaids came a stole a lot, I had to get out of the way so they would not hurt me" The Butler said. "I believe that they on the 8th Floor last time I heard from them".

Hiroshi took the elevator to the 8th floor and overturned every room to find his wife and child, in the last room he found several burned objects and Asami crying over her mother.

"Don't go mommy" Asami cried.

"I'm sorry dear" Kila smiled at her wife and husband. "Remember who we are, we are Satos. Make your Father proud, Hiroshi. And the same for you, my little Asami".

Kila was dead just seconds later, the funeral was private and short, and Hiroshi wouldn't leave his office in the factory for weeks. Just days apart he had lost his father and wife, and almost lost his little girl, and he owned it all to the Agni Kais.

"Firebenders" Hiroshi grumbled. "Father always said they were destructive, but I never listened to him. And the police don't seem to want to help, what can I do".

"I know what you can do, Mr. Sato" a strange, calm and calculating voice said from the shadows, a man in a strange white mask with markings and a red dot on his forehead approached Hiroshi.

"Who...Who are you?" Hiroshi asked.

"I am Amon" the man said. "I am the leader of the Equalists, a group dedicated to ridding the world of the tyrannical rule of benders".

"Sounds good to me" Hiroshi said. "And you want me to join your ranks?"

"That is correct, Mr. Sato" Amon said. "You will be provide us with your most state of the art equipment, and we will get your revenge for you".

"What about Asami? And the Factory? I cannot simply leave it to lead a new life" Hiroshi said.

"You may stay here as a double agent, Mr. Sato" Amon said. "Nobody has to know that you have joined our ranks, you will operate in secret until the time strikes".

"I shall have to think about your offer" Hiroshi said. "In the meantime, I must check on my daughter".

"Take all the time you need, Mr. Sato" Amon said, smiling behind the mask. "I am a very patient man".

(A Few Hours later)

Hiroshi walked through the shadows behind his home and opened the latch, this was a building he was going to use to combat Cabbage Corp secrely, but it suited his new needs better, he walked up to Amon and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the Equalists, Hiroshi" Amon said. "I'm glad to see we are on the same page".

**That was it. Sorry if It was short, and I know its not as good as my other stories. As I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'm open to suggestions and ideas to add on to OC Avatar Storylines. **

**Tell me In The Review,**

**TheStoryWizard**


	25. Chapter 25: Short Story Update 3

**Volume II Preview**

**Okay so hitting my 25th Chapter I now address that Tales of the Avatar World Volume 1 is nearly complete. I have worked out a schedule for the remainder of Volume 1. **

**August 10th- Avatar Azure  
**

**August 11th- Avatar Forgen  
**

**August 12th- The Avatar and The Earth King: The Tale of Imoen  
**

**August 13th- Aang Tales #1: The Bison Herd  
**

**Volume II will start at Chapter 31 with SilverOmega01 and Jokermask18's suggestion.  
**

**Korra Tales #1: Naga- August 14th and  
**

**Korra Tales #2: Earthbending Training- August 15th.  
**

**The only subject left over from my starting announcement is the story based on Aang not running away from the Air Temple that will be a 4-Part Special from the 28th to the 31st.  
**

**Other Storys that I will do in Volume II include (not neccesary in the order I put them)  
**

**A Story about Yangchen- Suggested by Jokermask18  
**

**More OC Avatars (because everyone loves that...right?)  
**

**A Story about Iroh's Past including Azulon, Ursa and Ozai as main characters (This will likely be September's 4-Part Special)- Suggested by Jokermask18  
**

**A Story about Jeong-Jeong's abandonment of the Fire Nation Armies.  
**

**I can't really think about anything else right now. But that's an outline. I just wanted to create a new Volume. Volume II will be longer than Volume I. But I will do Volume III eventually.  
**

**Please Review,  
**

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Avatar Azure

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins**

**Vote Closes Election Day 2012  
**

**Air: 2  
**

**Fire: 1  
**

**Water: 1  
**

**Earth: 0  
**

**Energy: 0  
**

**Non: 0  
**

**Remember Volume II starts on Tuesday.  
**

**The Avatar and The Monk: The Story of Azure  
**

Azure was born in 1500 BSC in a small village on the coast of Ember Island, which at the time was many small villages on a much larger island. She was the daughter of Fire Lady Opal and her brother Spark was the heir to the throne. When she was sixteen, the Fire Sages informed her of her status as the Avatar, and she began her journey to master the four elements.

Firstly, she traveled to the Eastern Air Temple, where few male monks were present. One of these monks was named Bushi, he had been born 50 years earlier as the son of Avatar Forgen. Respected very much by his colleagues, Bushi was given the task of training the next avatar in airbending. The two developed a close bond, as one of Azure's past lives had been Bushi's father, but Azure would master Airbending in three years and both had to depart from the Eastern Air Temple back to their own homes.

Next, Azure traveled to the Water Tribe, where the chieftain had a hard time deciding to train her because she was a female. The Water Council of Elders decided that the rule should be bent for Avatars, but that didn't help Azure's difficulty with the element. It took her 10 long years to master Waterbending.

Azure would travel to the Earth Kingdom in what was once the quiet city of Omashu, which had grown significantly in the time of Avatar Forgen. The 20th Earth King picked his finest instructors to teach the Avatar. And she mastered Earthbending in four years.

A fully realized Avatar at the age of 33, Azure returned to the Fire Nation, her father had died many years before and her brother Spark now sat on the throne. Spark never liked Azure, and searched for many a reason to banish her from the Fire Nation. Finally on her 34th Birthday, he framed her for murder of his son (which he did himself) and banished her. She became hated by all the citizens of the Fire Nation and retreated North to the Water Tribe, where they offered her shelter.

The Water Tribe Council of Elders were wise, they knew that Azure was telling the truth and had not killed the son of the Fire Lord, but they were not sure that the world would come to realize that. It was here at the Spirit Oasis, that the elders would help her truly master the Avatar State, something that few avatars after her would be able to do.

Azure was visited by Bushi Four Years later, and was told that she must return to the Fire Nation, for Civil War had broken out and her brother was dead. She returned and told the opposing sides the truth, but they would not cease their fighting. Azure used the Avatar State to turn Ember Island into two islands. Ember Island, and Azure Island. The war would continue with opposing factors on either island, Azure set up her government on Azure Island, and loyalists to Spark set up on Ember Island. After Two years of fighting, the war ended and Azure reunifyed the Fire Nation. She was named Fire Lady Azure, Avatar and ruler of the Fire Nation.

Azure kept this title for five years, but then gave it to another. As the Avatar she didn't feel it was right to hold a title as ruler, but she would return to make sure that the Fire Nation never broke apart again.

When Azure was fifty, she visited her Airbending Mentor Bushi for his 100th birthday. But Bushi was dying, and their was nothing the Air Nomads could do, and nothing the healing powers of Azure's waterbending could do.

Azure decided to contact her past lives to find a solution, and sure enough she connected right away with Bushi's father, her direct predecessor, Avatar Forgen.

"What is it, child?" Avatar Forgen asked. "Why have you called me here".

"I need to know how to stop Bushi from dying" Azure said. "My mentors told me Air Nomads are supposed to live longer than most. But Bushi is dying and he is younger than all the other elder monks".

"When it is our time, it is our time" Forgen said simply. "We must acknowledge the death of others as a part of life. So my Air Nomad teachers taught me. As an Earthbender, it was hard for me to accept this as well".

"But isn't there any way to stop Bushi from dying?" Azure asked.

"Well, there is one way" Forgen finally answered. "You see, Bushi is my son. He is Half-Avatar, and is thus infused with a small amount of my life energy. Not enough to master more than one element or live longer than he would however".

"Your point?" Azure asked, getting rather impatient.

"For one that is of Fifty Years of age, you are rather childish" Forgen scolded her. "Very well, if you give me part of your life energy he will live for another 1,000 years and form a bond with any Avatar who lives in that era, but their is a catch".

"What?" Azure asked.

"You sacrifice your life energy to add years to Bushi's life" Forgen told her. "By doing so, you lose years to your life. You won't live for 60 more years at the most".

Azure decided to do so, and Forgen touched her forehead.

"You have a small portion of the art of Energybending that gives you the ability to transfer your life energy into someone else" Forgen told her. "Use it but once, or you will perish before your time, and the Avatar Cycle will end".

Azure nodded and returned to the mortal world, giving Bushi her life energy.

"Thank you, Avatar Azure" Bushi smiled. "But you have turned me into an Avatar Soul, after 1,000 years I will be reincarnated into another who will help the Avatar. And so begins my cycle".

Azure nodded and the two bowed to each other, Azure lived for another 50 years and died peacefully at the Eastern Air Temple, hundreds of miles away at the Northern Air Temple, Monk Bushi lived on, awaiting the next Avatar in the cycle.

**Great Story right? SilverOmega01 had some suggestions for Azure, but I decided they might fit better with Forgen's story Tommorow.**

**See you Then,  
**

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Avatar Forgen

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins**

**Air: 2  
**

**Fire: 1  
**

**Water: 1  
**

**Earth: 0  
**

**Energy: 0  
**

**Non: 0  
**

**Forgen: Father of the New Cycle  
**

In 1811 BSC, a new couple was married in the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, and their marriage was blessed by none other than the 8th Earth King. The Earth Sages were called forth to tell the couples fortune, and they were told that in ten years they would give birth to a son, and he would be the Avatar. But they were also told their son would be the father of a new cycle.

Ten years later, the wife was pregnant and somewhere far off in a Water Tribe village, Avatar Imoen had died and the couple and their child was indeed the Avatar, and the Earth Sages immediatly took an intrest in him. However, just like most of the Avatars, he was not told of his identiy as the Avatar until his Sixteenth Birthday, but he wasn't shocked like the others we're and willingly left home.

His first teacher was a very agressive Firebender who unwillingly trained him and openly hated him, due to this it took him five years to pass the test, his mentor was discovered trying to destroy Ember Island and the two dueled in what would be centuries later be in the book "Before the Agni-Kai: Ten Greatest Fire Duels". He was truly a master of Fire after this.

Next, Forgen traveled to Southern Air Temple where it took him 8 years to master Airbending, but when he finally did the training left him far wiser than he was before he came. As he left, the Elder Monks would repeat the prophecy he had heard several times before, he would be the father of a new cycle. Not knowing what that meant, he went north to the Water Tribe.

The Water Tribe would prove easy for Forgen, after only 1 year the techniques he gathered from the Air Nomads would help him acheive the peace and willingness to change energy flow to master Waterbending. He was a fully realized Avatar at the age of 30, an impressive age of an Elemental Master at the time.

When he returned to the Earth Kingdom (circa 1771 BSC) the 8th Earth King tried to have him as an Advisor, but Forgen refused, instead deciding the travel the world keeping the peace as the Avatar should. He was wished luck, and promised to return to the Earth Kingdom soon. Two years later, Forgen would indeed return when the advisor the king did choose murdered him. The 9th Earth King was a terrible ruler who abused his people for personal gain and attempted to banish the Avatar, a move the Earth Sages would not allow, and civil war broke out.

The War would only last a few months as Forgen easily took back the Earth Kingdom, and the rightful heir to the throne was given the title of 10th Earth King. Once again hearing the prophecy he wondered what it meant and decided to take a long pilgrimage to the Sprit Oasis to find his answer.

"You must find the answer yourself, one day it will come to you, and when it does you will be grateful" The past Avatars all said in his head in unison, Forgen never accomplished singular communication with his past lives, if he tried it would give him a severe migrane.

"If you continue to have these migranes they will get more and more severe until you die" The healers would tell him, so Forgen decided not to contact his spritual lifes at all, 30 years passed and the answer didn't come to Forgen, but he seldom ever asked for guidance from his past lives, and when he did, they always said the same thing.

"One must not dwell on the future, the future will come to you. Dwell on the Present and you will be an accomplished Avatar" an Ancient voice amongst the others said, no doubt the voice of a long forgotten Avatar.

One day, Forgen was pulled from his mediation to deal with a crisis, The Cheiftain and one of his best warriors were arguing over the state of the tribe, both wanted to rule and even with Forgen trying to make a peaceful solution it was to no avail, the warrior created his own tribe known as Dark Water and a war ensued.

After Ten years, the Dark Water Tribe went for the kill, they used the power of the Full Moon to unleash a great assault and destroy the inner walls of the main city, and advance on the Moon and Ocean Sprits. Tui and La were nearly destroyed but Forgen would not allow it to happen, in the Avatar State he annihilated almost the entire Dark Water Army. Forgen left to seek out the rest of the army and stop them from obtaining their goal.

It was 32 years later, on his 101st Birthday so less (1700 BSC) that the Dark Water Army would strike again, this time not nearly as strong but just as fierce, striking at the heart of sprituality in the world, the Four Air Temples. They believed they could begin their bid for supremacy by first wiping out the most peaceful nation in the world, the Air Nomads. With Forgens interference they ulitmately failed, but a few soliders faded into the darkness, promising they would one day get their revenge.

After this, Forgen's life was peaceful, nobody dared to strike out at another nation is fear of the Avatar's wrath. After 130 years, Forgen retired and became the 12th Earth King's Advisor. It was there he was married, albeit a bit late for his life, but he believed that to be a Father of a New Cycle he first had to be a father. Twenty Years later, the couple had a child, but their mother, who already old, died in childbirth. Forgen named him Bushi, and took him to the sages to find his element, he was taken to the Northern Air Temple for he was an Airbender, but unlike most parents, Forgen was allowed to visit his son, although he did not do so very often, his old age was finally starting to slow him down. He never truly stopped wondering the world, and he planned to make another pilgrimage to the Water Tribe when he died in 1500 BSC at the age of 301.

**Imoen will Take place sometime in Volume II. I won't be doing OC Avatar's as often anymore. The Bison Herd will still be Tommorow's Story. Volume II starts on Tuesday with Korra Tales #1: Naga and #2: Earthbending on Wednesday. I will have 2 and 3 parters later, and always a 4-Part Special at the end of the month, but most of my storys will start to be Korra, Aang or Roku Tales so that I have more time to start working on Full-Length Stories. Also School is starting again for me on the 22nd, so after that my stories will be a bit slower than they were. I was going to release Roph: Avatar of Earth on September 15th, but school work is going to slow that down a bit, Roph will be in October, with a preview (content of the preview be different in the actual story) on September 15th. **

**Still Going to Work as Much as Time and Other Work will Allow and Please Review. **

**TheStoryWizard**


	28. Chapter 28: Aang Tales 1 Part 1

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins**

**Air: 2  
**

**Fire: 1  
**

**Water: 1  
**

**Earth: 0  
**

**Energy: 0  
**

**Non: 0  
Note: My Aang Timeline will now officially revolve around these tales (And their will be at least 10) Keep in mind these are taking place after "The Search 4-Part Special" and before "Aang's Deathbed" some will be dated on the actually Avatar timeline to avoid confusion. These are called Aang Tales but not all of them are neccesarily going to focus on Aang. Part 2 will be Volume II later on. **

**Aang Tales #1: Azure Island Part 1 **

It had been a year since the incident with Azula, and only petty crimes were ever comitted, The Avatar Gang had entered into a time of peace and it would be so for many years throughout most of the world. The only difference being that as time passed Zuko would spend less and less time with his allies and more time with the Fire Nation, he had recently gotten married to Mai and Sokka was already planning his wedding with Suki. Toph was the only one that was really lonely (but it would take her years to find a companion). When they arrived on Azure Island they were welcomed by Azure Lord Rhyshu, who had been there for many years. Aang had traveled there on Zuko's orders to engage in a diplomatic solution to reunifying the Fire Nation, as several disagreements during Uran's reign had caused Azure Island to secede from the Fire Nation. They somehow stayed on peaceful terms throughout the Hundred Year War, but Ozai's reign had made them hate their Fire Nation neighbors. Now that Zuko had brought back the peace, he saw it as an opportunity to reunite the Fire Nation.

"I am very sorry, Avatar Aang" Azure Lord Ryshu told him. "We have been at peaceful terms with the Fire Nation for One-Hundred and Five of the One-Hundred Sixty Years of seperation, and we no longer see them as enemies, but we have been independent for so long that we do not wish to return to the way it once was".

"Zuko is very kind" Aang assured him. "I'm sure he would allow Azure Island to keep it's diverse culture, it could contribute to the new peaceful world".

"That is very thoughtful of Fire Lord Zuko" The Azure Lord said. "But we have had a feeling of seperation since Avatar Azure seperated us from Ember Island herself, we have always been seperate from the Fire Nation. One-Hundred Thirty Years ago, we just declared it".

"This is ridiculous" Suki told him. "Kyoshi seperated her island from the mainland, but we are still part of the Earth Kingdom".

"And Avatar Azure thrived to make sure the Fire Nation stayed together, she would be dissapointed if you decided to stay apart from your mainland in government" Aang pointed out.

"Avatar Azure has been dead for over a thousand years" Rhyshu pointed out. "She can do nothing about this".

"Well techinally..." Sokka started out, but Toph trip him by raising a rock at his feet.

"Shut up!" Toph yelled at the Water Tribe Warrior, causing Suki to giggle.

"And you are all children!" Rhyshu yelled. "You have no authority over me!, Come back when you're older and the Avatar and Fire Lord aren't children. You're rooms are at the end of the hall on the right. Good Day".

Team Avatar was rushed to their rooms, none of them said a thing, and very few of them had a good rest, Aang meditated all night seeking the help of his past lives.

"We are all here to help Aang" Roku said as he crossed over into the Sprit World. "All you have to do is ask".

"What do you need child?" Yangchen's voiced asked, clearer than all the rest, maybe it was because she was an Air Nomad.

"I need to convince the Azure Lord to bring Azure Island back to the Fire Nation" Aang told him. "Zuko will be dissapointed and so will everyone else if I don't accomplish a solution, but I don't want another war".

"Aang" Li's resoundingly average, yet somehow enforcing force resounded from afar. "As the Avatar you must let go of how other people see you and your accomplishments. Nobody is perfect and everyone is bound to fail but you must continue to try".

"Give it time" Yangchen told him wisely. "The answer will come to you when you need it".

Aang bowed to his past lives and left, they began conversing after the young Avatar's departure.

"I knew it was a matter of time before the Azure's left the Fire Nation" Kyoshi told Roku. "In my lifetime they were stubborn enough that even my powerful influence could not sway their opinion".

"The Azure's are indeed a problem that Aang would be wise not to cross alone" Roku said darkly.

"He wouldn't be doing it alone" Kuruk reminded him. "He has friends to guide him, something that you and I slowly lost over our lifes".

"He can do this" Oak smiled. "He is strong like me, but young like Kuruk. He can acheive what none of us could ever do before".

"For our sake I hope you are right" Forgen said, rarely speaking to the more recent two cycles himself. "I witnessed a lot of war in my time, and it pains me to see one again. War in Azure would not be a pretty thing. The world needs peace".

"The Avatar will suceed, Father" Bushi said smiling. "He just needs some friends to do so, and I know just who to call".

The other Avatar's stared at Bushi as he left, wondering what he had in store and how he would make sure Aang would suceed.


	29. Chapter 29: Volume I Review

**Volume I Review**

**Volume I is over and the Avatar: Orgins Poll Currently Stands at**

**Air: 2**

**Water: 1**

**Fire: 1**

**Earth: 0**

**Energy: 0**

**Non: 0**

**Tell your friends about this story so I can get more votes. I want everyone's opinion on my stories.**

**Volume II begins tommorow with **

**Korra Tales #1: Naga **

**and Aang Tales #1: Azure Island Part 2 **

**I would provide more information, but that would ruin the fun. I found out that Author's Note Chapters are baned so I decided to include a bit of Extras about my stories and stories from the past.**

**1. My First Story was a Transformers/Legion of Superheros Crossover called "Transformers: Unicron Rising" it wasn't very well developed and it had and OC I didn't explain and crossovers with too many things. It only got 3 reviews and it didn't seem popular, I deleted it. I thought of revisting the concept some day after I get more into that subject. **

**2. My Orginal Username was LegionofSuperherosFreak, I changed it because I wanted to write an Avatar Fic but I didn't want a sterotypical name that would make the story seem to not be worth reading, hence the name TheStoryWizard which goes good with anything I'd want to write.**

**3. I delted my storys till I finally came up with a Perfect One (This one), I do not plan on deleting any of my stories in the future. All my Avatar One's will either be remade or stay. **

**4. My Orginal Title was going to be similar to SilverOmega01's but I didn't want to rip him off, so I changed it to Tales of The Avatar World (it also sounds cooler)**

**5. I orginally had a That 70's Show Parody called "The Circle" where Team Avatar got high off of Cactus Juice, but that story was taken down (I swear, I didn't do it myself)**

**6. My Orginal Avatar Project was an adaption of Book 4, but I abandoned it after I heard that Korra was coming (plus like 5 other guys had the exact same idea, I was being ripped off, so I rage quit on it) **

** End Extras**

** Anyway, now that Volume I is over, what was your favorite Volume I story? Feel free to comment on the Extras if you want too, and stay tuned for Volume II. **

**TheStoryWizard **


	30. Chapter 30: Korra Tales 1: Naga

**You can still vote for Avatar: Orgins **

**Air: 2**

**Water: 1**

**Fire: 1**

**Earth: 0**

**Energy: 0**

**Non:0**

**Volume II has begun. **

**Korra Tales #1: Naga**

Korra was seven years old and yet she already had so much responsibility, she was the Avatar and she knew one day she would have to leave home and help the world, and to tell the truth she couldn't wait for it. But she was young, and she couldn't go very far out on her own. The sentries had just barely gotten enough trust to take through the trials to see if she had indeed mastered Waterbending, it had been strenous but she had managed to become the youngest Waterbending Master the world over, and she even knew a bit of healing.

"You will start your Earthbending Training soon" The Lotus Sage told her. "We will give you a week to get ready but no more".

"Ok" Korra smiled. "But can't I start Earthbending now?" she was too eager to master the art of moving the Earth that she couldn't help but beg.

"NO" the Sage told her. "You must get some rest, then we will begin your training".

Korra tuned out the sage, she was easily distracted by the view of the opening gates when her father Tonraq returned from his hunting trip, what everyone saw as a snowy tundra was Korra's gateway to the world.

"Hey, Korra" Tonraq smiled, ruffling her hair. "Hows my little Avatar?. You know, I heard Uncle Unarock is going to visit us next year and host the Moon Festival here in the Southern Tribe. It's an honor that hasn't been bestowed upon us since the days of Avatar Kyoshi. And now you get to see it".

Korra smiled. "Can I go for a walk tommorow?" she asked, Tonraq always listened to Korra, and agreed whole heartedly. The two left for a walk, although the Lotus's didn't like that. And they came across an injuried mother Polar Bear Dog.

"Is it hurt?" asked Korra. "I can heal it".

"No, Korra" Tonraq told her. "We'll give her one of the fish I caught earlier, but we won't step any further, it's not safe. Polar Bear Dogs are naturally ferocious".

Korra frowned, it looked hurt. Tonraq threw it a fish and it walked rather slowly away, seeming to grunt.

"It's a mother" Tonraq said. "There are cubs nearby. Come on, Korra. We've done enough today".

Korra would stay behind, she found one of the cubs and carried it to the compound, but when she was discovered she was scolded for it, but she kept the cub anyway, and raise it on her own. Sometimes it would bite her, and Katara would have to heal her.

"You must be careful" Katara would tell her wisely. "Follow your heart and you'll know what is right, but you must be more careful".

Eventually Korra would name the Polar Bear Dog Naga, and she would keep it away from those who sought to harm it. With his parents and Katara encouraging her, she soon tamed the beast.

"Roll over" Korra asked, Naga followed suit. "Good Girl, Naga".

"Is it wise?" one of the sages asked.

"She has found her animal guide" Katara smiled. "I live long friendship will ensue and the two will never be apart. She has done a wonderful thing today, Aang would be proud".

And indeed he was, in the Spirit World, Aang smiled upon the child, a new era was beginning, and he knew their was nothing Korra and Naga couldn't do.

**Sorry It's short, I had writers block but I didn't want to dissapoint. So here it is. I'll see you again tommorow, but after this week daily updates are going to stop. Don't worry. I'll still post chapters whenever I can. Please Review**

**TheStoryWizard**


	31. Chapter 31: Roku Tales 1: Azure Island

**Roku Tales #1: Azure Island**

**I made a mistake with my Timeline in my past Roku Tales #1 (I had Uran in it, years after he died) . That chapter will be removed.  
**

It was the year 67 BSC, Roku and Sozin were Fifteen and the Fire Nation was thriving under the leadership of Fire Lord Uran. It was the days before anyone knew Roku was the Avatar, and the days when although there was tension, Azure Island was still part of the Fire Nation. Then, Governor Malik of Azure Island decided not to appear at the annual meeting to discuss the condition of the Fire Nation , a direct result of Uran's increased taxes to rebuild Ember Island's Beach houses after a fire ten years before.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Uran yelled. "Every Governor is required to come to the meeting, it is not an option!". Roku and Sozin covered their ears as the elderly fire lord roared through the halls.

"Wow" Roku said. "I've never seen your dad this angry before".

"Yep" Sozin sighed. "Governer Malik is a stubborn man, but I'd hate to him right now".

"What is it with Governed Malik?" Roku asked. "Why does he resist your dad so much?".

"I don't know" Sozin truly answered. "I'd ask him, but he really isn't in any mood to talk about Governer Malik right now". The two left and headed to the library, a place they would often go to get away from the pressures of the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

"Ah, Roku and Sozin" The librarian said. "How are you doing today?. What is it you are looking for".

"We were looking in the history department, about the relationship between Azure Island the Fire Nation" Roku told her.

"We want to know why Governor Malik and my father hate each other so much" Sozin continued.

"Ahhh" The Librarian nodded. "Governor Malik, yes. The relationship between Malik and the Fire Nation has been strained for almost sixty years. Your Grandfather Tizhao was assassinated Fifty-Seven Years ago by a mysterious assassin. Your Father blamed it on Malik's older brother Borlis. Borlis was proven innocent, but the hatred between Malik and Uran has stayed. They have hated each other ever since".

"Wow" Sozin frowned. "I knew Grandfather was killed, but not how".

"So we know why they don't like each other" Roku stated. "But what to we do about it?".

"Perhaps we can find the real assassin?" Sozin suggested.

"The real assassin is likely long dead" The librarian told them. "But the damage has been done, it is only a matter of time before this escalates into war".

Roku and Sozin exchanged looks and frowned, not wanting to know what happened next.

The librarians words rang true, Governor Malik did not not show up for any of the rescheduled meetings Uran made for the next six months, and finally he showed up on the seventh month and announced news that the Fire Nation had never heard before.

"Azure Island is secceding from the Fire Nation!" Governor Malik roared. "We will no longer take orders from an inconsiderate Fire Lord like you".

"Unspeakable" Governor Vallin of Ember Island said. "Uran is the most considerate Fire Lord we've had in more years than we can remember".

"Exactly" Governer Andra said. "Uran's taxes are simply to rebuild Ember Island something no Fire Lord has thought of in quite some time, and after the Fire it is understandable that he taxes us all to rebuild what we've lost".

"And yet he doesn't touch the aged buildings on Azure Island?" Malik asked. "May I remind you that Azure was once part of Ember Island, until Avatar Azure parted the island to shorten a bloody civil war. Just as we are doing today, Azure was once part of Ember Island, but no more is it part of the Fire Nation".

"Governer Malik!" Fire Lord Uran roared. "If you..."

"No, Fire Lord Uran" Malik told him. "From now on, you will call me Azure Lord Malik. We are no longer part of your Fire Nation. Good day sir!". He stormed out, Uran almost let his rage out, but he didn't want to cause more political turmoil, he allowed Malik to leave.

The Next Day, news reached all across the Fire Nation, that Azure Island had seceded from the Fire Nation. Uran was enraged, but did not wish war upon the Fire Nation, he held back all requests of war.

"I will not go to war!" Uran roared. "The Fire Nation has not participated in war in ages, I will not end that peace because of the stubborn actions of Governor Malik. Azure Lord or not, he will eventually come to his senses".

Four Months passed, and Malik did no such thing. Roku and Sozin continued about their lives as normal, eventually everyone excepted that the Fire Nation and Azure Island were apart. Fire Lord Uran accepted it, though the rivalry between Malik and Uran would continue until Uran's death four years later. Throughout most of Roku's live, the Fire Nation stayed at peace. Even occupying Earth Kingdom territory did not turn into war, and Sozin kept Uran's oath as long as he could. Until Roku's death, Sozin would not kill to sastify his goals, and Uran's influence lives in the heart of the Fire Nation today, never truly wanting a war.

**Found my Notes now, Aang's Azure Island Tale will be up Tommorow. Writer's Block is starting to clear up a bit for me. Wish me luck in Future Story Writing. **

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Vincent: Prince of Fire

**Vincent: Prince of Fire **

**AN: I have decided to wrap up the vote for Avatar: Orgins now. The First Airbender will be an Airbender, and will also be featured in this story.  
**

**Earlier in My Story "Sozin Part 1" I mentioned Sozin's older brother Vincent who passed away before the death of Fire Lord Uran. I'm out of ideas (and lost my notes again ARGGH!). So I decided to write a story about him using a few ideas I threw together at the spur of the moment.  
**

In the days of Fire Lord Tizhao, everything was at peace in the Fire Nation. Tizhao was a young Fire Lord who got his position in 146 BSC at age Twenty-Three. And he was told by the sages that his ancestors would be great Fire Nation rulers who would go down in history. Just ten years later (c. 136 BSC) Tizhao and his wife Mira bore a child, Uran. They raised Uran well, and taught him everything he needed to know to rule the Fire Nation and keep the peace at the same time. Tizhao when Tizhao was murdered in 121 BSC, Uran became the youngest Fire Lord in history at age Fifteen, but as much as Uran tried to keep the peace, he immediately began a rivalry with Governer Borlis of Azure Island and his brother. Borlis was put on trial for the crime of the assassination of Fire Lord Tizhao, but he was proven innocent. Borlis forgave Uran, but his younger brother Malik swore eternal hatred for the Fire Lord.

The rest of Uran's reign was marked with peace, Governor Borlis didn't let Uran's past accusations get in the way of custom, and when Borlis died his brother Malik would force himself to do the same, for it was dishonorable not to. Five years into his reign, Uran found a wife named Vi-Zen, a year later they had a child named Vincent.

As the heir to the throne, Prince Vincent was trained just as his father was. Mastering Firebending, Lightningbending and the art of Blue Fire at the age of 12, Vincent enlisted in the Fire Nation Army at the age of 14. (101 BSC). Vincent quickly rose in the ranks to become a General at the age of 20, an impressive feat even for the crown prince of the Fire Nation. (95 BSC). When Vincent returned home, a ceremony was held in his honor. But there were some who were jealous of his impressive feat, and soon many assassins were coming to destroy him.

They came one by one, sometimes in groups. But they were no match for the crown prince, he easily slayed them, and tracked down their superiors. They were found to be 12 Generals of the Fire Nation. 1 of them native to Azure Island. Uran once again suspected Governor Malik, though he did not wish to be shunned in a false trial as he was at the beginning of his reign. Nonetheless, General Vincent, crown prince of the Fire Nation would not have to worry about assassins for ten more years.

In 85 BSC, a group of soldiers calling themselves the Volcano Warriors began to attack the Fire Nation, attacking Ember, Azure and Blaze Islands. Malik and Uran both blamed the attacks on themselves, but Governor Velm of Blaze Island managed to gather them together, and General Vincent as their leader. Together, they stopped the assault of the Volcano Warriors, who promised they would return.

They indeed would return four years later, kidnapping Fire Lord Uran's one year old son Sozin and threating to sacrifice him to Volcanos, The Ancient God of Fire. Once again, the three governors joined together, this time with the entire force of the Fire Nation army, they destroyed several legions of Volcano Warriors but when they arrrived in the Cheiftains precense he smiled.

"You cannot stop us!" The Volcano Preist said. "We will summon forth Volcanos and his minions and destroy your world!. With the blood of the Fire Lord's Youngest Son we will have unstoppable POWER!". He spouted words in an ancient unintelligible language and the volcanoes spurted out.

"WHERE IS YOUR RULER!" a voice roared. "I AM VOLCANOS, DESTROYER OF WORLDS! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL AND DEVOUR YOUR AVATAR'S SOULLLLLLLLL!".

"We are doomed" Uran frowned. "What are we to do?. We do not know who are Avatar is and my son is going to be slaughtered".

"WHERE IS MY SACRIFICE!" Volcanos roared. "I DEMAND THE BLOOD OF THE FIRE LORD!".

"Here is your offering, oh mighty Volcanos" The preist told him. "Sozin, youngest and most innocent son of Fire Lord Uran".

"A WORTHY SACRIFICE!" Volcanos smiled. "GIVE HIM TO ME! FEED...MEEEEEEE!".

"I won't allow this!" Vincent's voice roared, almost as loud as Volcanos. "Nobody kills my little brother and gets away with it!".

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A WAY, MORTALLLLL!" Volcanos roared. "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, VINCENT CROWN PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION. HIGH GENERAL OF THE FIRE NATION ARMIES! HEIR TO THE THRONE!".

"Yes" Vincent replied. "That is exactly who I am. And I will not allow you to destroy the world or kill my brother".

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Volcanos laughed. "HOW WILL YOU STAND UP TO ME! WITH A SIMPLE BREATH I CAN DESTROY ISLANDS, WITH A FLICK OF MY FINGER AND I INCINERATE YOUR BONES! WITH A SIMPLE TOUCH I CAN BOIL YOUR BLOOD".

"I call upon the spirit of the Avatar!" Vincent screamed high to the heavens. "The Avatar cannot ignore me at this time".

"YOU CANNOT STOP ME WITH A MORTAL SPRIT!" Volcanos roared. "I HAVE BEEN THERE CENTURIES BEFORE THE AVATAR! YOU HAVE NO HOPE!".

"Is that so?" asked a voice, ancient yet young, flowing through the space of time. More clear than Volcano's voice, but less loud.

"WHO...ARE YOU?" Volcanos asked.

"I am Avatar Sky" The man said simply. "And I have given Vincent the power to defeat you. You will be forever encased beneath the Earth and your island will be destroyed. Your armies will be slaughtered and the world will return to peace. You have been defeated".

Vincent's eyes glowed silver-white as the spirit of Avatar Sky flowed through the world, and into the volcanos, shattering them and leaving naught but dust behind, the island itself disintegrating, the life force swiped from the Volcano Warriors and Volcanos being sent back to his realm. The inhabitants of the Fire Nation placed in large oaken boats, and a large wave bringing them back to their homes. With the power of Sky, Volcanos was sealed forever in a large stone seal deep within a Crystal Cavern at the bottom of the deepest trench in the deepest sea in the world. Vincent was a hero.

But alas, mortals were not made to have the strength of the Avatar. Let alone the pure soul of the Avatar of Sky, the first to master all 4 elements, or sending an Evil world destroying, soul devouring Demon Fire God back to his realm. A week after Vincent returned home, he vanished. The 34 year old crown prince sacrificing his life to save the Fire Nation, his brother, the Avatar and the world. Crown Prince General Vincent was immortalized on Blaze Island for his actions, not even the most evil Fire Nation rulers daring to remove or destroy the statue. His memory will forever live on in the heart of the Fire Nation. With Volcanos forever sealed in the stone, thought to be a myth, but is not. Vincent's Stone still exists, somewhere deep in the Ocean, never to be disturbed by man.

**Great Story Right? I swear, I made this up as I went and then added some Icewind Dale (The Game) elements to the story. Sky is my official name for the First Avatar. Yet another chapter setting the stage for Roph and Avatar: Orgins. **

**See you Tommorow, I hope  
**

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Aang Tales 1: Part 2

**Just an AN: I do not plan on using the Vincent plotline in my stories. It was forgotten in shock by everyone except Uran, and he is long dead. Vincent was thought to have died in his sleep. The Whole Story was dismissed as a myth. Forgotten almost immediately in the sands of time by all but few.  
**

**Aang Tales #1: Azure Island Part 2  
**

Aang woke up feeling terrible, all week long his talks were not able to convince the Azure Lord to return to Fire Nation rule. Team Avatar ended up having to request more money from Zuko to stay on Azure Island, where even the most uncomfortable hotels were expensive. Nightly trips to the spirit world did not help, as it seemed impossible for Aang to call all but his most recent past lives. Roku and Yangchen were wise, Kyoshi was strict and Kuruk was charming, but their influence didn't help when it came to the subject of Azure Island. Meanwhile, Bushi the eldest and wisest of the spirits Aang could contact, seemed busy with other things.

"I am trying to help you as best I can can, child" Bushi simply said. "I mustn't be disturbed while I figure out what to do".

"He does that quite a bit" Kuruk told him. "One of the most annoying things about being a sprit, I have to listen to him".

"Kuruk!" Yangchen scolded him. "Bushi was the longest living non-avatar. He is part of soul's energy. Have a bit more respect for him".

Kuruk nodded. "Of course, Yangchen, my apologies, I must go do my daily search for Koh now". He donned his spear and left.

"Leave this place and travel to the Eastern Air Temple" Bushi spoke suddenly. "There you will find an old friend, who will help you contact your past lives. You must travel alone, good luck. Avatar Aang".

Aang left the Spirit World, he mounted himself on Appa and said goodbye to his friends.

"Off to see that weird Guru guy again?" Sokka asked.

"You have some weird friends, twinkletoes" Toph also said laughing.

"Good luck, Aang" Katara said, hugging him before they left.

"OOGIES!" Sokka yelled. "So much oogies".

"Oh come on, Sokka" Katara said. "We weren't even kissing. I mean we could if you wanted us to but...".

"No, Don't" Sokka screamed. "Just go, Aang. Before I get more oogies". Aang complied telling Appa to yip-yip and flew into the air, heading for the far off temple. It would take him a full day to get there, but when he finally arrived it was indeed Guru Pathik that was waiting for him.

"Greetings Aang" Pathik said. "Bushi has told me of your arrival, we must get going. You have limited time to open your 8th Chakra before war ensues".

"There are 8 chakras?" Aang asked.

"Well, actually there are thirteen chakras, but most of you Avatars only seem to use the first eight" Pathik smiled. "Yes, it has been my job for over 400 years to teach the Avatar. My first duty was to Avatar Kyoshi, although she was almost too stubborn to listen".

"You're 400 years old?" Aang asked, shocked.

"I was born 450 years before the War" Pathik told him. "I am 553 years old, and I have 447 years left in my cycle. I will continue to serve the Avatar until then. It is my job".

"Your Cycle? Your job?" Aang asked, wanting to ask so many more questions than these.

"You ask too many questions, Avatar Aang" Pathik. "We must move quickly to open your 8th chakra let us begin".

"Okay" Aang said, sitting down to meditate, ready for Pathik's instructions.

"The 8th Chakra is the Memory Chakra" Pathik told him. "And it is located in the spine. You must try to remember as much as possible. But be careful, dwelling on your deepest memories can trap you within your own mind. Remember vividly, then return to the past, without losing the shadow of your memories".

Aang concentrated on his memories, remembering his first kiss with Katara, then learning firebending, earhbending, waterbending, meeting Katara and Sokka, the iceberg, 100 years passing by in the blink of an eye, running away, finding out he was the avatar, mastering airbending the youngest in written history. Getting his tattoos. Creating the air scooter. Getting Gyatso as a teacher. Selecting the toys that would write his fate. Being transferred from the Northern to the Southern Air Temple. The faces of his birth parents. Discovering he's an Airbender. Being moved from the hospitals of Ba Sing Se to the Northern Air Temple. Being Born. Then he slid back into the real world, not letting go of his memories. He heard a strange click, and knew that the chakra was open.

"Well done, Aang" Pathik smiled. "You have opened your 8th Chakra. When you reach Azure Island, go to Azure's Shrine and you will have your questions answered. Good Luck".

Aang returned to Azure Island, and was guided to the shrine of Avatar Azure by the greeter. The man smiled and opened the door for Aang. When Aang meditated he immediately came into contact with Avatar Azure.

"Congratulations, Aang" Azure said smiling. "I have been waiting for your arrival, not many of the recent Avatars seem to care about me. Despite what I have done, you have made the connection".

"What did Bushi mean by cycle?" Aang asked.

"Bushi was my Airbending Teacher, his father was my predecessor Avatar Forgen. We had a special bond, and when he was to die, I made used my energy to turn him into an Avatar Soul. He lived for 1000 more years before the soul traveled on to Guru Pathik. The Avatar of Bushi now lives in Pathik, if he chooses to use it".

"How can I reunite Azure Island?" Aang asked.

Azure grinned. "I think I can deal with that. Come with me, Aang. We will do a bit of haunting. Rhyshu has had it coming to him for quite some time". With a flick of her hand they were whisked away to the Azure Lord's bed chambers.

"Wakey, Wakey Mr. Azure Lord" Azure said, waiting for a response.

"HOW DARE YOU...a-avatar a-azure?" he asked. "Please don't kill me with your magic Avatar powers".

"I'm dead you idiot" Azure said, shaking her head. "I can control Aang and have HIM kill you, but I'm sure Avatar Aang wouldn't like that".

"No I would not" Aang said simply. "There has to be another way".

"Another way, yes. What he said" the Azure Lord said. "I'll do anything you want".

"Anything?" Azure asked, and the Azure Lord nodded.

"I'll get Zuko over here soon. He'll be here in a few days to negotiate. And you WILL be reasonable or there will be..." Aang gestured to Azure. "Consequences. I am forgiving, my past lives are not".

Zuko was there three days later, and a contract was indeed negotiated. Azure Island reunited with the Fire Nation and would pay Fire Nation Taxes if allowed to keep their culture and Rhyshu's title of Azure Lord. Zuko agreed to the terms and the Fire Nation was once again unified, and the world was at peace.

"Thank you, Aang" Zuko and Rhyshu both would say. "You have done well, a great conflict has ended". Rhyshu would never insult the Avatar, no matter his or her age ever again, and the two kingdoms lived together in peace.

**Aang Tales #2 on the 24th. And Avatar Imoen on the 26th. That gives me plenty of time to write new notes. **

**AN: Earlier today, I read a news article about a school in Oklahoma refusing to give their valedictorian her diploma because she cussed once during her speech. They won't hand over the diploma, and are demanding a written apology before they even consider it. And they have closed down their email, website and phone to prevent the rage everyone is giving them. I have tried all three to complain myself, they do not exist anymore. That girl earned her diploma and she deserves it after all her hard work. It is against the law to hold the diploma for any reason as far as I know, and being an Adult she has freedom of Speech. It is unexceptable for this school to do something like this. I just feel like I have to address it myself. Please Review and give me your opinion on this matter.  
**


	34. Chapter 34: Avatar Imoen

**Sorry For The Wait, I wanted to relax after my First Day at School, and I got carried away doing it. Anyways, now I'm back. Enjoy This Chapter, I'll be posting another on the 24th. **

**Avatar Imoen: Bane of The Earth Kingdom**

In 2003 BSC, in the Water Tribe, little Imoen was born, she was taught to heal instead of fight, as was Water Tribe custom, and when she was sixteen, the Water Sages revealed her identiy as the Avatar. Shocked that a female would be the Avatar in such a powerful group of males, the Council of Elders banished her from the Water Tribe, every member except her father agreed on the matter, but he would not fight the council, for he was bound by honor not to strike at his elders. Instead, he left Imoen a small token of her home, a broken bethrotal necklace, saying she had already broken custom, a second infraction would not be as bad. Imoen never married after that, it wasn't that she hated men, she just couldn't be tied down with the family life.

Imoen traveled to the Earth Kingdom, and 4th Earth King Geon arranged his guards to teach her Earthbending, threatening anyone who would harm the Avatar with death. Imoen mastered it after five years of secluded training, and went on to the Fire Nation.

On the less populated island of Blaze Island, the first Fire Nation colony had been built, and it was also where Imoen learned Firebending. With a warriors heart she easily accomplished the greatest feats the instructor had ever seen, passing with flying colors in two years.

The Eastern Air Temple proved difficult for Imoen, seeing nothing but women in every room reminded her of how much she missed her mother, she had a hard time feeling the freedom of spirit, and it took her eight long years to truly master Airbending. When she returned to the Water Tribe, she was cast away by her own father, he said he was sorry, and with a tear in his eye that he had to keep custom, she said her goodbyes and went to live her life in the Earth Kingdom capital of Omashu. But just three years into her stay, the 4th Earth King was murdered by his advisor, who held the son at bay and took the throne himself, he is in the history books as 5th Earth King Tiran, but most would just call him, the Dark Earth King. He formed the monarchy of the Earth Kingdom into an absolute dicatorship, and ruled for eleven years before Avatar Imoen could stop him. She unleashed the Avatar State and killed him, the rightful heir to the throne was returned, as well as the peace.

But some didn't see it that way, and the next few years were filled with more than enough bloodshed, just eight years into his reign the young sixth Earth King was slain, and the eldest advisor, the 7th Earth King would blame it on the Avatar. Thirty years of war would ensue, then the 7th King surrendered finally to the Avatar's might, and so in 1921 BSC The Earth Kingdom built the large city of Imoen in her honor. Some still didn't like her, but they never openly discussed their opinion, the 8th Earth King forbidded any hostile reactions to the Avatar, and sure enough their was indefinite peace for over 100 years.

In 1821 BSC, Avatar Imoen finally retired, old age had slowed her down to the point where she could no longer bend all 4 elements, the wise Council of Elders welcomed her back to the Water Tribe, and she became a seer of sorts, ready to tell the future of the next part of the cycle, to the few who would listen. Imoen was 202 when she died, she lived a long happy life.

**Too Short? Sorry, I lost my orginal notes, so I just remembered what I had, and made it all connect. Good Writing for the win, may update again tommorow, but chances our you'll have to wait for the next Tale on Friday. **


	35. Chapter 35: Roku Tales 2: Warnings

**I felt like writing a new chapter, so I wrote another one to pass the time.  
**

**Roku Tales #2: The Shrine of Li  
**

It was during Roku's Avatar State training, that he would travel to the shrine of Li, isolated from the rest of the Fire Nation after his argument with Sozin, but the Fire Lord had approved his travel to Shrine Island, where several shrines were built to all the Fire Avatars, it was tradition for a Fire Nation Avatar to visit these shrines, if not to master the Avatar State, then in respect for their past lives. Although Sozin didn't get along with Roku, he would never go back on Fire Nation Custom. Roku was welcomed on the Island, and Fire Sage Allum began the construction of Roku's Temple.

"Welcome Avatar Roku" Allum said. "This is the Temple of Li, average is it not? Just like Li was, over 500 years ago. I will be taking care of your training personally". Roku nodded and smiled as he prepared to be taught, the years would pass and Roku mastered his peace and control, he was then sent to Monk Gyatso and Guru Pathik to master his seven chakras. It took him seventeen years to master the technique, but the 35 Year old Avatar would master his 8th Chakra to contact his infinite past lives within just a few months. Within just a few days, he received a message in his sleep from Avatar Blaze, a far off past life of his, in the first cycle of the Avatar.

"Sozin needs you" Avatar Blaze said. "The Fire Nation is under attack by Earth Kingdom soldiers, who wish to destroy them for occupying Earth Kingdom territory".

"Sozin has ignored my suggestions against occupation of the Earth Kingdom" Roku said stubbornly. "I shouldn't do anything for him".

"While Fire Lord Sozin has grown malevolent, he is needed for his descendants not to be the same as he" Blaze told him. "You must protect the future of the Fire Nation before it can be saved from the evil at it's heart".

"And what about Sozin?" Roku asked, still worried about his old friend.

"You cannot kill him now, he has no heir and the Fire Nation would plunge into chaos, he will live for now, but you must make sure his heir will not be evil" Blaze said simply. "Save the Fire Nation, before you can save the Fire Nation".

"That doesn't make sense!" Roku yelled. "You're not making sense!".

"I will one day" Blaze told him. "You will see, save the Fire Nation and return to the Shrine of Li".

When Roku arrived, Sozin's generals reluctantly accepted his help, the Earth Kingdom's stubborn alliance led the 48th Earth King refused to yield until it took Fire Nation territory, a Dai Li Agent and the most skilled assassin in the world was sent to kill Sozin, and he murdered many of the Fire Nation governors. He would have killed Sozin and his wife, but Roku would come to rescue.

"R-Roku?" Sozin asked. "Y-You s-saved me? But why? I nearly banished you, you were shunned from the palace, I haven't done once nice thing for you in seventeen years".

"The Fire Nation needs it's Fire Lord, so the Earth Kingdom's armies had to be defeated" Roku said simply. "But I've seen the colonies Sozin, how dare you occupy Earth Kingdom territory".

"How dare YOU a citizen of the Fire Nation address your Fire Lord in this way" Sozin declared angrily, and the battle would ensue, Roku leaving Sozin with a warning, and the Fire Nation was in peace again. For now.

**Nice Short Little Story Right. Not as much I can come up with for Roku. I'll think of Aang and Korra ideas soon, but the 24th and 26th slots will be OC Avatars.**

**Stay tuned for my 4-Part Special on the 28th-31st.  
**

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Avatar Shele

**Avatar Shele: The Windmaster **

It was in 2630 BSC that the great Avatar Kivan perished, and so was born a little girl named Shele in the Western Air Temple. The elder monks predicted she would have a great destiny, and by age three her identity as the Avatar was discovered, so she was heavily laden with responsibility. By the age of fifteen, she had mastered the airbending technique, and was told of her identity as the Avatar. Her journey began to master the four elements.

Shele first traveled to the Water Tribe, but the mentors refused to teach her because she was female. The Elders revoked their decision, stating that the world needed the Avatar and rules must be bent for her favor. Her teachers were hardest on her, but she overwhelmed them and succeeded, in just over two years she mastered Waterbending, dueling all the masters and defeating them, vowing never to return to the Water Tribe.

Next, Shele traveled to the Earth Nation, it was in the stepping stones on the Earth Kingdom that a stubborn hard-headed Earthbender taught her everything she needed to know about the skill. She mastered Earthbending after twelve long years of training.

Finally, Shele traveled to Ember Island, in the Shrine of Avatar Kivan, she mastered the art of Firebending, as well as the Avatar State. Ten more years allowed her to become a fully realized Avatar, and she returned to the Western Air Temple to receive her title. At thirty-nine, Shele was rather old for a new avatar, but she was respected nonetheless, and although she was not old enough to be an elder, she was offered the chance to be one when she reached fifty. She refused, and began traveling the world.

When Shele was sixty, she was called to the Earth Nation, it's capital of Omashu was having a war with the small city of Ba Sing Se nearby, the Baron of Ba Sing Se wanted revenge for the old Omashu Empire occupation of his city. He used a powerful earthbending techniques to hurl large boulders at cities Omashu was allied against. The two soon formed opposing kingdoms, on different sides of a bloody war, and even Shele's power couldn't stop the onslaught. After four years, Shele traveled to the other nations, looking for allies, she found none in her temples, for none believed in violence. However, she allied with Chieftain Vorgen of the Water Tribe, Fire Lord Tom-Tom of the Fire Nation, and many other smaller nations in the world. Earth Baron Wilm was thankful for her help, and the war was soon over.

2500 BSC was one of the most terrible years for the world in Shele's era. Fire Lord Jantor tried to use the power of the comet to destroy the city of Ba Sing Se, and he succeeded in setting fire to half the city, but Shele would defeat him, and their would be peace for over three hundred years.

In 2135 BSC, the ancient avatar returned to the Earth Nation, when another civil war had ensued, although this was not nearly as bloody, it divided the provinces of the Earth Nation so much, that many called themselves the Earth Baron, but they were not, the seperation lasted ten years, and in 2125 BSC, Shele ended the war, the past avatars each gave a warning, if the Earth Nation did not unite, it would become lost, and the the next avatar would be forced to destroy it. Everyone agreed to peace, and Shele helped set up the new Earth Kingdom, the first man to make the decision to follow the Avatar's commands was named the 1st Earth King, and the modern day Earth Kingdom was established. Today, the Earth Nation is known as the Middle Earth Kingdom, and The Omashu Kingdom known as the Old Earth Kingdom. Shele retired and returned to the Western Air Temple, getting the honor of Elder. Shele lived to be a ripe old age of six-hundred and thirty before she quietly passed away, and far off in the Water Tribe, Avatar Imoen was born.

**Avatar Kivan's story will be on the 26th. It really seems to be going into old times, but I still have a few cycles to go before I get to Avatar Sky. Please Review**

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	37. Chapter 37: Untaming Flames Part 1

**Untaming Flames: The Story of Jeong Jeong Part 1: The Army **

From a young age Jeong-Jeong wanted to join the Fire Nation army, his older brothers already had, born in 16 and 24 ASC respectively, the two brothers were some of the first of their generation to serve in Fire Lord Azulon's forces. Jeong-Jeong was a full ten years younger than his oldest brother, and by the time he was ten, his twenty-year old brother was already a Lieutenant in Azulon's army. The war was their life, and Jeong-Jeong had never seen peace in his life. He was always told storys of the war, how the other nations stubbornly refused Fire Nation rule, and they had to eliminated. Jeong-Jeong was taught this himself, and he would follow every moral his family taught him.

When Jeong-Jeong was sixteen, Azulon sent out yet another draft, and he was called to service. He said goodbye to his parents and left to do his service, and soon as he arrived General Irohzi made them swear an oath to the Fire Lord on their lives. Jeong-Jeong respected the old general and as a result, rose quickly in the ranks like his brothers, who were already Captain's in the Fire Army and Fire Navy respectively. After four years, Captain Jeong-Jeong was given his first mission, to destroy the Southern Water Tribe colony of Durn, since the citizens mostly abanonded it, it wasn't a hard mission, and as a reward he was promoted to Major and awarded his own division in the army.

"Four years and you're already a major?" his oldest brother Tun asked. "I've been here six years and I'm still a Captain, you make me proud, and I'm sure dad would be too". Their father Jeong had been killed trying to leave his house by an Earth Kingdom general, his sons had vowed revenge on that general ever since, and while their middle sibling Geru was more into making the army proud, Tun and Jeong-Jeong hoped one day to kill the general who caused their family so much pain.

After Jeong-Jeong was in the army for nine years, Azulon had another draft. By this time, Jeong-Jeong had reached the title of General in the Fire Nation army, at 25 he was the youngest to receive that title, and as a gift, Azulon awarded Jeong-Jeong the honor of training his son, Prince Iroh, heir to the throne. Jeong-Jeong did not let this get in his way, if anything he was much harder on the Fire Prince, so the young man would grow up to be young and strong, and nine years later, Iroh came out as a Captain of the Fire Army.

"You have done well, Prince Iroh" Jeong-Jeong said. "Keep it up and you will have your own solidiers in no time, for now you be the head under General Geru".

"Yes sir, General Jeong-Jeong" Iroh smiled. "It would be my pleasure to serve your older brother well".

"You had better" Jeong-Jeong told him. "I trust you will not shame Geru's image. But if you do, he will release you, and your father does not take kindly to failures. Good luck, Prince Iroh".

"You as well, General Jeong-Jeong" Iroh told him, and he left.

Iroh would suceed in his endeavors, but it was what Jeong-Jeong heard next that shocked him.

"General Jeong-Jeong" one of the cadets told him. "You have a message from the Fire Lord, he wishes for your forces to destroy the unloyal Fire Nation City of Sozinor".

Jeong-Jeong's eyes grew wide, but he quickly recovered and nodded. "Tell him we will begin our assault immediatly" as soon as the cadet left though, tears were falling down his eyes.

Sozinor was his home.

**Part 2 next Friday at the latest will be longer. Avatar Kivan Tommorow**

**AN: RIP Jerry Nelson and Neil Armstrong. Both will be missed**

**Please Review**


	38. Chapter 38: Avatar Kivan

**Avatar Kivan: The Archer of Flames**

In 2874 BSC, Avatar Kivan was born on Ember Island, in his day the Fire Nation was much smaller, only going as far as the Island itself. Kivan was raised to be a warrior by his father, for his parents were non-benders and he had to know how to defend himself. He was never able to be a swordsman like his father, but his mother taught him to how to use the bow and arrow, by the time he was eleven he could pin a fly to a tree from fifty yards...without killing it. He began fighting crime because the Fire Lord would not bother to do so. When he was nineteen, one of the arrows caught flame and he became known as the Archer of Flames, his identity as a Firebender discovered, his parents were shocked and took him to the Fire Sages to find out what had happened. They told them he was not only a Firebender, he was also the Avatar, and they began training him to master his skills in firebending.

Although bending seemed strange to Kivan, Firebending came naturally, and within two years he had managed to become a master. The Fire Sages smiled and sent him to begin his Avatar Training.

"You are ready to become the master of all four elements" The head sage said. "Good luck, Avatar Kivan".

At the Northern Air Temple, Kivan made quick friends with the Air Nomads, his archer techniques and carefree attitude helped him master airbending within a year, the elder monks were proud of him and sent him to the Water Tribe.

The Water Tribe Elders smiled upon the Avatar, but training was hard. Water made no sense to Kivan, he was unable to change his thoughts to match the ever changing flow of water, within five years he finally mastered it, and was sent to the Earth Nation for his final stage of training.

The Earth Nation was proud and stubborn, hearing tales of the Avatar, they refused to train one who hadn't been a bender all his life, if it wasn't for the angry spirit of Avatar Terra, they wouldn't have trained him the first place. Out of fear, The Earth Baron himself trained him, and with his tutoring he mastered Earthbending in three years. He was a fully realized Avatar at the age of twenty-nine, young considering when he discovered his identity. He returned to Ember Island and his loving family.

During most of Kivan's life, the world was at peace. The Air Nomads were non-violent as usual, the Elders kept the peace in the Water Tribe, The Fire Nation was not large enough to have an army, and the Earth Nation did not want to suffer the Avatar's wrath. But the Fire Lord would die, and his son did not care about the Avatar's power. The Great Burning of 2789 BC was caused when he erupted seven small volcanoes across the world with power he absorbed from the comet several years earlier, it was ten years after that he began his conquest of the four nations.

And so it was that The Fire Nation went to war first with the nearby nation of Vanor, which fell quickly to it's knees. The other nations would not fall as quickly, and 30 years of war ensued as a result, Kivan would hold them off, but the Fire Nation would always return.

In 2749 BSC, Kivan decided to use long-ranged combat as well as short ranged. He formed an elite group of the best fifty-one archers in the world, and called them the Yu-Yan Archers, named after his parents Yu and Yan. The Fire Nation wasn't ready for the arrows shot at them, and their leader quickly fell, replaced by one that was willingly to be peaceful with the world. From then on, The Yu-Yan Archers led by Kivan kept peace on Ember Island and all over the world, and they became famous for their accuracy. Kivan never had a family of his own after his parents died, but he saw his archers as his friends. In 2617 BSC, Kivan died at the age of 257, the next cycle began with the birth of Shele in the Air Temples.

**Great Story even if they've been getting a lot shorter right. Kivan was an archer in Baldur's Gate so I made him an Archer as the Avatar. **

**Yu-Yan having 51 Archers is a shoutout to my 3rd Reviewer Ranger51TheAvatar. Thank you, And Keep Reviewing.  
**

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	39. Chapter 39: Untaming Flames Part 2

**Untaming Flames: The Story of Jeong-Jeong Part 2  
**

Sozinor was his home, and Jeong-Jeong couldn't bare to destroy it, but none had ever defied Fire Lord Azulon's orders, so what was he to do. His forces slowly approached the city, and when he reached the mainland began their march.

"We will go the long way to the south gate" Jeong-Jeong said simply. "It is less defended and they will not expect our assault from that direction". Luckily for him, his soldiers would follow him without question, for he knew that the south gate wasn't the wisest way to go, but he needed time to contemplate his decisions and all of his options. No one would question him, he was the most trusted of the Fire Lord's generals.

When they reached the gates of Sozinor, the soldiers began marching, but Jeong-Jeong could not bare himself to do it, he turned his head, as the soldiers marched through the line, and the battle began.

"General Jeong-Jeong" one of the soldiers said. "Your orders? We have penetrated the walls of Sozinor and would like to know what it is to do next".

"Capture their mayor and occupy city hall for yourself, but try to keep as little deaths as possible" Jeong-Jeong told him. "Only act in self-defense. These are Fire Nation citizens after all, despite their crimes".

"Pardon sir?" The Commander asked. "But weren't our orders from Fire Lord Azulon to destroy this town? Why would you go back on this? What could make you decide otherwise?".

"Sozinor is my home, commander" Jeong-Jeong said simply. "My parents and some of the adults that raised me all live here, I would hate to see them die. So I will make an exception. They will all be tried in a fair court in the capital of the Fire Nation".

"I'm sorry sir" The Commander told him. "The Fire Lord's orders outweigh your own, I'm afraid will have to disregard those orders".

"I am your commanding officer, you will do no such thing" Jeong-Jeong shouted angrily. "You will not betray me".

"I understand your pain, General Jeong-Jeong. But Azulon's orders go" The commander said simply. "I'm not betraying you, I'm simply following the highest authority, the Fire Lord himself".

"I see" Jeong-Jeong said. "Carry on, I will wait here. Return when you have finished the dark deed".

"As you wish, General" The Commander told him. "I'll try to finish this as quickly as possible". The soldiers left Jeong-Jeong sitting and regretting his decisions, as they marched the city, Jeong-Jeong became contemplating what to do next, and he saw the city in flames, he decided to make his move. A move that to this day will never be forgotten, Jeong-Jeong raced into the city and turned the fire on the soldiers that were attacking the city, they stood dumbfounded and their Commander smirked, regaining focus faster than the others.

"So" The Commander said. "You have decided to betray the Fire Nation army, you will be held in court for this, as a solider of the Fire Nation".

"No I will not" Jeong-Jeong said simply. "I hereby resign from the armies of the Fire Nation, I'll send in my written resignation to Fire Lord Azulon at a later date".

"This I cannot allow" The Commander said. "KILL HIM!". The solders turned on their former general and tried to kill him, but he slayed every single one of them and the flames left behind burnt out quickly, no more damage to be done to the city.

"Return to the Fire Nation and inform the Fire Lord of my decision" Jeong-Jeong said simply. "Sozinor will remain under my protection, your armies will not touch it. Am I made clear".

"Oh you are clear, former general Jeong-Jeong, and I will give the General your news, but you will not appreciate what happens next" He laughed. "You will be cursed by the Fire Nation, one day you will regret your decision, and you will never cease to live in pain".

"LEAVE NOW!" Jeong-Jeong shouted, the man would listen, but his words haunted Jeong-Jeong for many years, Azulon was not happy with his decision, but he had agreed to allow Sozinor to remain under Jeong-Jeong governing, as long as they paid Fire Nation taxes. To many Jeong-Jeong was the deserter, to some he was the savior of Sozinor, but to Azulon he was simply a man who had fallen from his favor, if he made one more mistake, Azulon would hunt him relentlessly.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, School has become a issue, so my 4-Part Special will instead be Jeong-Jeong's story, my What If Story will be featured at the end of November, as I have other plans for future 4-Part Specials (and Jeong-Jeong will take place in the beginning of September. But my new story won't go into October). Please Review and again sorry for the inconvience of time, I will try to make my storys a bit better to make up for the length of time between updates.**

**TheStoryWizard  
**


	40. Chapter 40: I'm on Hiatus

**Hiatus Notice **

**My Family is a bit tight on money right now (don't worry, we'll pull through), and the lightbulb went out in my room and we don't have a replacement. Hence, I cannot see a thing in my room, and that means I can't get ahold of my notes, which have every story idea that pops into my head. That being said, I was going to post on Labor Day, but this problem persisted and until I can get it fixed my stories will be on Hiatus until Further Notice.**

** Belive me, I love you guys and I don't want you to be dissapointed, but my room is the best place to think and I can't write in a dark room. I wanted to inform you so you didn't start worrying about me or something. **

**To keep you guys entertained I have a few questions to ask. **

**What was your number one favorite story I wrote?**

**What was your number one least favorite story I wrote? (not saying it's bad, just not very good compared to the others, I won't be offended). Be Honest on both questions.**

**If you have a Facebook please like my TheStoryWizard page on Facebook, and I may give some updates there, but keep in mind school will be keeping me busy so after this problem is fixed I still likely won't update more than 2-3 times a week, until Christmas Break (December 21st- January 2nd or 3rd where I'm from) I will not be doing daily updates. I will however, try to update my Facebook page daily to keep you entertained with my story plans. **

** Also, continue to pray for my Step-Grandmother who has had continued complications with Stomach Cancer, doctors say she may have a tumor, and being 74 she may not fare well with surgery. **

**Don't worry, I'll be back on Fanfiction just as soon as I can. **

**TheStoryWizard, **

**Signing Off, for now. **


	41. Chapter 41: Two Worlds

**Just a little short story I came up with recently, I am still in a semi-Hiatus phase until I finish my best ideas for Late September and October. Enjoy for now  
**

**The Dimensional Vortex  
**

**AN: This is the beginning of a concept I am working on with SilverOmega01. I do believe that Silver will be finishing this idea in one of her extras on a later date.  
**

The Spirit World is many things, home of those who have passed on, house of the realms of the most ancient spirits, and a quiet place to mediate for the Avatar and countless Avatars before her. It is known to house the greatest and most powerful secrets of the universe, some of which even the great knowledge spirits have no knowledge of. One of the most kept secrets is held by only the inner circle of spirits who created the world, a portal to another universe, where events seemed to have taken a much different turn, a more drastic turn with it's own evils that are much darker than most of the ones in this world, evils which if they were released on this world it would be destroyed.

Countless years ago, long before the time of the Avatar the other world was easily accessed, the Ancient spirits of this world all agreed that the portal must be guarded to prevent people from entering through it, so an Energybender named Tianzagi was tasked with guarding it, and with his life he did. Not even the most powerful foes were able to stop him, but one day a foe from the other side of the portal faced him.

"Who are you?" Tianzagi asked, facing the man who had dressed like an Air Empire solidier. "And what do you want with me?".

"I am Bao" The man said. "I can help you, relieve you of your duties of guarding this portal and eliminate the portal myself, you will not have to worry".

"Why is that?" Tianzagi asked. "The portal cannot be eliminating, that would involve destroying both worlds".

"Wrong" Bao grinned. "It only involves destroying one, you see fool, I have not been allowed to devour those on my world, so I shall do it to yours".

"Devour?" Tianzagi asked, frighteningly taking a fighting stance. "What is it of which you speak?"

"Fighting will not help you" Bao said, turning into his true form and opening his mouth wide. "I am Bao The Devourer, Black Spirit of Gluttony and your world will fall before me!" in one gulp he consumed Tianzagi whole and sought out the major cities of the world in the Four Empires of Air, Energy, Spirit and Chi and many were being devoured on the streets. The Ancients took notice and decided to descend upon the world themselves and investigate the situation.

Bao would turn out to be too powerful for them, devouring them easily and with the imbalance easily eating everything in his path, it was not until one of the weakest spirits went through the portal to seek help that the world had any hope. He went through the portal and was immediately in the Spirit Realm of the other world. The Black and White Spirits alike seemed to have an issue with Bao's decision but most of them were too scared to go through the portal to the other world, for it did not have what they called the Avatar to keep a balance in power. In the end they summoned Avatar Silver and Necros who made a rare truce to bring Bao back to their world. But they were told that Bao was too powerful to face even with two Avatars alone, so Hao, Black Spirit of Pride agreed to travel with them.

Together the three from the other dimension freed that dimensions spirits and overpowered Bao. When Bao returned the Black Spirits were once again sealed behind their gates and both worlds were in balance again. To ensure that this would not happen again, the portal was moved to the most secluded regions of the Spirit World, and not even the most prestigious spirits were never told of it, it was sealed and it was forgotten by all but the Ancients. But some say that every 5,000 years the portal weakens, leaving it vulnerable on both sides to upsetting the balance. The only balance upset that Avatars from neither dimension are aware of, but a breach won't ever happen. Right?

**And That's it, SilverOmega01 will one day finish this extra. **

**AN: Characters Bao The Devourer, Black Spirit of Gluttony. Hao, Black Spirit of Pride. Avatar Silver and Necros are owned by SilverOmega01. Tianzagi and the Ancients of the Spirit World are my characters. **

**Be Officially back from Hiatus soon,**

**TheStoryWizard **


	42. Chapter 42: Hiatus Update

**The last few weeks have been marked on me by a growing lack of motivation (A.K.A. Severe Writers Block) and Time to be able to come up with new ideas for my story, so I will not be returning from Hiatus in October as I had planned before. I will continue to be on Hiatus until further notice, but I promise you when the motivation and time strikes me I will return to my writing. Even If I don't return, I will keep this story online so that people can enjoy what I have written so far. **

**I will continue to support my reviewers by reading their stories and answering PM's when I come on Daily to do so. **

**Your Friend,**

**TheStoryWizard**

**Singing Off (for now) **


	43. Chapter 43: A Boomeraang Christmas

**I felt Obliged to give you a Christmas Special, please forgive me for my lack of updates, I will be retiring this series for now, with Avatar: Orgins in February (gives me time to work on it). Thanks to my loyal reviewers SilverOmega01, Jokermask18 and Ranger51TheAvatar. And see you for Avatar stories again in February :) **

**Aang Tales #2: A Boomeraang Christmas  
**

**101 ASC  
**

The capital of the Fire Nation had been all lit up for Christmas Time, the stockings were hung on the chimney, the gaang sat around the table drinking hot tea and fire scones, while Iroh played the tsungi horn. Gifts were passed around the fireplace and everyone smiled, Christmas time had come.

The first to open his gifts was Sokka

Sokka opened his gift from Katara first, since she was his sister, she had given him another boomerang.

"Oh!" Sokka gleefully shouted. "It's a boomerang"

"You should have known that from the packaging" Katara laughed. "But I suppose no one pays attention to that anyway"

"I knew what is was" Sokka lied, he then proceeded to open a bag of air marbles from Aang, a new sword from Zuko, a rock in the shape of himself from Toph ("Cool...how did you do that?") and a very well drawn portrait of himself from Suki.

As the other passed their gifts (too many to list) it ended with Zuko to open his gift from Aang, and Suki who did not appear to have any gift from Sokka.

Suki stormed off angrily, and Sokka went after her, while Zuko proceeded to open his present from Aang. It was a Red Dragon Lotus Tile, the only one still in existance, which Gyatso had once given to him as a relic owned by Avatar Roku.

"It was your Great-Grandfather's" Aang said. "You deserve it".

"Thank you, Aang" Zuko smiled. "Although Uncle would have liked the lotus tile more".

"Oh not at all" Iroh said. "The Red Dragon Lotus Tile is not used anymore, it would be pointless for me to have it".

"Of course it would" Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

All was quiet, while Sokka gently shoved Suki into the room.

"Why am I here?" Suki asked. "You didn't even give me a gift".

"Not true my lady" Sokka smiled. "I have your gift right here". He kicked off part of the chimney to reveal a hidden cupboard where he had hidden a very large box.

"Over doing it, aren't you?" Aang asked.

"You'll see, air-boy" Sokka smiled. "You'll see".

Suki opened her present and too her shock it was just a smaller box, and inside that box was an even smaller box, and inside that was a yet smaller box, and this continued for quiet some time until finally a very small box wrapped in a bow was opened and her mouth went agape.

"Suki" Sokka said. "Will you make me the happiest man in the Four Nations?" he asked, holding the present (which was a ring) up to her.

Suki cried tears of joy. "Of course, I will, Sokka yes". And held each others in love's warm embrace and kissed. Everyone had wondered where Iroh went until he came into the tea shop dressed in a red suit with momo wearing deer-bear antlers on his head.

"Hohoho" Iroh said smiling. "Merry Christmas".

And it was indeed, the Merriest Christmas, the Gaang ever had.

**I cried myself writing this, it was very moving in my opinion, and I hope you agree. **

**See you in February,  
**

**TheStoryWizard  
**

**This particular chapter is also dedicated in loving memory to my dear friend...  
James L. Blackburn Jr.  
**

**April 27th, 1997-Dec 16th, 2011  
**

**May He Rest in Peace  
**


	44. Chapter 44: Volume III Begins

**Volume III (Avatar: Origins Announcement) **

**Sorry that I didn't get to all the stories, but I have had very little time between everything I have been doing over the last few months and some stories will be left untold (but what a grand collection of tales I have). **

**Volume II therefore is at an end and I would like to know how you felt about it, soon I will start Volume III: Orgins which will be one large story. I cannot guarantee more Avatar stories after that, but if Volume III is the last, then it has been one heck of a ride and I appreciate my viewers. I will be spending whatever free time I have over the next days and weeks to write my Avatar: Orgins story before Season 2 of Korra comes along and ruins my resolve. **

**Stay Tuned my friends,**

**TheStoryWizard**


	45. Chapter 45: Volume III Update

**Update  
**

**Volume III will be arriving soon, and if all goes well soon will be some time between March 16th and March 31st. **

**Volume III will follow the story of the First Avatar, Sky and how he came upon the power of all four elements.**

**This story will likely consist of many chapters and take up the entire Volume III.**

**It will feature some linearity to my other storys, but don't hold me 100% to that. **

**Sorry that I have not been updating, I have been busy with other things. I would love to update this week but my big 10th grade test that I need to pass to graduate is coming up this week and I can't afford to do much that week.**

**My Dad is doing a little bit better, but he is in the nursing home again, so continue prayers for him. **

**My Stepgrandmother is again having a bout of ill health from her Cancer so please pray for her as well.**

**This Chapter is Dedicated in Memory of  
**

**William "Paul Bearer" Moody**

**1954-2013**

**RIP**


	46. Chapter 46 Avatar: Origins- Preview

**Avatar: Origins Preview**

**Note: I know I have not finished Untaming Flames, but I shall have to write Origins while the shadow of thought is still in my head. Should I continue to write after Origins, Untaming Flames and other stories would be in Volume IV**

**Lets begin... **

**Avatar Origins is coming this April (that's right, I'm back for real this time. I promise)**

**It takes place at no specific point in time, but is somewhere between 20,000 and 5,000 BSC depending on your perspective on how old the Avatar Cycle is.**

**It will focus on the 1st Avatar, an airbender named Sky, overthrowing a powerful energybending overlord and his minions and what led to the Original Four Nations creation.**

**The Original Four Nations in TOTAW Canon are The Air Temples, The Fire Kingdom on Ember Island, The Omashu Empire and The Water Tribe which eventually form the Modern Four Nations that we all know of in TLA and LOK **

**I am not quite sure whether it will take place entirely in Ancient Times or it will be a story being told to Aang (or Korra, depending on how this develops) as I form my notes I will make my decision. **

**I hope you enjoy the story when I debut it (which will take some time, but it will start in April) and stay tuned for this and the 2nd Book of Korra (which has to come out soon right?) **

**Also read Jokermask18 and SilverOmega01's stories they are really awesome and well written**

**And in the Midst of March, I have lost a 2nd friend in the last 17 months **

**RIP Ben Johnston**

**1985-2013 **


	47. Chapter 47 Avatar Origins Part I

**Avatar Origins Part I: Shadows of Azure Island**

**Well, here we are the beginning of Volume III which is entirely one story (so I guess it wouldn't really be a Volume, but I'll count it as one). I will try my best to update at least 1-2 times a week. Maybe 3 if I have the time.**

**105 ASC, Azure Island **

Just a year after the reunification of the Fire Nation, another threat seemed to rise up from out of thin air. A message had been sent to Fire Lord Zuko and he sent Avatar Aang and his other companions to investigate. They arrived to a very distraught Azure Lord.

"Avatar, thank the ancients you arrived" Rhysu began. "Things are chaotic here, belongings locked tight in safes are vanishing, people are being found dead on the street without a single drop of blood spilt, people are afraid to go out at night thinking the shadows themselves are going to murder them, and most agree that this is truly the case. You must stop these mysterious criminals, for the rest of the Fire Nation may fall if they do not".

"How can someone get killed without blood?" Sokka asked. "I mean, they could drown I suppose but..."

"Sokka has a point" Katara agreed. "This makes no sense, unless someone suddenly has the combinations to everyone's safe and is suffocating everyone, I don't see what is going on"

"We we're going to find out" Aang firmly stated. "Don't worry you're highness, we will have this sorted out in no time at all"

"Thank you, Avatar Aang" Rhyshu smiled. "As usual, I have booked rooms for you in our guest quarters".

When they got to the guest quarters, the avatar's companions were looking at him as if he was completely insane. Katara, Toph and Sokka looked at each other and back to Aang and shook their heads.

"Aang, you can't just promise that you can solve the problem this easily" Katara advised him. "We don't know what we're up against".

"I know what we're up against" Sokka said, shaking where he stood. "Evil, shadowy creatures of DOOM that are going to kill us all!". The skeptical Southern Water Tribe warrior looked back and forth as if one of the shadows was going to jump out at any moment "Can we sleep with the lights on?"

"Relax, crybaby" Toph said, punching Sokka in the side. "Those things couldn't get back me even if I was sleeping".

"Right" Katara questionably thought. "Let's just try to get some sleep, okay". She went to turn out the light, and within a few minutes, even Sokka was fast asleep, the journey having been so long that even his snoring could not wake up the rest.

(That Night, at the Fire Nation Palace)

Zuko did not know what was going on at Azure Island, but he knew that if it required the Avatar, it must have been something pretty big. He could not stay asleep thinking of whether or not his friends were okay, and despite Mai's efforts to keep him, he would not stay in bed.

"FINE" Mai yelled at him "But better come back soon, The Fire Lord needs his sleep you know".

"I'll be fine" Zuko said.

"You're worried about Aang aren't you?" she asked him.

"Yes, now go back to sleep" Zuko told her. "I need to take a walk". Mai was too tired to argue, and the Fire Lord left his bedchambers and went to go find a quiet place to think. He took some ice cubes and melted them into water and sat down in a room that been dedicated to many Fire Lords in the past

"What would you have done?" he asked, staring at the portrait of his great-great grandfather, Fire Lord Uran. "I suppose you wouldn't understand, having had so much peace during your time as Avatar".

"Quite the opposite actually, Fire Lord Zuko" Iroh told him, having sat down in the chamber himself. "Uran's reign, although in peacetime, had troubles of it's own. A seperation of Azure Island from the Fire Nation for over 150 years, rogue Firebenders who threatened to burn Ember Island to the ground, and a problem many have forgotten about that I discovered in an ancient library, the death of Sozin's brother Vincent. We sometimes also forget, that the seeds of discontent in the Fire Nation that would one day lead to war begin in Uran's time. Many times did Uran have to hold back the urge of the Fire Nation to strike against the other nations, to control the fire and rage of others to prevent himself from becoming chaos. That is the true purpose of the Fire Lord, and you, must continue your great-great grandfather's legacy. As difficult as it may be".

"This just seems to add more problems" Zuko told Iroh. "With Aang and the others facing who knows what on Azure Island, and having to regain the trust of the other nations, I feel like a burden is too heavy on my shouders"

"Sometimes, we need to let our burdens take care of themselves, Zuko" Iroh told him. "Other times you have to have the responsibllity to act, and the patience to wait till the right moment. You are wiser than you know, Fire Lord Zuko. If Aang needs help, then you may indeed have to give it to him, but I trust that the Avatar has a way of fixing our world's problems, after all. That is why he exists, Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Uncle" Zuko said, sastified with Iroh's current answer he went back to bed

(The Next Night on Azure Island)

The gaang had woke up and spend the entire day hearing naught but rumors and the same general talk Rhyshu had told them, finally as night fell, and the streets cleared, they believed that they would find the answer they we're looking for.

"The spooky streets at night" Sokka said, hiding behind Katara. "I don't like the spooky streets at night, I have a bad feeling about this".

"You have a bad feeling about everything" Katara teased him. "Besides, if you don't concentrate, we won't be able to figure anything out".

"They can't really be shadows can they?" Aang asked. "I mean, shadows don't move. Somebody has to be controlling them, or maybe it's an illusion".

"After all I've been through with you guys" Toph said. "I wouldn't at all be surprised if shadows could move"

"That's completely ridiculous!" Sokka shouted. "It's just not possible"

"Uhh...Sokka, you're talking to a seventeen year old blind girl who not only is a master Earthbender who could kick your ass, but who also invented her own form of Earthbending and taught it to a bunch of insignificant brats, about the impossible"

"You couldn't have done it by yourself" Sokka said, crossing him arms. "I helped"

"Just barely" Toph said, with a smirk on her face, kicking the earth beneath Sokka's feet and making him fall over. "But I'll give you credit where it's due. I'm still the best though, got it?"

"Mhm" Sokka said, not wanting to get punch again, the argument could have continued, but screams we're heard in the distance at the gaang immediately decided to run in that direction.

What they saw was the shadowy spectre of a man in tradition Azure Island robes and Ember Island sandals, he had no emotion on his face and bent pure black fire around him. An elderly lady was trying to escape from him, and he had snatched her purse and burnt it into nothingness on the ground, the woman gapsed and attempted to flee but a wall of black fire held her back.

"Let her go" Aang firmly told the spectre, but it just stared at Aang and laughed.

"I said...LET...HER...GO!" Aang nearly roared, his eyes glowing a silvery white as the Avatar State overwhelmed him, and the purest form of the elements rose from the ground and struck the spectre, and it vanished. The woman, although dishelved was okay, and immediately ran back into her house. Aang exited the Avatar State and had a look around.

"I don't see any more of those spectres" he said. "The coast is clear"

"Not exactly" Sokka said, as a panicked, very official looking man ran up to them.

"Avatar Aang! You must come quick! Azure Lord Rhyshu is dead!"

**And so that was the first chapter, don't worry, The Origins part is coming soon enough, so stay tuned.**

**Also read Jokermask18 and SilverOmega01 stories, they are really good and worth reading**


	48. Chapter 48 Avatar Origins: Part II

**Avatar: Origins**

**Part II: Aftermath on Azure Island**

**Hey Guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be getting to the Origins story real soon, sorry for not updating very often, I'll give you two chapters today and try to get another one up on Friday. But no Promises**

**Also, read SilverOmega01 and Jokermask18 stories, they have supported me since the beginning and I write stories with good content and there own unique twist on the Avatar World. **

Mourning fell on Azure Island as the news came that Rhyshu was dead, killed when trying to investigate the mysterious deaths and thefts on the island himself, the funeral was held four days later giving Fire Lord Zuko time to arrive. Before the funeral, Zuko and many Azure Island officials warned Azurians to say in their houses at night (not that they needed to be warned) and within hours the funeral commenced.

"Rhyshu, our Azure Lord for fourteen years. Son of Rathiz and Mora, now passed, Husband of Helena, now passed. Father of Zizar, and father of Areia, now passed. We mourn your passing while we celebrate your life, cut short by a mysterious assassin just months after the reunification of our great Fire Nation" The Fire Sage said,"Asking the blessing of our ruler, Fire Lord Zuko, I will crown Zizar, lord and governor of Azure Island"

"He has my blessing" Zuko said simply, looking down at the young, twenty-three year old heir to the Azure throne.

"All hail, Azure Lord, Zizar. Governor of Azure Island". And a new era on Azure Island began.

"Thank you" Zizar said. "My father was killed by these mysterious shadows, but I have the utmost confidence that the Avatar will help us he has in the past for Azure Island, and for the Fire Nation. LONG LIVE RHYSHU"

"FOR THE FIRE NATION!" everyone said. "LONG LIVE RHYSHU"

After the funeral, the Gaang was joined by Zuko to further investigate the crisis that had been plaguing Azure Island for weeks.

"Weeks?" Zuko asked,almost angrily. "Why was I not informed of this earlier?"

"My father was a stubborn man, he tried to deal with the problem himself until it became too much for him to handle" Zizar told him. "His opinion was not easily swayed"

"Tell me about it" Aang said, everyone glared at him. "What?"

"The point is, the shadows have become more active, they obviously wish to cause some sort of chaos" Zizar told them"They hoped killing my father would throw Azure Island out of balance, but they did not account for the law of inheritance"

"Yet" Zuko told them. "Now that they know they could come after you next, and if they can kill this easily, so silently, they could wipe out the entire population of Azure Island"

"Or maybe they'll just gain strength and attack Ember Island next" Sokka said. "From there, they could invade the entire Fire Nation"

"And then the world" Zizar finished. "They must be stopped before they reach the mainland, after that, it may be too late".

"That's some deep shit" Toph added.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled. "Language"

"Ah, shut it sissy-boy" Toph retorted.

"Stop arguing!" Aang yelled at them. "We can't stop these shadows if we can't work together". The two stuck their tongues out at each other and then proceeded to pay attention to Aang. "I'm going to talk with my past lifes, maybe they have advice"

"He can do that?" Zizar asked, amazed.

"Yep" Katara said. "Cool right?"

"It creeps me out sometimes, honestly" Sokka told him. "To think Aang has a soul inside him that is thousands of years old".

"To tell the truth" Toph said. "That kinda scares me too"

"I think it's fascinating!" Zizar said, still shocked. "Can I watch?"

"Nope" Zuko said, as Aang went into his meditative state. "We can only sit there and wait while he goes to the Spirit World"

"Zuko would know" Sokka said. "Having tried to kill and capture Aang several times"

"SOKKA!" everyone yelled.

"Ok, Ok fine" Sokka said. "I'm leaving because if he uses the bathroom is front of me again like last time, I'm going to barf"

**Short I know, but it's more of a transition chapter to Part III**

**Next Up in Part III**

**Aang asks for Advice from his past lifes, but doesn't exactly get the answer he was looking for.**


	49. Chapter 49 Avatar Origins: Part III

**Avatar Origins**

**Part III: Advice**

**The Origins story has it's Origins (haha, Origins has it's Origins) in this chapter, which I will give a sort of Lorax format, Aang will here parts of the story and I will switch between the Origin Story and Aang once the story gets started. Again, I will try to update on Friday. But no Promises**

**Read SilverOmeg01 and Jokermask18 stories, they are awesome and unique, and did I mention their awesome?**

"Greetings, Aang" Roku greeted him. "It has been almost a year since you last contacted the spirits for guidance"

"And with your 8th chakra open" Forgen told him. "You can talk to old geysers like me"

"I have come to ask for your help in a matter on Azure Island" Aang told them. "It has been invaded my mysterious shadows who kill and steal from innocent people, and are almost impossible to stop. They ran away when I was in Avatar State, but I can't stay like that forever"

"No" Roku told him. "You have already shortened your lifespan by operating in a continuous Avatar State for 100 years. It would be unwise to do so again, for it could mean the end of the Avatar Cycle"

"This is true" Kyoshi agreed. "You must discipline yourself. And perhaps to solve this problem, even more than you ever have before".

"My home has suffered from many problems" Azure told Aang. "But nothing like this"

"Nothing like this has ever been in recorded history" Avatar Tenzin told him. "And we monks kept a very good record of history"

"I am afraid that you must go further to find your answers, Aang" Roku said. "Only the oldest and wisest may even have a chance of this knowledge"

"Koh?" Aang asked.

"No" Kuruk told him. "Koh is too dangerous, you would best avoid him"

"As bias as Kuruk's advice may be" Roku told Aang. "He speaks the truth, the oldest of Avatar's have hidden in long forgotten areas of the spirit world"

"So what do I do?" Aang asked.

"Your best bet would be to find the knowledgeable one" Roku told him. "He is a teller of tales and an eternal spirit who walks the Earth"

"Some say he knows all" Kuruk added. "That even Wan Shi Tong's library pales in comparison to his great knowledge"

"Some call him TheStoryWizard, other's call him The Knowledgeable one" Blaze spoke up.

"He is sometimes called The Great Intelligence" Forgen said.

"The Man who Travels" Li told him.

"The Mysterious Storyteller" Kivan said.

"He never stays in one place too long, but he is always welcome wherever he goes. He always has the same face, but everyone almost always forgets what he looks like" Oak told him.

"Find him, and you will find your answers" Roku told him, as he exited his state Roku's voice echoed. "Search, and you will find"

Aang awoke with a start, and shocked Zizar who was sitting right next to him, causing the Gaang to laugh.

"It's not funny" Zizar said. "He scared the living daylights out of me"

"So?" Sokka asked. "What did you say to you"

"Roku told me that I need to find the Knowledgeable one, a guy who travels telling stories" Aang said.

"You're looking for a nut who tells stories?" Toph said skeptically. "Are you sure this Roku even gives good advice"

"His advice hasn't been bad so far" Aang said.

"Can't argue with that logic" Sokka said. "Let's get searching"

With a goodbye from Zizar, the Gaang hopped on Appa and began their search for the Mysterious Storyteller

**Thanks. Hopefully I'll be able to log back in on Friday. Thanks to my reviewers for their Support, I'll see you soon**

**Next Up in Part IV**

**Aang searches for the Mysterious Storyteller, but when he finds him, will it be too late? **


	50. Chapter 50 Avatar Origins: Part IV

**Avatar Origins**

**Part IV: The Search Begins**

**Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with school lately and had writer's block. Now that school is over I am hoping to be able to update my story a lot more often and perhaps come up with ideas for other stories.**

**Note: Yesterday I uploaded some of my videos I made in VP Class to Youtube they are on my channel DJSweatz2011. Please look them up, anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks to Jokermask18, SilverOmega01 and Ranger51TheAvatar for their continued support of my stories, the first two have great stories with intresting perspectives on the Avatar World so check them out, and I am sure that when the 3rd writes a story he too will be incredible. **

The Gaang had searched across the lands for the Mysterious Storyteller for days, but could not find him. So far all they had narrowed down was that the man was nowhere in the Fire Nation, or in any of the Air Temples. They next began to search the Earth Kingdom, starting with the large former capital city of Omashu

"What brings you to Omashu, Aang?" Bumi asked. "While I enjoy your company you do not usually grace me with your presence unless something is wrong"

"Azure Island is under attack from shadows, we are searching for the Mysterious Storyteller so we can find out how to stop them" Aang told him.

"Mmm" Bumi said, thinking. "I have heard legends about this man, some call him The Story Wizard, but he goes by many names"

"Have you seen him" Aang asked.

"Oh heavens no" Bumi said. "The last time anybody reported seeing him was long before either one of us was born"

"They told us if we search we would find" Sokka said, eating chicken from a pouch. "But we search and we don't find"

"Ancient Spirits work in mysterious ways, my friends" Bumi told them. "If you can't find who or what you're looking for, perhaps you are just searching in the wrong place, hmm?"

"Thanks, Bumi" Aang said. "You're a mad genius". Bumi's trademark laugh could be heard as he walked away, and the gang resumed their search. After a few hours, they stopped to eat.

"How come I don't get any?" Sokka asked, as everyone ate the food around him.

"Because you've been stuffing your face since we entered the city" Katara criticized him. "Isn't there a bottom to abyss of a stomach of yours?"

"Umm dink do" Sokka said, swiftly stuffing his mouth full of bread.

"Bumi said that we're searching in the wrong place" Zuko said. "I wonder what he meant"

"We've searched all over the place" Aang added. "But with Bumi things are never as they seem"

"He could be saying we're searching in the wrong way" Toph said. "like how I see in a different way, maybe we need to look in a different way"

"BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Sokka yelled, eyes bugging out pacing around the room frantically. "It makes zero sense"

"Maybe The Storyteller is hidden in plain sight, and we just don't realize it" Zuko concluded. "Hidden somewhere nearby but always out of sight"

"The Sprit World" Aang smiled. "I know where to look, and I know who he is"

Aang meditated and entered into the Sprit World, ready to find The Storyteller and find his answers.

**Please Review**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I recently crushed my left ring finger trying to take a broken bedframe out of my house and I have a blister. It should heal soon, but for now my chapters will be short.**

**Up Next**

**Part V: Aang finds the Mysterious Storyteller, and the Story of the Origin of the Avatar begins. **


	51. Chapter 51 Avatar Origins: Part V

**Avatar Origins**

**Part V: The Mysterious Storyteller**

**The Last Chapter before the Origins Story truly begins, enjoy**

**Please read Jokermask18 and SilverOmega01's Stories and I thank them and Ranger51TheAvatar for their continued support.**

Aang stood in the spirit world, as usual mysterious creatures running around and the very rude monkey looking spirit meditating on a rock.

"Go away" The monkey spirit said.

"I'm not going away, Story Wizard" Aang said, the monkey gave him a strange look. "That's right, I know who you are"

"Well played, avatar" The Monkey said, keeping a straight face almost the entire time and transforming into a very old man with a long, flowing white beard. "You have found me out"

"So you'll tell me what I need to know?" Aang asked.

"Yes" The Storyteller said. "On one condition"

"Sure" Aang said. "Anything"

"You will find the memoirs of Fire Lord Tizhao and bring them to me" The Storyteller told him. "I know not where they are, for their location has been hidden from me. Find these memoirs and I will tell you the story you need to know"

Aang snapped back into the real world, and immediatly started packing his things.

"Finished with the story already?" Sokka said. "It wasn't much of a story I guess"

"No" Aang said. "I found the Storyteller but he won't tell me the story unless I give him the memoirs of Fire Lord Tizhao"

"Memoirs of the Fire Lord are usually kept in his tomb" Zuko said. "We'll have to go back to the Fire Nation"

The Gaang got on Appa and headed for the Fire Nation, they searched through Tizhao's tomb but found nothing.

"Nothing in here but coffins and jewels" Sokka said. "Tizhao must not have been a writer"

"Father said Tizhao was powerful but shy man, and Uncle said that his greed often got in the way of things" Zuko recalled.

"But Tizhao never tried to take over the world" Aang said.

"He was greedy, not evil" Zuko corrected him. "And besides, assuming he wanted to, he was probably scared of Kyoshi"

"So where are the memoirs?" Katara asked, as they ascended back up the stairs and into the palace.

"Perhaps in a hidden place" Iroh said, having spent the evening making a pot of tea. "A place where knowledge seems to always go when it disappears, the library of Wan Shi Tong...Tea?"

"Oh no" Sokka said, panicking. "I'm not going back there"

"That's fine, Sokka" Aang said. "I'll go by myself"

"Be safe, Aang" Katara said, embracing and kissing him before he left.

Aang traveled to the Si Wong Desert, and found the pillar that was once the top of a great tower, going into Avatar State he airbended all the sand away and earthbended the temple back onto the ground, he entered, and the library's keeper was waiting for him.

"Hello, Avatar" Wan Shi Tong said. "I thought I have already told you once you are not allowed in this library"

"I am fully realized, spirit" Aang told him. "You have not the power to keep me out"

"Very well then" Wan Shi Tong agreed. "What is it you are looking for"

"I need the memoirs of Fire Lord Tizhao" Aang told him. "The Storyteller wishes them"

"My old teacher" Wan Shi Tong smiled. "I do not wish for him to have the memoirs, that is why they were here, but even I wanted to loan them, I do not have them, they were stolen"

"Stolen?" Aang asked. "By who?"

"Sandbenders" The knowledge spirit reluctantly said. "Who else? Good luck finding them though, they're probably all the way to Ba Sing Se by now".

Aang left and began looking for the sandbenders, they covered their tracks pretty easily, but using the knowledge spirits words he found them in Ba Sing Se, but he missed the memoirs by a few seconds, seeing a rather rich looking merchant running off in another direction with them.

"Why is saving the day always so complicated?" he asked. He got on his glider and began chasing the man down several alleyways, finally caught up with him, he cornered him in an alleyway.

"Those memoirs you bought" Aang told the man. "I need them, it's very important"

"I was paid good money to deliver this memoirs to Wan Shi Tong" The man said. "Unless of course you can give me a better offer".

Aang wanted to threaten the man, but his good side got the best of him. "I am friends with the Fire Lord, I am sure he is willing to negotiate for the memoirs, they are family documents after all"

"Very well" The Merchant said. "But if he does not offer more than the knowledge spirit, I'll be off".

And so they returned to the Fire Nation, after a long day of Aang searching for the documents. The man was arrested for the theft of important Fire Nation Documents which he had admitted to stealing and delivering to Wan Shi Tong in the first place.

"Make sure those memoirs get back to me" Zuko told Aang. "They are very important historical Fire Nation Documents".

"Will do" Aang said, as he began to meditate into the spirit world.

"Oh and Aang?" Sokka asked, to which Aang only smiled, trying to stay calm. "If you see a bathroom in the Spirit World, tell me"

(Back in The Spirit World)

"Do you have the memoirs?" The Storyteller asked.

"Yes" Aang said. "They are right here" he put the memoirs down and sat on a nearby rock as the spirit began talking.

"Excellent, let the story begin"

**And So it Will, I may need a couple days to edit my ideas for the actual flashback story itself which may or may not be told in Lorax Format, but since school is out I promise you this, I will update at least one more time before the end of the month.**

**Also read my That 70's Show Story The First Circle, I may be working with stories based on that and other shows as well.**

**Up Next **

**Part VI: The Origins Story begins, set between 25,000 and 7,000 Years BSC, as that seems pretty accurate based on the actual timeline and the added on timeline that I have been using.**

**Please Review and Stay Tuned. **

"


	52. Chapter 52 Avatar Origins: Part VI

**Avatar Origins**

**Part VI: The Story Begins**

**Well here we are, the part where the story itself actually begins. It set between 25,000-7,000 BSC as some date in that general area fits both the Avatar Timeline and the Extra Timeline I added on, so decide for yourself what an accurate point in time for this story would be.**

**I apolgize for the length of time it took me to update the story, certain aspects of the storyline took me a while to figure out**

**Note: I would be indenting, but for some reason the document won't let me, so I hope my paragraph's don't bother you too much**

Long Ago, before the four nations the world was several settlements, large and small, that were independent and lived together in general peace and harmony. It was not to say that the world was without wars, for there had been a few, but the world was in a period of peace, where there had been no war for centuries. A few people had learned to bend the elements from early creatures, but the dominant force at the time was Energybending. Not much argument ensued over the conflicting benders, and the world remained in peace.

That was, until Romik arrived. Romik was one of the greatest disciples of the great master elders of Energybending, he grew so powerful that his powers rivaled those of his masters. One day he was caught learning the arts of the dark elements, and was banished to the far off Si Wong Desert where he only grew in power, using his vast powers of Energybending to master all 4 of the elements, he returned to the city of Omashu and murdered all of the elder masters. After doing so he took over the world settlement by settlement and set up an empire that became known as the Romik empire although some call it the 1st Omashu Empire or the Old Omashu Empire. He used his immense powers to give all of his elite guards the power to bend the four elements.

There were rebels, and some were even powerful, but they were incapable of mastering more than one of the elemental types of bending, and as being against the Empire became more and more dangerous, some of the most powerful element benders went into hiding, and so it came that while the rebels would still try to overthrow the empire, their numbers simply became smaller and smaller, until it seemed like they were almost extinct.

Romik conquered the entire world, and nowhere was anyone powerful enough to stop him and his elite guards, one day he called a seer to his throne room, for in that time seers were very respected, and what they told would always come to be.

"Show me my fortune, seer" Romik requested. "Will I continue to be the greatest and most powerful ruler in the world"

"Your rule will continue" The seer told him. "But I see something else, something obstructing your conquest, something powerful"

"What is it?" Romik asking. "Nothing will stand between me and my rule...NOTHING!"

"Oh but this one will" The Seer told him. "An elemental bender who will master the other 3 elements and face off against you and destroy you"

"Nonsense" Romik said, beginning to be scared. "Nothing is powerful enough to stop me"

"You have angered the spirits, Romik" The Seer told him. "There is nothing you can do to stop this destiny, five years from this very day, you will be destroyed"

"BEGONE FROM MY PRECENSE, WITCH!" Romik told her. "Go, before I decide to execute you". And so the seer turned away, and Romik took worried of what was to come, the seers words echoing through his head of his demise.

But who could possibly be powerful enough to cause the demise of his greatness, Emporer Romik?

(The Village of Ember, Modern Day Fire Nation)

Sky ran back to his house after playing with his friends, he loved running because he could easily use his airbending techniques to increase his speed. Seventeen years old, Sky stood at the average 5'7 height and wore red and orange clothing, for the traditional robes of airbender culture had not yet been created, he had a small amount of brown hair on his head and a bit of facial hair on his face, he was part of only the second generation of airbenders to have the arrow tattoos on his body, returning home he sat down at the dinner table and got ready.

"Son" His mother asked him upon seeing that he was a bit more rattled and beat up than usual. "Have you been playing outside of town again? You know that it's dangerous, especially since your an element bender. The elite guards don't take kindly to it, you need to be careful, especially since they killed your father".

Sky remembered it well, the elite guards came to collect taxes, and his father tried to fight them off using his firebending, but he failed to do so. Ever since, the town had been too scared to fight back against anything, once a proud village, Ember was now simply another grain of sand in Romik's Empire.

"The empire are hypocrites" Sky told his mother. "One day they will be defeated, evil always is. The question is when"

"Don't go getting any radical ideas, Sky" his mother told him. "If you try to face off against the Empire, they'll kill you like they killed your father, I don't want to lose you, please"

"I'm not saying I'm going to do it" Sky told her. "But somebody will, Romik can't stop the rebels forever, eventually he will die". His mother glared at him and they finished dinner, and went to bed.

(During Sky's Dream)

In his dream, Sky stood in the middle of a very strange forest filled with shadows and mysterious creatures, and before him stood beings cloaked in light and shadow, with wrinkled and bearded faces, Sky stepped back.

"W-who are you?" Sky asked. "I-I have airbending and I'm not afraid to defend myself"

"Your Elemental bending does not work here" A man who looked like the tallest and oldest of the group. "This is the Spirit World, and we are the ancients"

"The Ancients?" Sky asked. "You mean you guys are the all powerful spirits who created the world and the elements?"

"Yes" another spirit said. "And we have come to tell you of your great destiny, you must face and destroy Emperor Romik"

"I can't do that" Sky said. "I'm nowhere near powerful enough"

"You will need training, Sky" The Oldest one said. "You must travel the world and learn the other three elements, once you have mastered them you must face Emporer Romik, five years from today, and you must defeat him, or his Empire will never be defeated"

"Very well then" Sky agreed. "I will try my best"

"You must start with Waterbending" One of the spirits said. "Hidden in the north pole there is a man who can train you, but you must find him"

"Of course" Sky said. "I will leave in the morning, who I am to say no to the ancients", and so he woke up the next morning ready to leave for his journey.

(The Spirit World)

The oldest of the ancients stood looking into the real world, as Sky began packing for his journey, sure of his decision, while the other ancients doubted it.

"What does a young airbender have to offer" The youngest of the ancients asked. "We can't hold the fate of the entire universe in the hands of one elemental bender, for energybending is far more powerful"

"Perhaps he can learn that art too" another ancient told her. "But I too believe that we need to think better on our decisions"

"He is the one" The Old one said. "He will not let us down, you will see. He will master Waterbending as well as he has mastered his own element, and the others too will come naturally to him.

"For our sake I hope your right" the last of the four said. "I do not yet sense a great power in him, but your decisions have never been wrong before. We shall see".

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I think It's my longest one so far, but I will likely be breaking that record soon**

**Up Next**

**Part VII: Sky finds a waterbending teacher and learns the art of a 2nd element, which he finds to be much harder than he thought**

**Please Review and I will see you again soon**


	53. Chapter 53

****CHAPTER PENDING UPDATE

I apologize to my readers, for the last few weeks I have not been able to get online, check this story frequently however because soon this update will be turned into a chapter.

I again apologize for any delay,

TheStoryWizard


End file.
